The Tragic Night
by 2Mrs. Potter
Summary: Harry will defeat Voldemort Voldy . Who dies for him? READ TO FIND OUT! Not telling any more here. Not only is ther happiness in this story, but also emotional and physical pain. Have to read story to find out. Have fun!
1. The Tragic Night

1**Hey this is 2Mrs. Potter! This is my first Fanfiction story so please be nice to me. I love Harry Potter to DEATH!!!!!!! Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. Otherwise I would be a billionaire, and I would write another sequel and HARRY POTTER WOULD BE MINE! HAHAHAHAHA! But it belongs to J. K. Rowling. She is AWESOME! Hope you love my story!**

**The Tragic Night**

**Chapter One**

Lily and James were with Albus Dumbledore on that fateful night. Harry, Lily and James' son, was being watched by his grandmother. That night Voldemort made his way up the Potters' garden path to their front door. He was hoping Lily and James were there. They had already escaped him twice, they weren't going to a third time. The door opened with a swipe of his wand. "Upstairs," he thought when he didn't see anyone on the ground floor.

"Who's that coming up the stairs?" Mrs. Evans thought. "Lily and James won't be back for another half-hour." She tuned and saw that Harry was still asleep. She stood in front of Harry's crib. A few moments later she drew a breath as a snakelike face peered into the bedroom. "It's him! He-who-must-not-be-named!" she thought, panicking.

"Not Harry please! Don't kill Harry!" she cried.

"Stand aside!" his snakelike hiss menacing, "Stand aside and you will be spared."

"Not Harry, please, not Harry! NO!" she screamed and, with a flash of green light, collapsed to the floor.

At that scream the baby woke up. He looked into Voldemort's face and started to laugh. He thought it was his dad playing with his grandma. After a few minutes he started to cry. It wasn't his dad, it was a stranger.

Voldemort got irritated after Harry had been crying for a while. The kids in the orphanage had always done this and it annoyed him.

Finally he couldn't wait any longer. The sound was so irritating he had to make it stop.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort screamed. Then he felt agonizing pain. Pain beyond what he had ever felt before. Pain worse than when he made himself immortal. "Is this what it feels like to die?" he asked himself. "Why is this happening to me? Is the baby dead?"

As he fled Voldemort saw that half of the house was destroyed. All he could feel was pain. Finally, after what seemed forever, he got past the Potters' gate and vanished.

"Did you have fun honey?" Lily asked her husband.

"It felt good to be out of the house, even if we were disguised."

"Yes, it did feel good to be...WHAT HAPPENED?" she shrieked, dropping off in the middle of her sentence.

"What's wrong dear?" James asked urgently, looking at her.

"The house!"

"What? Oh my God! The baby!"

"MOM! MOM!" Lily shouted, throwing James' Invisibility Cloak off of her. She ran to the house calling, "Mom! Mom! Harry!"

"Lily, wait! It may not be safe!" James yelled, running after her, the Invisibility Cloak tucked under his arm.

Lily was now in the house running from room to room on the ground floor. Half of the stairs were left. "Mom! Harry!" she called. She had just started climbing the stairs when James caught up with her. Then she stepped on a stair and it broke. She screamed, "JAMES!" and he caught her.

"Thanks!"

"Be more careful dear."

"But the baby!"

James' eyes got huge, "Harry!"

"I haven't heard a sound. Oh, Harry! He's got to be upstairs. Mom too!"

"Okay, me first."

James carefully climbed the stairs, Lily close behind. They reached the second floor and hurried from room to room. When they reached the baby's room they didn't hear a sound behind the closed door. They looked at each other fearfully and opened the door.

Harry was laying by his grandma, eyes closed, spread-eagled. As his mom and dad made their way over to him he stirred. Lily and James sighed with relief.

"Harry!" Lily cried.

At his mother's voice Harry opened his eyes and cried, "Mama!"

"Oh you're okay! Mom?" Lily asked, fearing the worst.

"I'm sorry dear. She's dead. Look," he turned Mrs. Evans' head, "her eyes are open and blank."

"Who? Who did this?"

"There's only one person who could've done this much damage."

"Voldemort. I know." Lily replied.

James swore badly. "Why did we listen to Sirius? Damn Pettigrew. Thanks to him your mother's dead. I'd love to get my hands on him."

"So would I dear, but calm down."

"Lily!" James suddenly yelled, making her jump out of her skin.

"What!?"

"On Harry's forehead! A scar! I'm sending an owl to the Ministry!"

"Dumbledore too dear. He'd want to know. My poor boy! Voldemort must have tried to kill him! Mother probably died trying to protect him for us. She loved him as much as we did. Oh mother! Why didn't Harry die though?"

"I don't know, but I just sent the owls. Dumbledore should be here soon. The Ministry too. They'll track down Pettigrew. Dumbledore will fix the house. I hope he can." James added as an afterthought.

"I'm sure he will dear. Now let's just get down from here. I'll take Harry. Will you bring mom's body?"

"Sure."

"Thanks dear." Lily was in numb shock. She was doing everything, even walking and talking, unconsciously. She carefully went downstairs and into the garden. She sat in the garden making Harry happy as they waited for the Ministry and Dumbledore.

Dumbledore arrived first. When he saw the house he sped up the path towards the Potters. When he got there he asked, "What happened?"

"We're not sure. The house was like this when we arrived. We found Harry upstairs. H's got a scar."

"Where?"

"His forehead. Harry was still in his room when we got up there."

"My mom too." Lily interrupted, "Gone."

"I'm sorry Lily. Did you send and owl to the Ministry?"

"Yes. I put to come immediately. Would there be anyone there?" James asked.

"There should be someone there. But there very well may not be. I'll send an owl to Moody. He'll alert the other Aurors."

"Alastor? Are you sure? Isn't he supposed to be mad? They call him Mad-Eye now, I've heard."

"That's what they all say, but I don't believe it. He's a great Auror really. He's filled a quarter of the cells in Azkaban already. Now, about Harry's scar. It looks like Tom tried to kill him, but didn't succeed. It looks like, from the ruin of the house, the spell rebounded upon himself. He'll have that scar forever. Even if I could I wouldn't do anything about it anyway. Scars can be useful."

"Why did Harry survive?" Lily asked.

"It looks like your mother sacrificed herself for him. He was saved by love. Something Tom overlooked."

"You keep calling Voldemort Tom. Why?"

"He used to go to school when I was teaching. I taught Transfiguration. You remember don't you? I guess not."

"The Ministry's still not here. You should send an owl to Moody. He and the other Aurors need to track Pettigrew down. He betrayed us." James answered the questioning look on Albus' face. "I can't believe it. I trusted him, counted him as a friend. Why would he do this? How could he be in the league with Voldemort?"

"I should've been your Secret Keeper. Oh, look someone's here. Stop!" he addressed the stranger. "What's your name?"

"Severus Snape. Death Eater. Turned spy for Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Heard about the Potters' house and came here."

"Snape! Get out of here!" James yelled.

"It's okay James. He's telling the truth. Come on over Severus."

"Lily are you okay?" Snape asked earnestly.

"Fine, Sev."

"Sev! What're you calling him Sev for?"

"Forget it. It's alright Harry." Lily cooed to her son.

"Where's Mad-Eye Albus?" James asked, keeping an eye on Snape, who made his way over to Lily.

"He should be here soon with the other Aurors James."

"Aurors." Snape snapped. "Why the hell are you brining the Aurors here?"

"Pettigrew," was all James said.

"What's Pettigrew got to do with this? He's your pal. What is this about Pettigrew?" he asked Lily.

"You should know. You're a Death Eater." James said.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about."

"He betrayed us, Sev. He was our Secret Keeper. He betrayed us." Lily had tears in her eyes and Snape put an arm around her. She pulled away. James went over and put an arm around her. She snuggled closer to him.

"Lily," Snape started, but then stopped at the look from Dumbledore, which Lily and James both saw. Lily didn't say a thing, but James asked, "What's this all about? Lily why do you call Snape Sev? What is it you were going to say to Lily Snape? Tell me!"

Snape didn't say a thing. He just raised his wand and a silver doe shot from it. James and Albus gasped, but Lily said, "Sev!" and raised her wand. The exact same doe shot from her wand. James pulled her closer to him.

"I see now." James said, "Who do you like Lily? Me or him?"

"Who do you think?" she snapped, and didn't say another word.

"Severus, you'd better go. Alastor and the other Aurors will show up any minute now." Dumbledore said, to break the awkward silence. Snape grasped Lily's hand, nodded to James, murmured, "Thanks," to Dumbledore, and disapparated as soon as he got past the gate.

A couple of minutes later Alastor and the other Aurors arrived. They wound up the path in single file, Alastor leading the rest.

"What's happened here Albus?" Moody asked.

"You should ask them Alastor, not me. Hi Kingsley, Dwalish."

They raised their hands in greeting to the Headmaster.

The Aurors gathered around Lily and James and Lily told the story. After Lily was finished Alastor asked, "So why do you need us?"

It was James who answered. "To catch the traitor of course!" He burst, "Pettigrew. I thought he was my friend. We made him Secret Keeper. He handed us to Tom. He wanted us dead!"

"Tom?"

"Voldemort, Alastor." Dumbledore replied.

"Right. Well we're on it. Anything else we can do for anyone? Dumbledore?"

"No, bye."

The Aurors hurried back up the path and, before they got halfway up the path, everyone heard a roaring sound. The Aurors hurried back to Lily and James and hid them from sight. A huge motorcycle came down out of the sky and landed just outside the gate. Albus hurried over to the man astride it with his wand out. He asked the man a question, which the man answered, then lowered his wand. As they came closer, by peeking through the legs of the Aurors, James realized that it was Sirius. He told Lily, then called out, "Padfoot!"

"Prongs? Are you alright? What about Lily and Harry?"

"We're all fine!" The Aurors had moved by now and James went and gave his best friend a hug.

"What happened? Half of your house has been destroyed."

"I'd noticed."

"I'll tell you Sirius. They've had to relive it enough." Dumbledore cut in, before anyone could say another word.

The Aurors left as Albus told the horrifying story of how half of the Potters' house was blown away. Sirius had a look of horror on his face that nobody could stand to look at. Nobody spoke for a long time. Finally Sirius asked, "Where's Harry? Where's my godson? I want to see him."

Lily handed Harry to Sirius, who was happy at the peaceful look on Harry's face, but troubled by Harry's scar.

"Do you need a place to stay for a while?" Sirius asked his friends.

"Well, we're not sure. Dumbledore, can you fix our house?" Lily asked.

"I can't. I'm sorry."

"Well I guess we're staying with you for a while Padfoot, old pal." James said.

"I guess." Lily sighed.

At that time Harry woke up and saw Sirius' face above him. He smiled and started to laugh. It was almost impossible to keep from smiling when Harry laughed. It was so contagious. As Dumbledore looked down at Harry he said, "I'll contact you sometime, somehow tomorrow. Lily, James, don't dwell on what happened here. Think of other things."

"Dumbledore!" Sirius called.

"Yes?"

"I think you should come with us really quick. I don't have the Fidelus Charm on my house, and I'm sure Lily and James would agree with me for you to be Secret Keeper."

"Yes we would." Lily and James said.

"Alright, but it's got to be quick. I've got other things to do tonight. Shall we go now?"

"Yes. I don't want to stay here any longer." Lily said, then, "Wait! What about mom's body? We have to bury it. Have a funeral."

"Here. I'll take and put it some where safe. When you decide when you're going to have the funeral and where, contact me and let me know." Dumbledore replied to Lily's question.

"Thanks Dumbledore. You've done so much for us tonight. I can't thank you enough."

"Don't worry about it. You needed it."

After those few words all disapparated, Dumbledore taking Sirius' bike with him. They arrived at the walk to Sirius' house almost at the same time. Dumbledore showed up a little bit later with the motorbike.

"Thanks! I practically forgot about it. We've had a lot go on tonight."

"I understand. Let's get this over with now. I'll put the charm on, be Secret Keeper, then tell you two," he indicated Lily and James, "the address of the house so you can get in with Sirius."

Dumbledore did all he said, said his goodbyes, and disapparated.

Everyone hurried inside. Dumbledore had put the address into writing and showed them, rather than telling them as an extra precaution. After he showed them, he set the paper on fire.

"Harry will be with us in our room." Lily said. "I feel like he's been through enough tonight he doesn't need to go through more. I want him so close. I should've been there to protect mom."

"Dear! Think about what you're saying! Would you rather have your mom die and Harry have parents, or you die and Harry have to live with your sister Petunia?"

"I'd rather be here with mom."

"That doesn't answer my question." James contradicted.

"Harry have us." she said, defeated.

"Let's drop this. Prongs, Lily's been through enough tonight. She lost her mom and almost lost her only son. I know he's your son too, but think. What if she had lost Harry as well as her mom? Now, why don't we all go to bed and forget this whole thing until morning. Goodnight Prongs. Goodnight Lily, it's alright. I'm glad I showed up. Now you, your obnoxious husband, and your son have a home for a while."

Lily couldn't help but smile when Sirius added 'obnoxious'. "Thanks Sirius. We would've asked to stay with you anyway." she said.

With a wave of his wand Sirius made two sleeping bags appear. "Hang on." he said, "I'll go get a crib for Harry."

While Sirius was gone Lily and James got into their nightclothes, and Lily had just finished putting Harry's on when Sirius came back with the crib.

"Have a good sleep. Don't worry about what happened. 'Night Lily. 'Night James."

"'Night Sirius." Lily and James chorused, and Lily handed Harry to Sirius.

"'Night Harry, my little godson." Sirius cooed.

He handed Harry back and left the room.

Lily put Harry to bed as James crawled into his sleeping bag. When Harry was covered and asleep, Lily got into her sleeping bag, which was right next to James'. Each one of them dropped off to sleep sometime that night.


	2. I Want a Girl Like Her

1

**Here's the next chapter of my first story. In this chapter a kid dies. Poor Lily and James! They loose Harry! JUST KIDDING!! HA HA! Fooled ya. No one dies in this chapter. Only anything other than death. Life. Love. Jealousy. In this chapter one thing goes wrong. Hope you like it! **

**The Tragic Night**

**Chapter Two**

Lily was the first one to wake up the next morning. "Hmm," she thought, "unless I slept deeply, Harry didn't wake up at all last night." She looked over at her still-sleeping son. He was curled up in a little ball. She bent down and kissed him, but as she came back up she thought she saw something. She looked again and realized that she had seen Harry's scar. Memories of the night before flooded her brain. She moaned and sat on the couch in the room as James woke up.

"Dear?" he asked.

She didn't answer. The night before was playing in her mind like a tape fast-forwarding.

"Dear?" James asked, more urgent when he didn't get an answer.

Again she didn't answer. As a matter of fact she hadn't even heard him. She was hearing the voices of the night before. Harry's crying, Albus' condolences, Sirius urgent to know what happened.

"Love?" James asked, eyes now wide open and sweeping the room in search of Lily. He finally spotted her. She was on the couch with her hands over her ears like she was hearing loud noises or something she didn't want to hear.

"Lily what's wrong?" he asked, fear in his voice, as he hurried over to her. "Dear please speak to me!" He pleaded when, once again, she didn't answer, but stayed in the position he first saw her in.

Now it wasn't the night before playing in her mind, it was when she were at the house, instead of mom, when Voldemort made his appearance.

She moaned and groaned as she heard James say, "Lily take Harry and go! It's him! I'll hold him off! GO!"

James heard her moaning and groaning and finally figured out that she hadn't heard him once. He gave a start as he heard her yell, "NO! Not Harry please! Take me instead! Not Harry!" Then she screamed and collapsed to the floor, as if she were dead. James waited a couple of minutes, but she didn't move.

"Lily? Lily wake up! WAKE UP! James shouted, worried about his lovely wife.

"James, what's going on?" Sirius asked as Harry started to cry, startled by James' outburst.

"Lily! She won't get up! First she was sitting in this position," he sat on the couch and scrunched up with his hands over his ears, "then she screamed and collapsed. Now she won't get up!"

"Lily!!" Both Sirius and James yelled as Lily shifted and started to sit up.

"James?"

"Yes dear? Are you alright? I'm here." he answered.

"Am I dead? Are we dead? What about Harry?"

"What are you talking about?" James asked, concerned.

"Oh, Harry must be dead too! He's crying."

"Dear, we're not dead. None of us died. I assure you. I can see and talk to Sirius as if I wasn't dead."

"Lily, I'm not dead. I swear I have not died in the past 24 hours. You're not dead either. Neither is James or Harry."

"But I died."

"No you didn't You must have had a nightmare. You were scrunched up on the couch yelling, 'Not Harry please! Take me instead!' Then you screamed and fell to the floor. We couldn't get you up for about five minutes. It's okay love. I'm here. For you and Harry. All the time."

"Me too." Sirius added. "I wouldn't let anything happen to you, Harry or James. I'd die for James. You need him, not me."

"Harry needs you though. You're his godfather." Lily protested.

"He needs his parents more. Now no more talk on the subject. Get dressed and I'll rustle up some breakfast. No Lily," Sirius sternly said, "you need a break. I'm fixing breakfast."

He left to go get dressed and to let them get dressed. As Sirius left Lily went over to get Harry and comfort him, because he had been crying all through Sirius and James' concern that Lily was out of her mind.

As she picked him up she once again saw the scar on her lovely son's forehead, but this time didn't have any flashbacks. She was already dwelling on what she remembered from last night and what James called her 'nightmare.'

She thought and thought as she dressed Harry, then got dressed herself. "Is it a good thing we wern't there when Voldemort came?" she kept asking herself. "Should it have been us instead of mom? Would Harry have died if I had asked Voldemort to take me instead? Is that what mom did? If she didn't would Harry be here now?" Then she asked herself the hardest question ever, that only she could answer. "Would I rather have mom or Harry here now? Which one would I have preferred to die, if I had to choose?" She thought and thought about those two questions while she waited for James to be ready to escort her down to the kitchen, where they would sit and wait for breakfast to be ready.

When they got down to the kitchen she had her answers. "I'd rather have Harry here now. I'd have preferred mom to die, if, AND ONLY IF, I had to choose."

"Dear, are you alright?" James asked, breaking through her thoughts, a very concerned look on his face.

"Yes honey. I'm fine."

"You sure? You just looked so sad, as if you had to choose if you wanted your mom or Harry to be here, and which one you preferred to have dead, if you had to choose. I'm just worried."

"Why? Because of this morning? Don't worry about me, I'm fine." She said, trying to get her voice to sound hearty on that last sentence. Then she added as an afterthought to herself, "Actually, I'm not fine. How can you read my mind like that? Or is it just my expressions?"

Once again her thoughts were broken. It wasn't James this time, but Sirius saying, "Breakfast! Hope you like it! Eat up now. Get your mind off of dark things and think of happy times. Dark things and thoughts are exactly what Voldemort wants you to think, Lily. He wants you to break down and be an easy subject for him if and when he finds you. Now," he said cheerfully, "I've made a special breakfast for you, little one!" He told his godson. "Applesauce, fried bananas, and some nice warm milk."

"Thanks Sirius." Lily said, getting up and giving him a hug. She started to pull away, but stopped and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "You've helped to cheer me up."

She sat back down, but Sirius just stood there, surprised at what she had just done. She had never kissed him before. Never! He had never thought that he would ever be kissed by her. They weren't related and he was her husband's 'brother.' Hers too. He had thought that if she kissed him, James would be really mad and not want to be his friend anymore. However, when he looked over at James he just smiled, pulled Lily close, and gave her a big kiss on the lips.

"He's not mad. That's amazing! I was sure that if Lily kissed me, especially in front of James, he would have thought she was cheating on him. Apparently not."

Still stunned he finally sat down and started to eat. By the time everyone, even Harry, was finished, his stupor had wore off and he was savoring and kept thinking about that light kiss on the cheek Lily had given him. Should he be jealous of James, his best pal? No. He'd just keep reminding himself that Lily had done that as a thank you for all he's done for them. "She loves James, not you!" he firmly told himself. "Don't let that interfere with your friendship. She's liked James ever since James, Remus, and I came to her house to hide from Voldemort in that rage. She's liked him ever since she was 17 years old. Ever since we played Truth or Dare, that very same day, after her parents left."

He remembered that day like yesterday.

_They came through the front door and Mrs. Evans said, "Just wait in the living room. I'll get Lily." _

_They waited a bit and then saw Lily walk into the room rubbing her eyes as if she just got up. She said, "Go away! I don't want to talk to you!"_

"_Are you sure?" Sirius asked._

_She froze, slowly lowered her hands from her eyes, and gasped. She had not known who she was talking to. She had just told her best friends to go away and leave her alone. _

"_Alright, we'll leave." Remus said, and they started to walk out of the living room._

_They heard Lily say, "No wait! I thought you were Sev and his friends."_

"_Who?" Sirius asked._

_Lily realized she said something she shouldn't have. If they knew, she'd be in trouble._

"_Who?" Sirius asked again._

"_Come on Lils, tell us._" _James said sternly._

_She murmured something they could not hear, fear on her face. As he looked again Sirius also saw embarrassment. _

"_Who?" James asked again._

"_Leave her alone. Can't you see she's petrified and doesn't want to tell us? Leave her alone." Remus said, then added, "Come on Lily. Let's talk about staying here. Where are we gonna sleep?"_

"_Don't be so rude Remus! Can we stay? Huh, Lils?" James asked._

"_Yeah," she said, loud and confident._

"_Now Remus, you can ask your question." Sirius said._

"_You'll sleep in my room. On the floor if you're not smart enough to transfigure something into a sleeping bag or bed."_

_They got up to her room and Sirius saw Red and Gold. That was all he saw._

"_Cool!" Sirius yelled._

"_Lily! We're going away for the weekend!" Lily's dad called up the stairs._

"'_k!" Lily called back._

"_Hey! Let's play Truth or Dare!" Sirius said, when they heard the front door close._

"_Yeah!" Lily yelled, as the car pulled out of the driveway._

"_Yeah!" the other two yelled._

"_Alright! I'll go first! Remus. Truth or Dare?" Sirius asked his friend._

"_Truth."_

"_Hmm...who bit you?"_

"_Greyback." Remus growled, sounding like the wolf part of him._

"_Woah! Calm down Moony! No fury little problems today man!" James yelled, and everyone, including Remus, laughed._

"_Your turn." Sirius told Remus, when the laughter died down._

"_James. Truth or Dare?"_

"_Dare!" James grinned, he loved to do crazy stuff. _

"_Lets see. I dare you to go into Lily's parents' room!"_

"_Fine!" James said as he ran out of the room._

_He came back a little bit later, smiling._

"_There. Happy? An easy dare. My turn." he said. "Sirius. Truth or Dare?"_

"_Truth!"_

"_Do you like any of your immediate family?"_

"_No." Sirius said with disgust._

"_Alright."_

"_Lily's turn."_

"_Remus. Truth or Dare?"_

"_Have you ever known your parents?"_

"_No."_

"_Oh, sorry!"_

"_It's okay Lily."_

"_Your turn Sirius." Lily said._

"_Lily. Truth or Dare?"_

"_Dare!"_

"_I dare you to kiss James." Sirius said with relish._

"_Okay." she said, sounding awkward._

"_On the lips."_

"_What?!"_

"_On the lips."_

"_That was sarcasm."_

"_I know."_

_She walked over and sat by James on the couch. She put her arms around his neck, leaned towards him as he leaned towards her, and their lips met. They didn't stay together very long, but long enough to satisfy Sirius._

_After she sat back down on her bed Sirius studied her face. He saw embarrassment, and... was that a hint of happiness? Yes. He studied James' face. He saw the same thing. What was that other thing he saw? He looked again. Love? Affection?_

"_Uh-oh." he thought. "They like each other. We've got a love affair on our hands. Why did I have to ask that? Because I'm stupid and wanted to be obnoxious." he answered himself._

"_I don't want to play anymore."_

"_Come on! It's not the same without you!" James said. Apparently he didn't have a problem with Sirius daring Lily to kiss him._

"_I'm hungry. I really don't want to play anymore. I'm going to get something to eat."_

"_Me too." Remus said, following Sirius' lead. _

"_Apparently he saw it too." Sirius thought as he left the room._

_When they got to the kitchen Sirius said, "I have to go to the bathroom. Be right back."_

_Actually, he didn't go to the bathroom. He went back upstairs to watch Lily and James. When he got there he watched as Lily said, "Ever since I met you I've liked you. When Sirius dared me to do that, it made me realize how much I wanted it to happen, and was looking forward to it."_

"_Same here." James replied._

_As he watched Lily and James drew closer to each other, and met, by lips, in the middle of the room. When they separated James asked, "Shall we join the others?"_

"_Yeah. We better." Lily answered._

_They clasped hands and that was the last thing Sirius saw. He hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen. As he entered the kitchen he said, "Well, I'm refreshed."_

"_Uh-huh." Remus said, suspicion in his voice. _

_A couple of minutes later Lily and James entered the kitchen holding hands. "Well, what's for dinner?" James asked._

"_PB & J's dude. Only thing I know how to fix. Sorry." Remus replied._

"_That's okay Remus," Lily said. "I'll go for a PB & J."_

_When they finished dinner James said, "Lily?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Will you go out with me?"_

"_I was wondering when you'd ask! Of course!"_

"_Great! We'll have a good time."_

"_I know, love." Lily replied._

"Sirius are you all right?" Lily asked, slapping him out of his memories.

"What? Oh, yeah. Just remembering from years ago."

"Okay."

Sirius wondered if he'd ever be lucky enough to get a girl. One that looked good, like Lily. "I want a girl like Lily." He told himself, "Will I get one?"

**If you read 2hyper4life's story ****My Loving Soldier****, you'll see that I have a part in mine that is the same as hers. We know each other and she was alright with me using her idea. If you haven't read her story yet, please do. It's great. The next chapter should be on soon, I don't know. I have to finish writing it, which won't take long, then type it on the computer, which** **takes a little longer. Anyway, be back for the next chapter. **


	3. The Girl You're Looking For

1**I own nothing. Wish I owned HP though. Oh well. Hope you like chapter three. It'll be very interesting. Don't worry, chapter three isn't the last chapter. There are more to come. **

**The Tragic Night**

**Chapter Three**

"Come on Sirius! We don't want to be late! I can't be late for my own mother's funeral." Lily trailed off, thinking of why and how her mother had died.

"Alright, I'm ready. Lily you okay?" Sirius asked.

"What? Oh, yeah I'm fine. Let's go. We've got to hurry." she answered, then thought, "Who all will show up? Dumbledore, mom's friends. They're muggles. Well it's a muggle ceremony." she answered herself.

After the ceremony they were just about to leave when dumbledore called, "Wait!" and hurried over.

"What is it?" Sirius asked.

"We're going to have another Order meeting. Would your house be okay to meet in?"

"Yes. It's fine with me, but remember Albus, it's not just my house. It's theirs too." Sirius replied, indicating his friends.

"Don't worry Albus, it's fine. Right Lils?" James asked.

"Yes." Lily answered.

"Good. Tonight, 5:00 then. I'll tell each person we can trust the address. Oh, by the way. Some good news. They found Pettigrew. They have him captured and locked in Azkaban."

"Good!" Lily sighed, then looked at her husband and Sirius in fear.

"What is it dear.?" James asked.

"Remember. Wormtail." she said.

Dumbledore watched, bewildered, as James and Sirius looked at each other, both with questioning looks on their faces.

"Lily saw this and repeated, "Wormtail. Pettigrew. _Wormtail._"

When they still didn't get it she said, "Padfoot is of medium size. Prongs is of big. Moony is of big. _Wormtail_ is of _small._ The _smallest_ of _all_ four."

"What Lily? We still don't get it." Sirius told her.

Lily sighed. "I guess I'll just have to say it straight out. Remember when you, James and Peter became animaguses? Well, who was the smallest? Pettigrew. He's a rat. You're unregistered. He's unregistered. Dementors don't have eyes."

Understanding dawned upon Albus' face, but he didn't say a thing.

When they still didn't get it she said, "You two are dunderheads. If he transforms he can get out. He'll be able to slip through the bars."

"Oh!" it dawned on them.

"Good point Lily. Don't worry you two, I knew. I suggest you register, then tell the Ministry Pettigrew's an animagus too. A rat. Maybe they can catch him before he escapes. Remember though, he's not very bright. It'll probably take him a while to figure that out. Go today. Now."

"Okay Dumbledore." James said. "Ready?" he asked the other two.

They nodded and Lily brought Harry closer to her.

Moments later all except Dumbledore appeared in the main hall of the Ministry.

"Thank goodness!" Lily cried, as they entered the house. "Now we don't have to worry about Peter escaping."

"I know." James replied, "It's a relief."

"Well, I'm gonna take a rest, then fix dinner." Sirius said.

"I'll fix it Sirius. I'm okay now. Really. Here, take Harry with you. He's resting anyway."

"Thanks Lily." Sirius replied, and he took Harry and went upstairs.

"Sirius! Dinner's ready!" Lily called up the stairs.

As they ate Sirius noticed Lily was watching him intently. As a matter of fact, Lily could tell he was depressed and she was trying to find a way to cheer him up. She finally figured out a way and decided to wait until after dinner to put it into motion.

She made the dishes go to the sink and followed to wash them. She was going to wash them by hand. She knew Sirius would join her, and ask to help. She would accept. James would want to help too, but she would tell him to go play with Harry. She needed to be alone with Sirius for a while. "Phase one, coming up." she thought as she grabbed the washrag and started to clean the dishes. She was lucky Sirius was sitting where he would see her and James was sitting where he wouldn't. She heard a chair scrape against the floor. She could tell it was Sirius' chair. He walked over to her and asked, "May I help?"

"Yes." she answered, then thought, "He knows. He knows I want to talk to him alone."

"Can I help dear?" James asked.

"Sorry. Sirius already asked and I said yes. I only need one person to help. Why don't you go play with Harry? He hasn't gotten to play with you much." She answered.

"Okay." he sighed, grabbed Harry and left.

She waited a bit in case James was still within hearing distance, then said, "Mufflato," while pointing her wand at the door. Now nobody would be able to hear their conversation.

"Sirius, I noticed you looked depressed over supper. Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"There's something bothering you. Tell me. Please!" Lily begged.

"Okay. You know when you kissed me the other day?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm jealous James got you. Now I've been wondering if I'll ever find a girl like you."

"Oh Sirius! I'm sorry. I liked both you and James. I chose James, but I still have some feelings for you. I would never tell James that. Actually the other day I was just going to give you a hug, but I couldn't resist showing some of the affections I still have for you. James thought it was a 'Thank you' kiss, but it wasn't. Notice how lightly I kissed you? That was out of affection. You'll find a girl. I heard we have a new member in the Order. It's a girl. Her name is Marline McKinnan. Maybe she's the one you're looking for."

"Oh Lily! Thank you." Sirius gave her a hug, and she hugged him back. Then he gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "There are my affections for you." he said, then turned, put the dishes away, and walked out of the room.

Lily sighed, removed the spell, then followed.

"James! Sirius! Hurry up! The Order members will be here any moment now!" Lily called up the stairs and hour later. She watched as her husband and Sirius came down the stairs and went into the dining room. Then the members started to arrive. The last one to show up was a woman Lily recognized from school.

"Marline?" she asked, and the woman nodded.

"Follow me." she said and thought, "I will seat her near Sirius. She's just the girl for him." and that's just what she did. She said hello to Remus, Frank, Alice and the other Order members, then sat down in her place between James and Sirius as Dumbledore started the meeting.

When the meeting was over Lily asked Marline if she would like to have supper with them.

"Sure." Marline answered, which gave Lily's heart a big lift. She knew this was the girl for Sirius.

After everyone else was gone, she asked Sirius to make dinner, and he happily accepted.

"Marline, will you come with me?" Lily asked her new friend.

"Sure." was the reply.

"Okay, come on. I want to talk to you, and I must check on my son."

"Oh neat! I get to meet your son! Oh and I heard about that dreadful night. I'm so sorry."

"That's alright. I have a couple of questions to ask you." Lily said, changing the subject.

"He's still sleeping. That's nice. Oh! Is that where?" Marline asked, trailing off, seeing Harry's scar.

Lily nodded then said, "Please. Don't apologize. It's okay. Here. I'll wake him up and he can meet you."

"Oh, no. Don't do that. You don't have to."

"I want to." Lily replied with a smile. "Hi Harry. Are you glad to see your mom? Can you say mama?"

Harry tried to speak, but all that came out was a gurgling sound. He hung his head.

"That's okay. A gurgle is good enough for me. Here. I want you to meet Marline. She's a new friend." Lily told her son. "Get a nap before supper now." she said as she took Harry back from Marline and tucked him in.

She went over and sat on the couch where Marline joined her. Marline wasn't prepared for the questions Lily asked her.

"Marline, what do you think of Sirius?"

That took Marline aback, yet she answered, "I think he's very kind. He's nice too."

"Now, you know what I mean. Do you like him? Meaning, to go out with."

"Yes."

"Would you want to marry him if he asked you?"

"Probably."

"Well, that's great. I hope he thinks the same. He needs someone. I won't tell him I'll let you, and when I talk to him I won't tell you what he says."

"Okay. Promise?"

"Promise."

"Thanks Lily."

"Supper's ready!" James called up the stairs.

"Come on. Before we eat I'll talk to him." Lily said as she grabbed Harry, went to the door, and waited for Marline to join her.

When they got to the dining room Lily seated Marline next to where Sirius would be sitting, put Harry in his high-chair, and went into the kitchen.

"Mufflato," she muttered as the door swung shut behind her.

"Sirius, I have a few questions to ask you. Do you like Marline?"

"Yes. I love her." Sirius replied.

"What do you think of her?"

"She's beautiful."

"Would you ask her to marry you?"

"Yes."

"Thanks." Lily said as she removed the spell and flicked her wand at a couple of dishes. "I won't tell what you've said, and I won't tell you what she said. You can tell her yourself."

With that Lily walked out, deposited the dishes on the table, and sat down next to James.

During supper Lily couldn't help to notice Marline and Sirius stealing glances at each other when the other one wasn't looking. She had a good feeling they would talk after dinner. If Marline was just going to leave, Lily would talk her into staying and talking with Sirius alone.

She washed the dishes, and saw that Marline and Sirius were talking at the table. She wasn't about to interfere. She wouldn't watch either. She was tempted to, but wouldn't. She remembered how Sirius had watched her and James. She'd seen him pass the door when she and James clasped hands. Just out of the corner of her eye, but she'd seen him. She'd never told James. She didn't want to jeopardize his friendship with Sirius.

Lily went upstairs and James said, "I think he wants you."

Harry was crying. Lily took him from James, and he quieted. After a while though he started to cry again. James took him back, but it didn't help.

"I bet he wants to see Sirius." James said.

"Sirius' busy." Lily quickly said, "Let's give Harry five minutes. If he doesn't stop crying I'll take him down to Sirius."

It turned out Harry wanted his godfather pretty badly. So Lily grabbed him and slowly made her way down the stairs towards the dining room.

"Don't worry Harry," Lily cooed to her son, "we're going to see Sirius."

At Sirius' name Harry stopped crying and smiled. He did want to see his godfather.

Lily peeked around the doorframe to the dining room and was surprised at what she saw. Sirius and Marline were snogging. Lily only saw a couple seconds of it before they broke apart. She smiled. Her plan had worked. She was right. It would work out between Sirius and Marline.

Lily backed up, then walked into the room. When Harry saw Sirius he reached out his arms and Lily smiled.

"Sorry," she apologized, "We couldn't make him be quiet. He wanted to see you."

"That's okay." Sirius said, "Marline and I were just talking."

"That's good! You're getting to know each other. Here. You take Harry and I'll call James down and whip up a snack for us all. " Lily said, handing Harry to Sirius.

She walked out, called James, then walked into the kitchen.

When they were all seated at the table, eating their pudding, Sirius looked at Marline, who gave a slight nod of her head.

Sirius cleared his throat and said, "Well, I have an announcement. Starting officially tomorrow night, Marline and I will be dating."

A smile split across Lily's face as James said, "Good for you Pad! You lucky dog!"

"That's true." Lily said.

"You lucky black bear cub-sized dog."

"Thanks guys. I appreciate it. I have to admit, ever since you two started dating I wished I," at this point Lily took a deep breath and thought, _"Don't say what I think you're going to say!" _"Had a girl to go out with too." Sirius finished.

Lily let out her breath. _"I didn't think he'd say what I thought he was going to say. Not with _both _Marline and James in the room."_ she thought.

"I'd better be going. It's late." Marline said. "Bye love. Bye Lily, James. Thanks for everything"

She left, Lily picked up Harry, and everyone went to bed.

**Hey! I hope you liked it. Next chapter will be up soon. Already done writing it. It's short. Just need to type it. Should be up this weekend. Won't give anything away here. Be ready for the next chapter, and watch for it. REVIEW! I'm always happy to get reviews. **


	4. A House Full of Animals

1**I own nothing. Hope you like the next chapter. It's pretty short though. Oh well. That's the way it came out. That must be the way my brain wants to do it, or the way the story's coming together. Anyway, enjoy!**

**The Tragic Night**

**Chapter Four**

Throughout the next few weeks, Lily, James, and Harry were the only ones to have supper at Grimmauld Place. Most of the time Sirius was out with Marline, but on occasion Sirius and Marline would eat with the Potters.

It was one of those days, that Sirius and Marline were eating with the Potters, that Sirius cooked. Since Sirius was cooking Lily figured she'd go play with Harry while they waited for dinner to be ready.

She made her way upstairs, and little did she know that someone was following her. She went into Harry's room and took harry out of his crib. As she turned to sit on the couch, she thought she saw someone standing at the doorway out of the corner of her eye.

She quickly set Harry on the couch, drew her wand,, and turned to the person in the doorway.

Lily was about to cast a spell when she saw it was Marline. She lowered her wand, smiled with relief, and said, "I thought you were someone else. Now that I see it's you, I'm relieved. If you had been a Death Eater, I would've thought Dumbledore was dead, or he betrayed us."

"Why?"

"No reason."

"I came up here to talk to you. Sirius is wonderful! I'm thankful you helped me get to know him. Our relationship is really growing. We have so much to talk about each time we meet. Sirius likes to talk about Harry and his improvements. I understand he can walk now."

"A little bit."

"That's good. He also told me about how you and James became boyfriend and girlfriend."

"He did! I'm going to get him now!" Lily laughed.

"He also made a confession. He told me he used to like you, and he still likes you a little."

"I know." Lily said, turning red, "Me too. Don't tell James! He doesn't know. He doesn't need to. I would've told him, but I didn't want to jeopardize our relationship, or his friendship with Sirius. They're so close. They're like brothers."

"I know. Sirius has shown me the kid side of himself. Every time he's around James, I can feel that kid in him coming out. When he's around you I can tell he still _does _have affections for you."

"Thanks. I'm glad your relationship with Sirius has gone that far for him to tell you that. In fact, on the particular day James and I revealed our love to each other, I know Sirius was watching James and I from the doorway to my bedroom. I plan to tell him about that soon. Please don't tell him."

"I won't."

"Girls, supper!" they heard James call.

"Let's go." lily said, standing up with Harry in her arms. They'd been sitting on the couch for most of the conversation, and Lily had Harry in her lap.

After supper Lily quickly followed Sirius into the kitchen.

"Sirius, I have to tell you something. Do you remember the day when James asked me out?"

"Always."

"Well, I know for a fact you were watching us from the doorway of my room. When James and I grabbed hands, I saw you cross the doorway out of the corner of my eye. Is that true?"

Sirius turned red as he nodded.

"Since you were honest with me, I'll be honest with you. The first night you met Marline, when I was brining Harry down to see you, I saw you and Marline."

"Really?" Sirius asked, shock showing plainly on his face.

Lily nodded, a bit red in the face.

"Come here." he said, and held out his arms.

Lily walked over to him and was glad for his brotherly embrace.

"We're even. Don't let it worry you. I love you sis."

"I love you too bro." Lily smiled, "Let's go back into the dining room."

"Okay. You go ahead. I'll be along in a minute."

"'K."

When they finished Sirius' special dessert, marline said, "Oh! I almost forgot. I'm staying the night. There's a first for everything."

Harry yawned.

"James, come on. Let's go put harry to bed. He's tired."

"'K Lily. I'm coming." was his reply.

"Night Pronglet." Sirius said.

"Night Harry." was all Marline said.

They took harry up, put him to bed, then changed into their pajamas. Then they went back downstairs to say goodnight to Sirius and marline.

When they got to the dining room marline practically screamed, "I'm engaged! He asked me to marry him!"

"Great!" Lily cried.

"Now that you're engaged, I don't think it can wait any longer Padfoot."

"James is right Sirius. Does she even know?" lily asked her 'bro'.

Sirius shook his head, sighed, and turned into the big black dog.

Marline gasped, Sirius turned back, and she asked, "Is that why you're nickname's Padfoot?"

"Yes. James, she might want to know about yours too, so she doesn't freak."

"Ok." James said, and transformed into the stag.

"His nickname's Prongs. I call Harry Pronglet or Lil' Prongs. One of the two. Right now it's Pronglet."

"I have to show you something too marline. Even Sirius and James don't know about it." Lily said, and transformed into her animagus form of a small green dragon.

"What?!"

"How long have you been an animagus?" Sirius asked, shocked.

"I just got the hang of it last night. I know I still need to register, but I'll do that tomorrow."

"Well, isn't this just a house full of animals. I can add to that." Marline said, and transformed into a ginger-colored cat. "I'm registered."

"Well, this is a house full of animals!" Sirius said, and they all laughed for a long time.

**Hope you liked this chapter. It'll probably be a while before I get the next chapter up. Only just started to write it. No idea how long it'll be. Many things will happen in the next chapter. Won't say any more here. I'm not going to give away what happens. You'll have to read the next chapter to find out. Hope you will review! **


	5. Terrible Thoughts, Releif, and a Problem

1**I own nothing. I wish I owned HP, but that belongs to J.K. Well, here's the next chapter. Sorry it's so short.**

**The Tragic Night**

**Chapter Five**

A few weeks later Lily called down the stairs, "JAMES! SIRIUS! MARLINE! COME QUICK!"

James heard Lily's scream and flew up the stairs, fearing the worst. "Please tell me Harry didn't hit his head and is having a concussion!" James thought hysterically.

When he got to harry's room the door was half closed. He banged it open and hurried inside, worry and fear showing plainly on his face. If he'd have kept going he would have tripped over a small child slowly walking across the room.

When James saw this he breathed a sigh of relief. At that time Sirius and marline entered the room. Fear was on their faces too, but when they saw nothing was wrong bewilderment replaced the fear.

"Why did you scream so loud? We thought something had happened to you or Harry." Sirius said.

"Harry's walking! Look! There he goes now. He can walk across the room now! I screamed so loud because I was happy and wanted you guys to see it." Lily said.

"I thought you or Harry were hurt. One of you anyway." Sirius said, and Marline nodded, saying that she thought the same thing.

"I feared the worst that happened to Harry. You already know the fear dear." James said to Lily.

"Sorry honey. I just wanted you to see him walk his first time." Lily replied.

"I understand dear." was all James said, and he turned and walked out of the room.

"Any idea what's got his wand in a knot?" Sirius asked Lily.

"No idea. Maybe if you talked to him he'd tell you. Please try Sirius!" Lily begged.

"Okay, I will. Marline, why don't you stay here with Lily. I'll have more luck alone."

"Alright love, but be careful. Do hurry also, we need to plan the wedding. I'd rather do it with you so you know what the theme is. We want to all possible choices together, okay?" Marline asked her fiancé.

"I'll try to hurry sweetheart." Sirius replied and went to find James to talk to him.

Sirius finally found James in the dining room having a cup of tea.

"Hey bud. What's wrong? Seems like something's bothering you." Sirius said.

"I don't know what's wrong. I feel so weird. Something's going on. I don't want Lily or Harry anymore." James replied.

"Why?" Sirius asked, taken aback by James saying that as a mere statement.

"I don't know why. I wish I did! That's what I'm trying to figure out."

"Well maybe you should think back to why. I'll go make more tea while you search your memories." Sirius told his friend.

He got up, went into the kitchen, filled the pot with tea and placed it on the stove. What Sirius didn't know was that someone had entered the kitchen while his back was turned.

When Sirius turned around he saw someone he knew standing in front of him with a wand pointing into his face. "What the hell are you doing...?"

**Well that's the end of the chapter. I know it's really short, but that's the way events unfolded. You'll have to wait until I finish writing and typing the next chapter so I can post it before you get to know who is doing this to Sirius. Even if you PM me you will not find out. Only two people will know: me and my best friend from here that I know personally. Well nothing more to say here. Please reveiw!**


	6. A Realization and Anxiety

1**I know this chapter is short, but like I said before: That's the way the story's unfolding. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I own nothing. Enjoy!**

**The Tragic Night**

**Chapter Six**

"What the hell are you doing James? Get that wand out of my face." Sirius told his best friend.

"I can't do that. Now, either you'll come with me quietly or I'll take you by force." James said menacingly in a voice that almost never belonged to him.

"What's going on James? Why are you doing this? I'm your best bud." Sirius said, trying to buy time and hopping one of the girls would walk into the kitchen soon.

"Quit it! I know exactly what you're trying to do. Now, either you'll come with me voluntarily or I'll make you come by force." James snapped, his patience running low.

"Okay I'll come, but where are you taking me?"

"You'll find out when we get there. Come on. We have to step outside before one of the ladies comes down and sees us. Now move, and don't try to make a run for it. I'll stun you and take you by force." James warned.

Sirius walked through the dining room to the hallway and thought, "He didn't take my wand. If I fall I may be able to cover up taking out my wand as I'm getting up."

So Sirius pretended to fall down.

"Get up." James growled.

As he got up Sirius sneakily pulled out his wand. When he stood up he immediately swirled around to face James, ready to disarm him.

James was too fast for him. As Sirius spun around, James flicked his wand and Sirius crumpled to the floor, stunned. James quickly swooped down and grabbed Sirius' wand. Then he growled, "I'll give you one more chance. If you don't cooperate and try to do something like that again, I'll capture and kill Marline."

Tears leaped into Sirius' eyes. He couldn't let James do that. Not to Marline. He loved her too much. Besides, she had a family. The only family he had was Lily, James, Harry, and Remus, and they weren't his immediate family either. He knew this wasn't really James. He had to be under the Imperius Curse. Along with himself, James would probably be killed by whoever put him under the Imperius Curse. Apparently Harry would have to grow up without a father and godfather. "Lily's going to be heartbroken when she finds out." Sirius thought.

"Before we leave can I write a note explaining?" Sirius asked after James took the body-bind curse off of him.

"Yes." James replied, which showed he was trying to fight the Imperius Curse.

James conjured a piece of paper, a pen, and a small table out of thin air. Sirius scrawled a note saying,

_Lily and Marline,_

_ I'm sorry to say that James is under the Imperius Curse. He has captured me and if I try to escape has threatened to capture and kill Marline. Keep her safe. I won't try to escape again for Marline's sake. James has allowed me to write this note, which shows he is trying to fight the Imperius Curse. I have no idea where he will be taking me, and we will probably both be killed. I feel very sorry for Harry's sake, for he will grow up without a father or godfather. Lily, don't do anything to yourself. Harry needs you. I must wrap this up now, for James is getting impatient. I love you like a brother Lily and Marline honey, I'm sorry we never got to plan or go through with our wedding. I love you so much. Both of you. Remember, James is under the Imperius Curse, but he's trying to fight it._

_Your friend,_

_Sirius Black_

_P.S. Always remember Padfoot and Prongs, and tell Moony and Albus._

**Lily** **dear, I'm sorry for doing this. I have no idea what's driving me to do it. Keep our son safe, and Marline, I'm very, very sorry. I don't want to do it, but a voice in my head is driving me to do it. **

**James**

"Are you ready yet?" James growled again.

"You know, you sound like Remus when it's close to a full moon. What did he do, bite you?" Sirius jokingly asked his captor.

"Shut up and get outside." James said, irritated. He knew Sirius was trying to buy time, hoping one of the girls would come down and see them. They'd taken long enough already. One of the girls was bound to wonder what was going on and come down to check it out.

"Wait. I need to tell you something first." Sirius tried, knowing the Order was watching the house.

"Either get outside or I'll kill both Marline and Harry!" James warned in a low voice.

"Your own son James!? What about Lily, your wife? If she loses everyone she'll commit suicide." Sirius sobbed.

"I don't want to do it. My poor wife." he caved for a second and Sirius thought James had fought off the curse, but then he shouted, "Now get moving!"

Sirius stepped outside and James made him stop. His hand was grabbed and he felt James twist. As the darkness started to swallow him he felt someone grab the hem of his cloak and hang on. "Disillusionment Charm." he thought, and the last thing he saw was bright light.

**Sorry about this chapter. I know it's sad. I didn't want to have James do it, but didn't have any other ideas who would do it since Dumbledore's the Secret Keeper. I didn't want him to capture Sirius either, but who else could it have been? Sirius is James' best and closest friend. Anyway, I don't know when I'll be able to update next. Depends on when I finish writing the next chapter. Please reveiw! It keeps me going to know that people like my story.**


	7. Heartbreaking Realization & Some Comfort

1**Hey! Here's the next chapter. This chapter is going on at the same time as this chapter. Just wanted to let you know in case you didn't figure it out while you were reading. Enjoy!**

**The Tragic Night**

**Chapter Seven**

When Sirius left the room Marline went and sat next to Lily on the couch and Harry made his way towards them. When Harry reached them Lily picked him up and put him on her lap to rest. Marline was uneasy. Lily could tell by the look on her face and in her eyes.

"What's on your mind?" Lily asked her.

"I feel so weird. Uneasy, I guess. I just have a bad feeling about Sirius talking to James alone today. Something's not right." Marline answered.

They sat in silence thinking for a while. The only noise that was heard was Harry's deep breathing. He was asleep. Lily put him in the crib, then sat back down and thought some more.

"I have a feeling something's going to happen to Padfoot." Marline said, breaking the silence and making Lily jump. "There's just something about Prongs' actions today."

With that phrase from Marline it dawned on Lily. "James must be under the Imperius Curse!" she thought.

"Marline!" she cried. "James is under the Imperius Curse! We need to get downstairs before something bad happens!"

"Let's go!" Marline cried, tears in her eyes.

As Lily hurried down the stairs she heard a voice of James', though he rarely used it, saying, "Now get moving!"

"No!" she thought, and flew down the stairs, trough the corridor, and out the door. She thought she had seen someone disapparating, but wasn't sure. All she knew was that James and Sirius were gone and they had no idea where they were now.

Marline came to the door where Lily was on the ground crying her eyes out and said, "Lily I found a note."

Lily noted that Marline's voice was full of sadness and trying not to crack. She listened as Marline read the note, then collapsed for a second time crying after Marline had read Sirius' P.S. Marline collapsed beside Lily crying her eyes out, but still clutching the note.

A few minutes later Lily felt a tap on her shoulder and looked up into Remus' very sad face.

"Come here." he said. "I have news. We saw James and Sirius come out the door and disapparate. Luckily one of the Order members under the disillusionment charm caught hold of the hem of Sirius' cloak and went with them. We're waiting for news. Any idea what was going on?" Remus asked Lily.

"Here Moony." Marline said. "Maybe this will help." and she held out the note Sirius had written.

"How do you know that name?" Remus asked, stunned.

Marline couldn't answer as she broke down crying once again, so Lily answered for her. "She was engaged to Sirius. She even knows your secret. They were gonna get married Remus. Now that's impossible."

"No it's not!" Remus contradicted firmly. "Remember, one of the Order members went with them."

"At least we have that as a small relief." Lily said.

Remus read the note and said, "Lily, did you see this small note from James?"

"What?! There's a note from James on there? Let me see!" Lily cried.

"Here." Remus said, handing her the note, which was ripped from his hand.

Lily read the small note from James and tears once again flooded her eyes. She would have collapsed if Remus had not grabbed her and held her against him. He then grabbed Marline's arm and hoisted her up from the floor.

"Come on Lily. You too Marline dear. Let's go into the dining room. I'll fix some tea while we wait for some news." Remus replied, closed the door and steered the two distressed ladies to the dining room. He had them sit at the table, then went into the kitchen and made tea. He gave the note back to Marline, who tore the part where James wrote off. She handed this part to Lily, and they sat and drank tea while they waited for news.

**I know this chapter was short too, but again, that's the way the story's unfolding. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I don't mean to make you cry, but that's the way my story goes. Please review! It keeps me going. No idea when the next chapter will be up. I haven't even started writing it yet. **


	8. A Very Close Call

1**Hey. Hope you like the next chapter. It's continued from the sixth. I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. does. Please review. Will get the next chapter up ASAP. Gotta write and type it first. Not sure when it'll be up. Shouldn't be long. **

**The Tragic Night**

**Chapter Eight**

Sirius blinked when the bright light hit his eyes. Where was he? What happened? Why was he here? He should be at Grimmauld Place with Marline, Lily, and James.

When he thought about James it all came flooding back. Then e heard someone calling his name.

"Sirius? Sirius. Sirius!" James yelled, worried about his pal. He had finally fought off the Imperius Curse, but it was too late. They couldn't apparate out of here, even with wands.

"James?" Sirius asked, and James was relieved to hear his friend say his name.

"Sirius, here's your wand. You may need it. I'm sorry. We can't apparate out of here. I tried." James told his friend.

"Why are you doing this? I thought you were under the Imperius Curse."

"I was. I must've fought it off. I'm so sorry. I really tried to fight it. I kept thinking 'why am I doing this? He's my best bud.'"

"Thanks James." Sirius told his friend.

"Hey you two." a voice said, making them both jump and turn towards the voice.

They visibly relaxed when they saw who it was.

"Calm down guys. I'm here to help. I happened to grab the hem of Sirius' cloak. I've sent an owl to Dumbledore and the Order. I made sure James wasn't looking, just in case." Dwalish explained.

"Where are we James?" Sirius asked.

"Malfoy Manor. I don't know why Malfoy wanted me to bring you to his house." James explained.

"I knew. I recognized it from a raid we did." Dwalish said.

"Well, well, well. I will surely be rewarded. Sirius, James, and an Auror. How nice. Too bad I don't get to kill the Mudblood too, but I saved her for Severus." Lucius' voice drawled, as the three turned to face him. "Nicely done James. You've brought me a good haul. I couldn't have done this well myself."

"That's because you don't want to jeopardize your ties with the Ministry, Malfoy." Sirius sneered.

"What do you mean 'saved her for Severus.' Why have you saved Lily for Snivelius?" James asked, hoping Malfoy wasn't going to say for Snape to kill her.

"Oh, don't you know? I guess not." Lucius smirked at the looks on Sirius and James' faces. "He's going to propose. _Propose_ Potter." Lucius laughed mirthlessly.

"She'd never accept. Not to a dirty serpent like him." James contradicted, not really sure. Then he remembered the night Lily's mom died. She obviously didn't like him much. But did she like him enough to accept his proposal?

"Ready to die Potter? You first. Then your happy little pal, then the Auror. Now. Avada Kedavra!" Lucius screamed, as Sirius cast a spell at him.

Malfoy fell to the floor stunned, while Sirius pulled James and Dwalish down out of harm's way.

"That was a very close call James. Glad I grabbed you." Sirius said. "I never want to lose you or Lily. Marline either."

Right after Sirius said that they heard faint pops on all sides. When they looked up all wands were pointed at James.

"He fought it off! Don't cast. Lucius just tried to kill him. He's over there on the floor. I stunned him." Sirius explained.

"We got your note Dwalish." Kingsley said, as he and the other Aurors lowered their wands. Lucky you came on that raid. We'll take him to the Ministry and tell the Minister what happened. Then we'll take him to Azkaban."

"Check for the Dark Mark on his left arm." Sirius said.

"How do you know?" James asked.

"Wormy." Sirius said shortly.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." James said, remembering that Sirius had told him that the reason he had come to check on the Potters that fateful night was because Peter, or Wormtail, had tried to get Sirius to join Voldemort.

"Let's get you two back home. Let's go out the door first." Kingsley said. "Lily will want to see you two."

"Alright Kingsley." James replied.

Sirius and James walked out the door and disapparated to Grimmauld Place.

**Hope you liked the chapter. Review please. I shouldn't be long on getting the next chapter up. Haven't started writing it yet, but will soon. Already have an idea what to put in it. The next chapter will continue from chapter seven. **


	9. A Startle, Anger, and a Happy Reunion

1**Hey! Hope you like this chapter. I know what I did, and I didn't want to do it, but actually it put a very funny part in it. At least it's funny to me and my friend. Anyway, enjoy! This is continuing from chapter seven just to let you know. I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. does. **

**The Tragic Night**

**Chapter Nine**

An owl flew into the dining room about five minutes after Remus had made and served the tea. Remus grabbed the note, said, "I'll be back as soon as I can. I've got to tell the rest of the Order and help Padfoot and Prongs!" and ran out the door.

A few minutes later Severus Snape walked into the dining room.

"What are _you_ doing _here_?" Lily asked hotly.

"I need to speak privately with you." Snape said to Lily.

"Marline, go check on Harry please. If he wants to talk to me alone he can." Lily told Marline kindly.

"Alright Lily, but be careful. I don't trust him yet." Marline said, giving Snape a hostile look.

"He wouldn't hurt me. I know from the past." Lily replied, and Marline left the room.

Snape waited a few minutes then said, "Lily, I'm sorry. James is dead. Sirius too. Apparently Lucius killed them. He sent me this note. Here." Snape said, handing the note to Lily.

He saw that as Lily read the note her eyes filled with tears. She collapsed and Snape helped her into a chair.

"Drink some tea. Maybe that'll help." he said.

About ten minutes later Snape got down on his knee, pulled something from the folds of his robes, and opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

"Lily, I know you just lost James, and I'm really, really sorry. Maybe I can help to numb that pain. Anyway, will you marry me?" Snape asked hopefully.

"Sev...we haven't even gone out." Lily said hesitantly after a pause.

"I know Lily, but..."

At that moment they heard the front door burst open.

Lily jumped up from her seat and ran into the hall, hoping it was Padfoot and Prongs.

She saw James and screamed, "JAMES!"

"LILY!" James bellowed.

As they hugged Snape came to the dining room door his face astonished and angry, and Marline was thundering down the stairs.

"SIRIUS!" she cried.

"MARLINE!" Sirius cried back, and met her at the foot of the stairs.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" Snape bellowed at Sirius and James.

"No we're not, we're supposed to be here with our girls Snivelius." James replied.

"Wait a minute." Lily said. "'Supposed to be dead.' I thought you had just found out when Lucius sent you that note. You planned this?"

Snape mumbled something and Lily screamed, "YOU PLANNED TO KILL JAMES SO YOU COULD HAVE ME!?"

Snape looked scared at Lily's rage.

"James, he said you and Sirius were dead and proposed to me." Lily told her husband fearfully

"HE WHAT!?" James shouted.

"SNIVELIUS, YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY SIS AND MY FIANCÉ!" Sirius bellowed at Snape.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY WIFE YOU DIRTY SERPENT!" James yelled at Snape angrily.

"GET OUT OF OUR HOUSE AND DON'T COME BACK UNLESS THERE'S A MEETING OR DUMBLEDORE SENDS YOU! NOW GET OUT!" Sirius bellowed as Marline cringed away from him. Snape ran past them and out the door with anger on his face and tears in his eyes.

James closed the door, then said to Lily, "Let's go to our room and have a happy snog reunion, dear."

"Good idea Prongs. Come on Marline, we'll go to my room, soon to be ours."

"Okay." the two girls replied.

The two couples went upstairs and had a good snog with their partner.

**Hope you liked this chapter. I know it's short, but that means I'll have more chapters. I've started to write the next chapter already and know what's going to happen. Please review. The next chapter should be up soon. Don't get the wrong idea. Snog means kiss. Just thought I'd let you know. **


	10. The Best Wedding and a BIG Surprise

1**Hey! Here's the next chapter. I stayed up last night to finish it. Well it was a Friday night. I guess I'm a night owl. Just a reference to a prose someone in my class did. Anyway, hope you like it. I know it's short, but that will make my story longer. More chapters anyway. This is easier for me anyway. I don't have to type as much at one time. Oops! I'd better stop babbling and start typing the story. Enjoy!**

**The Tragic Night**

**Chapter Ten**

Over the next few days Grimmauld Place was full of activity. It was time to get ready for the wedding. It was now Wednesday and the wedding was Friday. Lily had helped Marline get a wedding dress, and James had helped Sirius get the perfect suit. Lily had gotten Harry a suit also. They were all ready and had sent out the invitations. It would be a fairly small wedding.

The day of the wedding everyone hurried to The Burrow. It was where the Weasleys lived, and Molly had said to have the wedding there in their garden.

The Potters, Marline and Sirius hurried to The Burrow and Lily left Harry with Molly's six kids, being watched by the oldest, Bill. All of Molly's children were boys. Ronald, the youngest, had just turned a year old, and Harry was going to turn one soon. The twins, Fred and George, were troublemakers and they were only two. Percy was four, Charlie was five, and Bill was seven.

Lily, James, Marline, and Sirius helped Molly and Arthur set up for the wedding. Lily changed and then helped Marline with her big gown, and James and Sirius got their suits on. All of the boys already had theirs on.

As usual, Sirius couldn't see Marline, and Marline couldn't see Sirius before the wedding started. Since Marline's father wasn't able to come, James was going to walk her down the isle.

As everyone showed up Charlie and Percy showed the guests to their seats. They were so polite!

The wedding started and Lily and Sirius took their places. Both the wedding and the reception afterward went very well.

The Potters and the Blacks stayed at The Burrow for the night at molly's persuasion.

At supper the night of the wedding Molly said, "I have an announcement to make. I'm pregnant!"

"Cool!" "That's great!" "Congratulations!" everyone cried.

"I also have an announcement." Marline said, as she stood up. "I'm pregnant also."

"Really? Well I guess there's three then,, because I'm pregnant too." Lily said, also standing.

"Well, what a day! A marriage and now _three _pregnancies! As I said before, what a day!" James said, astonished.

Everyone went to bed that night happy for everyone else, even the older children.

**I hope you liked this chapter. It has probably blown my friend away because my friend guessed a pregnancy, not three. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will get the next one up ASAP. I'm pretty busy because I have a musical to learn, dances for it, homework, school, and everything else. I do like to see my friends, so that's in there too. Anyway, pleas review! I love reviews! Will get the next chapter up as soon as I can. **


	11. An Ironic Surprise

1**Hey! I know this is my 3****rd**** chapter up this weekend, but I have had lots of time to write. Hope you like the chapter. It's longer than the last one, but still not very long. Oh, well I guess. I have another story I've written and I'm debating whether to post it or not. I might. I own nothing. I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. does. Enjoy!**

**The Tragic Night**

**Chapter Eleven**

Over the next few months regular trips to St. Mungo's showed the developing of healthy babies. The Blacks and the Potters always went at the same time and, occasionally, they would see the Weasleys there and have a short chat. Just Molly and Arthur of course. Their kids were watched while they were gone. They wouldn't just leave them there. Especially Fred and George.

When Lily was seven months pregnant they went in to make sure everything was going well with the baby. Everything was well and they met up with Sirius and Marline, who was smiling escastically.

"Everything well?" lily asked.

"Very well. You?" Marline replied.

"Ditto." lily said, and the four of them left the hospital laughing.

A month and three weeks later Lily was told that her baby was due on the 28th of July. That was a week away. Three days after the 28th was Harry's birthday. July 31st. When Lily met up with Marline she said, "Marline! I'm due on the 28th of July! Three days before Harry's birthday!"

"No way! My baby's due the very same day! The 28th of July!" Marline cried.

"Hey guys! My baby's due in a week! On the 28th of July!" Molly said, making her way over to them. The four just gapped.

"What's wrong you guys?" Arthur asked.

"My baby's due the same day. Marline's too." Lily said, still gawking at the weird prospect that all three of their babies were due on the exact same day.

"We'll see you later Molly. You too Arthur." Sirius said to them, then turned to the other three. "We'd better get going. You told Albus we wouldn't be long. I think he's got plans." he said, and ushered them out the door.

The 27th of July was an exiting day. There was only one day before their babies were due. Harry could now say "mama" "dada" "siri" and "mar". He went to each of them that day calling out the name, or part of a name, he had for them and recognized them by.

The next day each of their doctors sent a note to them pretty much saying, "come in now, and it will be easier for us, and maybe you."

So the Blacks and the Potters got a baby sitter for Harry(one in the Order). In fact it was Remus, who was glad to do it and didn't mind waiting for a note to bring Harry to see the baby.

The four went to the hospital and met up with the Weasleys.

"What an exiting day!" Molly squealed.

"It's almost noon. Who's sitting your kids?" Lily asked.

"Emmeline Vance. What about Harry?" Molly replied.

"Remus. The old friend of course. You know, Harry knows him as 'remu.'"

"Aw, that's cute." Molly said, then they separated, each following a healer to their room.

Molly's baby was born at 3:00 p.m. It was a girl and they named her Ginerva, Ginny for short. The little hair she had was flaming red.

Marline's baby was born at 3:01 p.m. She was a girl also, and they named her Andrea, Andi for short.

Lilly's baby was born at 3:02 p.m. Again, it was a girl. She was named Tara. This little one was almost exactly a year younger than her big brother.

The girls had rooms right next to each other and the guys met in the hall. Sirius spoke first.

"It's a girl! Born at 3:01. We named her Andrea. It's Andi for short."

"We had a girl too! We named her Ginny and, like the rest of us, has flaming red hair. Born at 3:00 on the dot." Arthur told the other two.

"Our baby was born at 3:02. She's a girl too! We named her Tara." James said, shocked.

All three of them had their mouths hanging open, shocked at the irony of it all.

**I know at the top I said it was my third chapter up over the weekend, but I'm sorry I didn't get it finished sooner. Lots of stuff to do. Homework, Academic Bowl, and choir. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter. Please review! I love getting reviews. Started writing the next chapter. Shouldn't take long to get up, but I never know how long it'll take me to write or type it. I'll have it up ASAP. **


	12. Happiness and a HUGE Shock

1**Hey! I've got the next chapter here. Getting ready to type it. Don't have chapter 13 even started yet(you know what I mean. Written.). I know that in the last chapter I said doctors, but it's actually healers. Sorry! Have a plan for it though. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**The Tragic Night**

**Chapter Twelve**

One by one the three men left the corridor and went back to their wives' rooms. Each told about the other two. Even the healers conversed. Everyone was shocked.

Sirius came into the Potters' hospital room and said, "Marline and I just want to say congratulations."

"Thanks Sirius. Oh, here she is. Here's Tara." Lily replied.

"She's cute. She'll make a great sister for Harry."

"I'm sure Andi will make a great friend for them both. Ginny too." Lily told Sirius.

"I'll get back to my room now." Sirius said.

"You don't mind if I accompany him, do you dear?" James asked Lily.

"Not at all. You can go and see Ginny too if you want." Lily replied.

James and Sirius went to see Ginny first. Then they went to see Sirius' baby accompanied by Arthur.

When James went back to Lily, Arthur accompanied him to see Tara.

When Arthur left a nurse came in asking for the baby, and explaining that some tests needed to be run on her to check for disease or any difficulties.

Lily handed Tara to the healer and the healer left the room.

Ten minutes later the healer came back in carrying Tara. Then Tara was transferred to her father's arms.

"Aw man! She looks like you. Oh, well, Harry looks like me. Wait! She has my eyes." James said.

"I know dear." Lily said, her eyes sparkling. "It's the exact opposite of Harry. You know that he looks like you but has my eyes, right?"

"Would I not know my son's looks?!"

When their healer came into their room at the Potters told her that they now had a godmother for their son, Harry James Potter. His godmother would be Marline McKinnan Black. They planned to tell everyone at Grimmauld Place.

As the Blacks and the Potters returned to Grimmauld Place with their new babies, the Blacks were bewildered at the beaming expressions on the Potters' faces. They knew it wasn't about just the baby.

As they walked in the door Remus said, "Lily, James, Sirius, I need to talk to you privately right away. I would have said you too Marline, but someone needs to watch the kids. I wouldn't have said Lily if it didn't concern her. Please hurry, it's urgent!" he said.

When they were situated upstairs in the sitting room Sirius asked, "What's all this about Remus? The Order?"

Remus shook his head and said, "I would have told you at the door so Marline could hear too. It was a person from the Order though. He made a very strange call."

At this the color drained from Lily's face, for she knew exactly who had made the call. She was dreading Remus telling them because she knew Sirius would freak out. James too.

"As a matter of fact, the visitor was Severus. He asked if James, Sirius or Marline was home, and I said no. Then he asked if I would be leaving soon. I told him I had no idea. He asked if Lily was home and again, I said no. I asked if I could take a message, and he said no, not to mention his visit. Another thing I should tell you is that he looked _and_ sounded disappointed. I think it was because Lily wasn't home, but I'm not sure. It's all so fishy." Remus finished, a bewildered expression on his face.

Lily noted that Sirius looked mutinous and James looked ready to kill as he turned to face her. She saw his expression change to concern when he looked at her, and she noticed she was shaking slightly, but enough to notice.

"Lily are you okay?" he asked.

She didn't respond. She was in a state of shock and couldn't.

James got up, walked over and sat down by her, then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"I didn't think you'd take it this badly." Remus said.

"We wouldn't have if something else hadn't happened!" Sirius said angrily.

"What happened?" Remus asked.

"Well, do you remember the day our two friends disappeared?" Lily asked as she came back to reality.

"Yes. Then we got a note and I left." Remus replied.

"Well after you left Severus came over and asked to see me privately. I trusted him, so I sent Marline away." Lily started.

"How could you trust him?!" Sirius fumed.

"From the past." she said shortly, then continued. "He told me James and Sirius were dead and let me sit for about ten minutes. Then he got down on his knee in front of me, pulled out a ring, and..." Lily never finished her sentence as Remus asked incrediously, "He didn't propose did he?!"

Lily nodded and said, "I said we hadn't even be dating, and he said something about maybe helping to numb the pain of losing James and Sirius. Before I could answer him our friends here burst through the front door. I told them and they told Snape never to come here again except for Order meetings, or urgent news from the Order or Dumbledore."

"His nerve!" Remus said.

Sirius got up, mumbled, "I'll be back," and started towards the door.

James jumped up, grabbed Padfoot's arm, and practically dragged him away from the door.

"Don't be a fool! Instead of taking care of this ourselves, we should tell Dumbledore. I would love to take the mickey out of him myself, but it'd be better if we consult Dumbledore and let him take care of it." James said sternly.

"James' right Sirius." Remus told his friend. "For once, he's not jumping into action like he used to do in school."

As they talked they didn't notice that Lily had gotten up and walked out of the room.

She went downstairs and when marline saw her she asked, "Lily, what's wrong?"

Lily was as white as a ghost, and was shaking. Suddenly Lily's shaking got out of control and she collapsed.

LILY!" Marline screamed, and in an instant, with little pops, the three men were at her side.

**Hope you liked the chapter. I know, I'm mean. Hey, at least I'm not as mean as 2hyper4life! She leaves off in the middle of a sentence. Know what I'm going to put for the next chapter already. Please review! Be back for the next chapter!**


	13. Extreme Worry and an Unexpected Visitor

1**I own nothing. I wish I owned Harry Potter, but that belongs to J.K. I hope you like the next chapter. I'll get the next chapter up ASAP. Hope you like it! Enjoy!**

**The Tragic Night**

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Lily are you alright?" Lily heard James' concerned voice ask.

Her eyelids were so heavy. Maybe she could speak or move her hand or a finger. She tired to speak. Couldn't. She tried to move her hand. Couldn't. She tried to lift her finger. It was an effort, but she was able to raise her finger and hold it up long enough for someone to notice it, then let it drop.

"Look! James, her hand moved!" Remus cried, pointing at Lily's left hand.

"Is the healer here yet?" James asked.

"No." Sirius paused as if in thought, then said, "Dammit! He'll never find the house! Dumbledore hasn't told him. I'll be quick and send a letter to St. Mungo's telling the healer to wait, and one to Albus to send a paper with the address on it or to meet me at St. Mungo's," Sirius said as he got up.

"You'd better tell him to meet you. If he sends a note anyone that gets their hands on that piece of paper would know where we are." James said as Sirius walked out of the room.

Fifteen minutes later Sirius was back with the healer, who immediately started the usual checkup.

"She's breathing, but she's in shock. I suggest she stays in bed for a while. How did this happen anyway? Not very good after just having a baby."

"I wish I'd have thought of that before I told her, It concerned her so I just told her too. I didn't know it would cause such a shock. It's all my fault." Remus said, tears in his eyes.

"Remus, it's not your fault. You know who's fault it is? Snape's. Not yours. If you hadn't told her she would have been mad. Now, I'm sure she'll be more careful around him. She won't trust him again, I'm sure." James told his best bud.

Lily felt a lot better now and said, "James' right Remus," in a raspy voice, making everyone jump. "It's not your fault, it's Snape's. I will never trust him again. I'll tell you later, but there's something I should have told you a long time ago. I should have told you the first time you saw us after that tragic night. Sirius doesn't know about it either."

"Lily, you're okay!" James cried and pulled her into a sitting position and, hugging her, glad she was alright.

"Get her into bed. You need to rest for at _least_ twenty-four hours. You can feed your baby, but don't get out of bed, no activity, and no more problems until the twenty-four hours is up." the healer instructed. "I have to go now. If there are any more problems the owl addressed to me will find me."

The healer turned and left.

Remus said, "I'd better get going. I've got some stuff to do for Albus."

"See you Moony," the four chorused and James added, "be back soon. We have to tell all of you something, but we won't say anything without you."

"Alright Prongs." Remus replied, and left without another word.

The next day everything went well, but the day after that Elphias Doge showed up saying he needed to talk to Lily privately.

Elphias and Lily went into the sitting room and Elphias closed the door.

"Lily, please don't scream. I just want to talk to you." Elphias said.

Elphias changed and Lily screamed, "JAMES! SIRIUS!"

"No dammit! I told you not to scream. I just want to talk to you." the stranger said as the door banged open and Lily looked past the stranger to see James, Sirius, and Marline standing in the doorway with their mouths half open, and worry on their faces.

That worry turned to anger in an instant and Sirius shouted, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE...?!"

**I know, I'm so mean! Next chapter should be up soon. Don't worry, it'll be a LOT longer. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review! 2hyper4life and I will love the next chapter to pieces. We're gonna laugh our butts off. I already am while I'm writing it. It's hilarious. If you like yelling, you're going to love it! Be back to read my funniest chapter yet.**


	14. A Friendship Turned Bitter

1**Hey! I hope you like this chapter. As I said before, it's hilarious if you love shouting matches. 2hyper4life and I both do. I laughed my butt off while I was writing it. Anyway, here it is. I own nothing except this story. I do not own Harry Potter, or the characters. Enjoy!**

**The Tragic Night**

**Chapter Fourteen**

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE SNIVELIUS!?" Sirius shouted.

"I just want to talk to Lily." Snape replied hopefully.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM MY WIFE!" James yelled.

"GET OUT OF HERE! SHE'S NOT WELL ENOUGH TO TALK RIGHT NOW!" Sirius shouted.

"She looks well enough to me! I won't leave until I talk to her privately. Besides, she trusts me." Snape retorted.

"DON'T COUNT ON THAT!" Lily shouted. "HOW DO YOU KNOW I HAVEN'T CHANGED MY MIND SINCE YOU TRIED TO GET ME ALONE LAST TIME?! TELL ME. WHAT WERE YOU DOING LOOKING FOR ME WHEN I WAS AT THE HOSPITAL?!"

W-what? You were at the hospital? Why?" Severus asked, taken aback.

"DON'T GET OFF THE SUBJECT! ANSWER ME!" Lily was furious. Her red hair was flowing and flaming behind her like fire.

"Dear, please calm down. This isn't good for you. Remember what the healer said after you collapsed? We don't want that to happen again. Please!" James pleaded.

"What? Lily why did you collapse?" Snape asked, a worried look on his face.

"Your surprise visit while she was at the hospital you dingbat!" Sirius spat as Remus came to the doorway to the sitting room.

"WHAT? YOU! I TOLD YOU NOT TO MENTION THAT VISIT! I'LL KILL YOU!" Snape screamed, running at Remus, who had just entered the room.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE _SNIVELIUS!_" Lily screamed, and Snape came to a halt.

"Lily, why? Why have you fallen to their level?" Snape asked in a hurt voice with tears in his eyes.

"I think you know why. That visit. That fake letter. The plan. I know Snape. I know you planned James and Sirius' deaths with Malfoy. I'm smarter than you take me for." Lily replied softly.

"I thought we were friends. I thought we were friends ever since I told you that you were a witch." Snape replied.

"YOU THOUGHT WRONG THEN, DIDN'T YOU!? THINK BACK! SEARCH YOUR MEMORIES! REMEMBER THAT DAY?!"

"What day?" Snape asked.

"THE DAY YOU CALLED ME A MUDBLOOD! THAT DAY I TRIED TO HELP YOU! WHEN YOU CALLED ME A MUDBLOOD AND SAID YOU DIDN'T NEED MY HELP! AT THAT MOMENT I WAS FINISHED WITH YOU! YOU'RE NOT MY FRIEND!" Lily shouted, then collapsed onto the couch, very pale.

"Lily are you okay?" Snape asked, moving towards her.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Sirius yelled, running past Snape to Lily.

He pulled Lily close, and she didn't protest. She knew James wasn't around right now, and would want Sirius to keep her safe and comfort her.

"Where's Potter?" Snape sneered. "Taking his place? Gonna marry Lily now?"

"No," Sirius said defiantly, and to everyone's surprise Lily said, "I'd rather marry him or Remus than you, Snape. I would never have accepted your proposal. I'd have married Remus if anyone."

"Really Lily?" Remus asked. "Me? I mean, you know why I'm so surprised." He said, crossing to the couch and sitting on her other side.

"Yes. If James and Sirius had died, yes. If all three of you had died I wouldn't marry him anyway." Lily said, glaring at Snape.

"Anyone gonna answer my question?" Snape asked, trying to shrug off what Lily had said. "Where's Potter?"

"I'm right here Snively." James said, framed in the doorway. "Lily, what's wrong?"

"I think she overdid it James. On the yelling." Sirius replied.

James hurried over to the couch, and Lily leaned on Remus as Sirius got up so James could sit down.

As James sat down he handed Sirius a piece of paper, and as Lily leaned against James, Sirius handed the piece of paper to Remus. Remus then handed the paper to Lily and said, "I think I'll go check on Harry."

Remus left and Snape moved closer to Lily and sat where Remus had sat before Sirius could sit there. Lily scrunched away from him and closer to James. James put her on his lap and turned away from Severus.

Before Snape could scoot closer to Lily and James Sirius sat where Lily had been sitting and said, "Stay away from them."

A few minutes later the four heard the front door close and Sirius said, I'll be right back with our visitor."

When Sirius came back, to Severus' shock, the towering figure of Dumbledore was with him.

"I hear we have a problem here." Albus said.

"Those two won't let me talk privately with Lily!" Snape burst out angrily, pointing at James and Sirius.

"There's a reason for that and you know it!" Sirius yelled at Snape.

"Let's talk about this calmly." Albus said. "Why won't you two let Lily talk to Snape privately? It's her choice."

"I don't want to talk to him at all. That's the point. When I was at the hospital he made a visit asking to see me." Lily started.

"I'll tell you. I was here watching Harry." Remus said, appearing in the doorway. "Harry's fine. Everyone but you is." he said to Lily.

Remus told Albus and then Albus asked, "Severus, why do you want to talk to Lily Privately so bad?"

"I want to apologize," Snape started, but Lily cut him off.

"Apologize? Apologize?! You just want to get me on my own with you so you can propose again!"

"What?" Albus asked.

James filled Albus in on what Lily had told him happened the day Sirius, under the Imperius Curse, kidnaped him.

"Remember that fateful night when Snape showed up? Remember the revealing of the secret?" Lily asked.

"I'll fill you in later Remus. You too Sirius. Or she will." James told them.

He's been sneaking around trying to talk to me alone. He came to see me as Elphias Doge today. He's a sneaky prat!" Lily said.

"Severus, why are you doing this?" Albus asked.

"You know why. The reason I came to the good side. The reason I'm your spy." Snape replied.

"Here's the thing Albus. He planned James and Sirius' deaths with Lucius Malfoy. I know because those two burst in the door and when Snape saw them he yelled, 'YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!' When he said that I knew. He just wanted me. He planned to kill them." Lily said, breaking into sobs.

"You bet I planned it! I planned it because I care, Lily. Potter's an arrogant fool. He doesn't care. Don't you see? I did it for your own good. I did it because I love you!" Snape yelled, then paled. He hadn't meant to say it, only think it.

"Well you know what? My husband is_ not_ an arrogant fool. You didn't do it for my own good, you did it for _your_ own good. Much more than you Snivelius. You may love me, but here are the people I love. The Blacks, Remus, Harry, Tara, The Weasleys, The Longbottoms, and Albus. Notice I didn't mention you? I have no feelings for you, only my family. My family are the ones I named." Lily said huffily and turned away.

"Fine. Fine. I'm through with you. You and you're family get no protection from me, and don't ask any favors. None of your family except Albus." Snape said his voice cracking, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Good." Lily said, not looking at him.

"Dear, why don't you lie down?" James asked.

"That sounds great James. Will you carry me? I feel weak." Lily replied.

"Of course, honey. Anything you ask."

James took Lily and put her to bed while Snape, Albus, and Remus left the house.

**Hope you liked my chapter. I've started chapter fifteen already, and will get it up ASAP. Please REVIEW! I love to get reviews. Hope you'll like the next chapter. I already know exactly what's going to happen. I've been planning it forever. I'll probably cry while writing and typing it. No more hints here! PM me and maybe I'll either tell you or give you a bigger hint.**


	15. A HUGE Problem

1**Hey! Hope you like this chapter. I cried while writing it and will cry while typing it too. I'm sure you're going to cry. Please don't send flamers, the cruel artist part of me is making me do it. I really, really don't want to. I own nothing. I do not own Harry Potter or the characters. Enjoy!**

**The Tragic Night**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Lily and James told Albus, Remus, Sirius, and Marline about Harry's godmother and Tara's godmother and godfather. Tara's godmother is Marline and her godfather is Remus.

Sirius and Marline told them that Andi's godfather was James, and her godmother was Lily. Everyone said congratulations to everyone else.

The years flew by and, before anyone knew it, Harry and Ron were in their fifth year at Hogwarts, while Tara, Andi, and Ginny were in their fourth. Andi's little brother, Taylor, was in his second year.

That was one of the worst years at Hogwarts. A person was the Ministry was assigned the Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA) position. Her name was Dolores Umbridge. She looked like a toad and was really girly.

The DADA teacher wasn't going to teach them any practical spells, so the students took it into their own hands. They formed a secret organization called Dumbledore's Army (DA). There were many people involved and when the 'Hogwarts High Inquisitor', or Umbridge, found them, only Harry was caught.

Cho's friend, Marietta, had told. They were both taken to the Headmaster's office where Fudge was waiting. Dumbledore took the blame, saying it was only the first meeting.

A few weeks later Fred and George Weasley, in their seventh, and last, year at Hogwarts, left with a big BANG! Literally! They had fireworks exploding all over the place and set off a portable swamp.

Shortly after Harry had another 'vision.' This time Voldemort had Sirius and Marline in the Department of Mysteries.

"You will get it for me!" Voldemort told Sirius.

"No, I won't," Sirius replied.

Voldemort used the Cruciatus Curse on Marline. When it was lifted she said, "Don't get it! We should die for our duty Sirius. I will. Don't get it!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione hurried into a deserted classroom, and Harry told them what happened.

"But, Harry, it might be just a dream!" Hermione protested. "You're not even supposed to be seeing this stuff!"

"Hermione! This is my godfather and my godmother! We have to! I can't just let them die!"

"Let who die?" Luna Lovegood asked, coming into the room followed by Andi, Tara, and Ginny.

"Never you mind!" Harry yelled.

"Harry, if its about mom or dad don't you think I should know?" Andi asked. "I can already tell it has to do with the family. Who is it?"

Harry mumbled something.

"Come on Harry!" Tara said.

Harry's eyes filled with tears as he looked at Andi and said, "Sirius and Marline. Voldemort's got them."

"What?! NO!" Andi screamed, not wanting to believe it.

Harry nodded and Hermione said, "We're not sure yet! It could've been a dream for all we know!"

"WHO DO WE ASK THEN!" Harry screamed.

"Well, let's see. Dumbledore's gone. McGonnagal's at St. Mungo's. Hagrid's gone. I don't know. Wait! Why don't we send an owl to Remus?"

"Hermione, that'll take too long!" Harry protested.

"At least we'd be sure!"

"HERMIONE, WHAT IF IT WAS YOUR MOM AND DAD!?" Andi screamed at the top of her lungs, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I...well...I," Hermione said, at a loss for words.

"That's w-what I th-thought. L-let's g-go." Andi replied.

Harry walked over and hugged her close, knowing just how she felt. He was really close to her parents as she was really close to his.

"It'll be okay. We'll get to them first." he told her.

"Wait a minute guys." Ron said, speaking for the first time as everyone started towards the door, "Isn't there any way we can get a hold of them?"

"RON!" Harry and Andi protested, but Ginny said, "He's right. Why don't we use the Floo Network?"

"All of t-the f-fires are w-watched!" Andi sobbed.

"EXCEPT UMBRIDGE'S!" Tara screamed triumphantly, hoping her godmother and her friend's dad were alright.

They all hurried to Umbridge's office and were lucky she was out.

Harry was just about to stick his head into the fire when Umbridge and her Inquisitorial Squad showed up.

"AHA! Who were you going to? Dumbledore?" Umbridge asked triumphantly.

"No." Harry said.

"Liar. The Cruciatus Curse out to loosen your tongue, Potter! Cruc..!"

"TELL HER HARRY!" Hermione screamed, and at the same time Andi, Tara, and Ginny screamed, "NO!"

Luna was just gazing into space. Neville burst through the door, wondering why Hermione, Andi, Tara, and Ginny had screamed. A member of the Inquisitorial Squad grabbed him while Malfoy grabbed Neville's wand.

"If you won't tell her I will." Hermione said, undisturbed by Neville's sudden apearence.

"Tell me what? You were going to Dumbledore?"

"N-no. Ab-bout his s-secret w-weapon." Hermione pretended to sob.

"Take me to it."

"I-I d-don't want-t th-them t-to c-come." Hermione pretended to sob harder, indicating the Inquisitorial Squad.

"That's fine dear. It'll be me, you, and Potter. Lead the way."

Hermione pretended to wipe her tears and led them to the Forbidden Forest. She took them to where Grawp, Hagrid's half-brother, was supposed to be. Grawp wasn't there. What were they going to do now?

"Well, where's the weapon?" Umbridge asked in her girly voice. "Is there one?"

At that moment a herd of centaurs came and surrounded them.

"Go away!" Umbridge screamed. "I am a Ministry representative"

When the centaurs didn't move, she shot a body-binding curse at one of them.

The centaurs went into a riot. Harry pulled Hermione to the ground and the centaurs jumped over them and went around them. In the mass of hooves it was amazing that neither of them got stepped on.

Nine or ten centaurs carried Umbridge away, but the rest stayed behind, circled around Harry and Hermione.

At that time Grawp showed up. The centaurs forgot about Harry and Hermione and loaded their bows. Grawp started to get closer to the ground, but the centaurs let their arrows fly with a series of twangs.

Grawp rubbed his face, which is where the arrows hit, and the shafts came off and rained down with drops of blood.

Grawp started toward the centaurs and as they ran Harry pulled Hermione behind a tree.

"Are you two okay?" Luna's dreamy voice floated over to them.

"What? We're fine. How did you get away?" Harry replied.

"I told Crabb and Goyle I had sweets and all of the Slytherins let go of us. We tackled Malfoy and got our wands back." Ron said, and Ginny added, "Then we each used spells and hexes on them. I used the Bat-Bogey Hex on Malfoy."

"Great job. I've got to go now. Get back to the castle and I'll see you later." _Hopefully,_ he added in his head.

"Harry, when are you going to realize we're going with you?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, what about the DA? Was it all just a game?" Neville asked.

"Neville, no it wasn't, but..." Harry was cut off.

"Then we should go too!" Ginny said angrily.

"Fine." Harry said, resigned. "But how are we going to get," Harry did a quick count, "eight of us to the Ministry?"

"We fly." Luna said.

"How? Only Ron and Ginny have broomsticks."

"Thestrals. You two have already attracted two. You're covered in blood." Luna replied.

Harry spun around and was face to face with a Thestral. He backed up and saw two more coming out of the forest.

"Well, now there's four. Tara, Andi, Ron and I will take these and go. Hermione can stay here and attract four more." Harry said.

"I will not!" Hermione yelled indignantly.

Harry was angry now, "We're wasting time. They're being tortured now!" Harry yelled, but was cut off by Andi who, tears running down her cheeks, screamed, "MY MOTHER AND FATHER ARE BEING TORTURED RIGHT NOW! THEY'LL BE KILLED IF WE DON'T HURRY, HERMIONE!"

"It's okay," Luna said, and Andi turned to her with rage as she said, "Here come four more."

Harry, Neville, and Luna climbed onto the backs of three Thestrals, but Andi, Tara, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione just stood there with blank expressions on their faces.

Harry and Luna got down and helped them. Luna started with Ron and Harry started with his sister, Tara. Harry helped Andi up, but left his hand lying on hers for a little while longer.

When she looked down at him she saw the pity and sadness in his eyes. What was that? A flash of affection? He took his hand off and got back up on his Thestral as Luna did.

**Hope you liked this chapter. It's the longest I've ever written. Sorry it took so long to get it posted. As I said, it was a long chapter. I will post again ASAP. I have the next three chapters written already, so will post as soon as I can get them typed. PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	16. At the Ministry

1**Hey! I own nothing. I hope you like this chapter. It's another long one. Just thought I'd let you know.**

**The Tragic Night**

**Chapter Sixteen**

They flew to the Ministry and hurried in using the visitor's entrance.

When they got to the hall leading to the Department of Mysteries Harry said, "If anyone wants to, they can turn back now."

He didn't hear anyone leave and was thankful they were willing to risk their lives to help him. He had known Ron, Hermione, Tara, and Andi especially, would stay and help him. He was happy Ginny, Luna, and Neville were staying too.

They walked through the door at the end of the hall and Neville closed the door, as Harry instructed him to do. The moment he closed the door the walls began to spin. Andi, who was practically next to Harry, grabbed his hand out of fear. He tightened his grip. He couldn't let anything happen to her. If he did he would never forgive himself. That was the same with Tara too.

When the walls came to a halt Harry let go of Andi's hand and opened the door directly in front of him, his wand held aloft.

The room was full of dancing lights and everyone followed Harry through it to the door directly on the other side of the room.

This room was darker and there were many shelves full of little glass spheres. Harry whispered, "They're in row ninety-seven."

"This is fifty-four, and that's fifty-three." Hermione said, squinting at the numbers on the rows. "We need to go this way." she pointed to her right.

They all carefully walked the correct way, keeping an eye on the number of each row.

"Ninety-seven," Andi said, stopping.

They looked down the row. All anyone could see was blackness. Harry, Andi, and Tara stepped forward; Harry made sure he was in front of the other two.

When they got to the end of the row there was no one there and Harry turned around and said, "They should be here."

"Harry, let's go. They're not here." Hermione said fearfully.

Andi, who had been looking at the little spheres said, "Harry, this has your name on it!"

"What does?" he asked, walking over to her.

"Look."

Harry looked and saw 'Harry Potter and The Dark Lord?' on a small plaque under one of the spheres.

As he reached for it Tara said, "Harry, wait! How do you know something bad's not going to happen?"

"She's right Harry." Ron said, backing her up.

"Yeah," Luna, Neville, and Ginny chorused.

Harry stretched out hiss arm. His hand closed over the sphere. Nothing happened. He lifted it down. Nothing happened.

"Well, Potter. You can give that to me." a drawling voice said out of the darkness.

Harry and the others backed together. They were all facing where the voice came from.

A moment later a mask, then a cloak, appeared out of the darkness.

"Give me that Prophecy." the drawling voice said again.

"Why do you want it?" Harry asked, recognizing the voice.

A hysterical laugh came from behind the masked figure.

"He knows how two pway! Wittle, bwity, baby!" a girlish voice said, in a mock-baby tone.

A face appeared and instantly Harry knew who it was, even before Neville said, "Bellatrix Lestrange!"

"Another Longbottom? I've had the pleasure of meeting your grandparents."

"I know you have!" Neville said through gritted teeth, raising his wand.

Bellatrix raised hers too and the drawling voice yelled, "Don't cast! We need that Prophecy! We can't smash it!"

"Why does Voldemort need this _Prophecy_?" Harry asked.

"You dare speak his name? You filthy half-blood!" Bellatrix screamed.

The others now had their backs to Harry. All of them except Andi and Tara, who were also facing Bellatrix and the other Death Eater. More Death Eaters had shown up, enclosing the kids and Harry in a circle.

"Did you know he's half-blood too? Hasn't he told you?" Harry asked triumphantly.

"We'll just use some persuasion since he won't hand it over." Bellatrix said happily, pointing her wand at Andi.

What was going to happen? Was she going to be killed? Please let me live! I don't want to die! I have my whole future ahead of me! Thank goodness! I'll be okay for now! That's a relief.

Harry stepped in front of her, the Prophecy held to his chest.

Now the masked Death Eater took off his hood. It was Lucius Malfoy.

"If you give us that Prophecy we'll let you go, no harm done." Lucius said.

"Yeah right! Where are Sirius and Marline?"

Bellatrix gave a dicersive laugh.

Harry knew. Sirius and Marline weren't here. They were safe at home. He came up with an idea. He had to keep them talking.

"So why does Voldemort want this Prophecy?" Harry asked, his foot searching for someone's toes.

"Don't you know? Haven't you wondered why there's a connection from your mind to the Dark Lord's? That Prophecy holds the answers." Malfoy said.

Harry found somebody's toes. He pressed. "Smash shelves," he said under his breath, "when I say go."

"Give me the Prophecy, Potter, and I can show you the answer."

Harry heard the message being passed to the others and said, Yeah, right before you kill me."

"Enough talk! Accio Prophec..." Bellatrix screamed.

"NO! WE CAN'T BREAK THE PROPHECY!"Malfoy screamed at her.

The Prophecy had flown to the ends of Harry's fingers, but he managed to keep hold of it.

"GO!" he shouted.

He heard yells of "STUPEFY!" and "REDUCTO!" on every side of him.

Prophecies rained down and the Death Eaters ran for cover.

Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Andi ran one way while Tara, Luna, Ginny, and Ron ran another.

Harry and the three following him ran through a door, slammed it shut, and Hermione screamed, "COLLOPORTUS!"

With a squelching sound the door sealed itself shut.

"Where are the others?" asked Neville breathlessly.

They were all out of breath from running. Harry looked around. Only half of everyone was there.

All of a sudden they heard running feet. Everyone scrambled away from the door and hid behind the desks in the room.

There was a THUD on the door, then voices. The door burst open and four pairs of feet rushed in.

One of them said gruffly, "Check under the desks!"

Harry poked his wand out from under the desk at a pair of feet and whispered, "Pertificus Totalus."

The Death Eater stiffened and fell to the floor.

"It came from over there!" one of them yelled.

A pair of feet started toward Harry, but a spell was shot at him. He also toppled over.

Harry heard a desk being knocked over and a frightened squeal.

_NO!_ Harry thought. He knew it was either Andi or Hermione.

He hurled himself out from under the desk and saw the Death Eater make a slashing movement with his wand. Something purple shot out of it and hit Hermione. She gave a little, "Oh!" and toppled over.

Before he could make a move Harry heard Andi say, "Stupefy."

"WE'VE GOT THEM IN..." the last Death Eater yelled, but fell silent as Andi shot a silencing spell at him. His mouth kept moving, but no sound came out.

"Hermione!" Neville cried as Harry stunned the last Death Eater.

As he rushed over to her, Neville tripped over a Death Eater and hit a desk with full force, using his face.

Blood poured out of his nose. His wand had also hit the desk and snapped. His nose was obviously broken.

"By Gran's gonna bill be." Neville said, looking at his wand.

"What about Hermione?" Andi asked.

"I'll barry 'er. I feel a bulse." Neville said, stuffing his broken wand in his pocket and grabbing Hermione's arm.

Harry and Andi helped Neville heave Hermione onto his back so he could carry her.

"Here," Harry said, shoving Hermione's wand into Neville's hand. "You might need this."

The three walked through the door and ended up in the circular room full of doors. The door closed behind them, and when the walls stopped the door behind them burst open, and Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Tara fell out of it.

**I hope you liked this chapter. Hope to get the next one up soon. It's not as long as this one, so it should be up sooner. PLEASE REVIEW!! **


	17. A Chase and a Battle

1**Hey! Have the next chapter finished. Hope you like it. This is going on at the same time as chapter 16. Just thought I'd let you know so you didn't get confused. I own nothing. At the sentence talking about the battle, it's really funny because I wrote it during Social Studies. We learn about all of these battles like: Battle of Yorktown, Battle of Fallen Timbers, and so on. Enjoy!**

**The Tragic Night**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Luna, Tara, Ginny, and Ron sprinted away from the Death Eaters toward a door, thinking the other four were right behind them.

They flew through the door and slammed it shut behind them. It took them a little while to realize they weren't standing on a floor but floating, and that there were only four of them in the room.

As they turned to look at their surroundings the y saw a model of the solar system. All of them figured out how to move, got their wands out, and flew to the other side of the room, looking for a door.

Before they had found one, however, the door they came through burst open. Eight Death Eaters hurried into the room, but stopped short at the sight of the floating children. One of them looked down and saw they were floating too. He told the others and they smiled under their masks.

Luna, Ginny, Tara, and Ron already had their wands out and raised them at the sight of the Death Eaters. One moved to get his wand, but Luna stunned him, yelling, "STUPEFY!"

At the fall of one of their men the Death Eaters got mad. All reached for, and whipped out, their wands.

As they did spells were shot at them from the four children. Three of the Death Eaters dodged the curses and spells and flew toward Luna, Ginny, Tara, and Ron.

As they came on one of them shot a spell at Ron. It hit him square in the chest and he was still for a moment. Tara rushed over to him. When she touched him, he started to laugh and jabber. It scared everyone. Everyone except the Death Eaters, that is.

The next Death Eater sent a shot of green at Tara who pushed Ron away as she dodged it.

As this was going on Ginny had moved around behind the Death Eaters, Luna to the side.

Ginny used the Body-Bind Curse at the Death Eater that had tried to kill Tara.

"NOT MY FRIEND!" Ginny screamed, hair floating behind her like flames.

The remaining two Death Eaters spun around an done flew at Ginny who turned and 'fled'. The Death Eater caught her ankle just as she was passing Pluto. When Ginny spun around a _CRACK_ rent the air.

Luna sent a spell at him, but it missed and hit Pluto instead. All the same, the planet blew up in his face and he let go of Ginny.

As this was going on Ron was hanging onto Tara's robes, but when the Death Eaters turned around she managed to stun the one closest to her. When she saw Luna shoot a spell and miss, she shot one too and hit him squarely in the small of his back.

He let go of Ginny and floated around the room as Luna helped Ginny over to Ron and Tara.

Working together, and dragging Ron, Luna and Tara helped Ginny along and managed to find a door. They opened it and they all fell through.

Ginny slid down the wall, clutching her ankle, Luna and Tara stood up, and Ron grabbed the front of Harry's robes.

"What's wrong with Ginny?" Harry asked, as he was pulled into a bowing position by Ron.

"I think her ankle's broken. They hit Ron with some sort of spell. We were chased into a room of the solar system." Luna explained.

"We don't know what's wrong with Hermione, but Neville could feel a pulse. He tripped and broke his nose and wand." Harry replied.

"Harry?" Tara asked.

"Tara?" he replied.

They hugged. "I'm glad you're alright. Andi's okay too."

"Only Ginny and Ron aren't okay."

Can we move on?" Andi asked. "We don't want the Death Eaters to find us here do we?"

"She's right. Close that door. Ginny, can you stand?"

She nodded and tried, but fell on Luna.

"I'll help her." Luna said.

Tara went over, closed the door, and when the walls stopped turning, they heard feet behind a door. Everyone hurried into the room right across from them and slammed the door behind him.

They looked around quickly. There was a veil on a dais down four steep stone steps. No one knew, but this was called The...

**I'm so mean aren't I? I know I am. 2hyper4life thought so too. Anyway, I should get the next chapter up soon, hopefully tonight, but there's no guarantee. I know I won't get chapter 19 up for a while because it's not even written yet. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	18. The Battle in The Veil Room

1**Hey! I hope you like this chapter. If you cry, that's okay. I was writing at school and had to stop so I wouldn't burst into tears in 8****th**** period. There is a reason for that. Anyway, I own nothing. Enjoy!**

**The Tragic Night**

**Chapter eighteen**

No one knew, but this was called The Veil Room.

Harry, Luna, Andi, and Tara ran around the room to each door yelling, "COLLOPORTUS!"

Andi got to the last door, but couldn't finish the spell, "COLLOPO–ARGGGH!" she screamed as she flew through the air.

Death Eaters streamed in. Everyone was scattered and Death Eaters grabbed everyone but Harry, who was on the dais.

"Give me the Prophecy or watch your friends die." Lucius Malfoy with a smile, walking up to Harry.

"Don't gib it to dem, Harry!" Neville yelled.

Harry did as Neville said, but Bellatrix walked over and, pointing her wand at Neville, yelled, "CRUCIO!"

Neville screamed and twitched like the spider in Moody's classroom a year ago.

Bellatrix lifted the spell and said, "That was just a taster."

Harry reached out to give the Prophecy to Malfoy, but pulled back when Tara screamed, "HARRY, NO!"

The Death Eater holding her used the Cruciatus Curse. Her screams were in the air as Harry once again reached to give Malfoy the Prophecy.

He had almost given it to Malfoy when Andi screamed at him, "NO! HARRY DON'T!"

Soon her screams rent the air. Harry looked at her with a certain look in his eyes as she screamed and for a third time went to hand the Prophecy to Malfoy.

Then a blinding white light made everyone close their eyes. Eight people were walking eight different ways.

James was walking toward Malfoy and Harry, Sirius toward Andi, Frank toward Neville and Bellatrix, Alice toward Luna, Lily toward Tara, Marline toward Hermione, Arthur toward Ron, Molly toward Ginny.

James waled up to Lucius, said, "Get away from my son." and whacked him upside the head.

After James, each Order member whacked each Death Eater holding a child upside the head. Each Death Eater fell to the floor and the children got well away from them. More Death Eaters entered, and some got up, as more Order members arrived.

Battles broke out between the Order members and the Death Eaters. Harry battled one right next to James, and next to them Andi, Sirius, and Tara each battled a Death Eater. Everyone helped everyone. James was on one side of Harry, Andi on the other.

Two different spells flew at Andi from two different directions. She deflected one, but didn't have time to deflect the other one.

The spell bounced away from her. _What?_ She thought as she looked around. Then she saw Harry's wand pointed toward her. He was the one that had deflected the spell.

She saw a spell coming toward Harry from behind. She deflected it. _Is my dream coming true?_ She asked herself as she turned back to battle.

Marline was battling Bellatrix up on the dais. The were battling so fiercely their wands were a blur, and there was no cease of spells flying at each other.

The Death Eaters Andi, James, Sirius, Harry, and Tara were fighting were blasted backward. Bewildered, all five turned around, looking for their source of help.

It was Dumbledore. He stood there, framed in a doorway leading to another room, looking around.

When the Death Eaters noticed Dumbledore was there they scrambled to get away, but Dumbledore raised his wand and pulled them back effortlessly.

Two people, however, hadn't even noticed Dumbledore's presence. Their wands flashed lie swords as hexes, curses, and spells flew out of them. The wands were a blur and there was always a spell flying.

Marline ducked a curse from Bellatrix and laughed, "Is that the best you can do?"

The next jet of light hit her square in the chest.

Tara, Andi, and Sirius had their backs to the dais, but when Harry's eyes widened they all turned around just in time to see the jet of light hit her chest.

The laughter had not yet died from her face, but her eyes widened in shock in that final moment of her life.

James had hold of Andi's hand ready to lead her out of battle. When he saw what happened he tightened his grip.

Kingsley ran forward and grabbed Sirius, Remus grabbed Harry, and Tonks grabbed Tara.

Lily was in shock, standing next to her husband.

It took Marline an age to fall. Her body curved and she fell back through the ragged veil of the arch.

Bellatrix laughed triumphantly, but it didn't matter. Marline would come out from behind the veil, pulling back her hair, eager to reenter battle. She would be back to battle for her family, friends, and all of the innocent people.

"MOM! MOM!" Andi screamed, struggling against her godfather's strong grip.

"MAR! MAR!" Harry screamed, struggling against Lupin.

"MARLINE! MARLINE!" Tara screamed, trying to get away from Tonks.

"LET GO OF ME!MARLINE!" Sirius screamed.

To each of them all of the bustle and spells flying was pointless noise. The only thing that mattered was that their captors needed to let them go so they could pull Marline from behind the veil.

"SHE–IS–NOT–DEAD!" the four of them screamed in unison. Each captor had tried to tell their captive that Marline was dead.

Each captive was drug away from the dais, still struggling madly to get free.

James, Kingsley, and Tonks kept a firm grip, but Lupin loosened his.

Harry saw Bellatrix running, tore away from Lupin, and ran after her.

James released his grip on Andi and yelled, "HARRY, NO!"

Andi tore off after Harry.

"NO! ANDI!" Sirius yelled.

Andi heard him but kept running. Bellatrix killed her mom. They don't expect her to let Bellatrix go do they? No. She wouldn't. She would make Bellatrix pay, and apparently that was what Harry was going to do too.

She raced into the lift just before the grills closed.

As it started up Harry turned around and saw her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, concerned.

"Same as you. I'm going to make Bellatrix pay." Andi replied.

"You should go back..." Harry started, but Andi cut him off.

"It's worse for me! She killed my mom, Harry!"

"Alright, alright, calm down. I understand."

Andi started to cry and said, "N-no y-you don't! It w-was only y-your g-godm-mother. I-it was m-my m-m-mom!"

"Hey. Come here." Harry said, holding out his arms to her. "We'll both have to live with it. Okay, you can help me make Bellatrix pay." He smiled.

"Thanks," she replied, hugging him.

Little did they know that this would be...

**I hope you liked this chapter. I know, I'm so mean aren't I? 2hyper4life thought so too. Sorry. You'll have to wait a while before the next chapter's posted. I don't have it written yet. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**


	19. The Revenge and Voldemort

1**Hey! I hope you like this chapter. I wrote most of it happily. I always love a revenge. Oops! I didn't mean to say that. Oh, well. Another part of this chapter I didn't like writing. I own nothing. I wish I owned Harry Potter, but I don't. Enjoy!**

**The Tragic Night**

**Chapter nineteen**

Little did they know that this would be the start of a beautiful relationship.

The lift came to a halt and the clear female voice said, "Atrium," as the grills slid open.

They saw Bellatrix running toward one of the fireplaces, hoping to floo away.

She never even reached one. As Harry ran he yelled, "CRUCIO!" hoping to cause her pain. All that she did was fall. Then she laughed, saying, "You have to mean it, Potter! You have to _love _and _want_ to cause them pain! You can't do it out of anger. Besides, you won't do anything to me."

"Oh, yeah?! Why don't you watch him. If he doesn't do anything I certainly will!" Andi said, walking up next to Harry.

"A little mouse like you? Yeah right!" Bellatrix said, looking Andi over.

"Don't you say a word against her!" Harry screamed at Bellatrix.

"Ooo, I'm so scared." Bellatrix said sarcastically. "Why shouldn't I? What're you gonna do if I do?"

"If you do you'll find out!" Harry said.

"You don't know the kind of power my spells hold do you? If you want you can find out." Andi said, raising her wand.

"Why are _you_ here anyway? I know she was Potter's Godmother, but she probably didn't mean anything to you."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?!" Andi screamed, tears in her eyes.

Harry glanced at her and said, "Say another word and we'll both hex you with the best ones we've got."

"Where's the Prophecy?" she asked.

With a start, Harry realized he wasn't holding it anymore. Actually, he realized he wasn't aware of ever releasing it.

In all of the hubbub, no one, not even Harry, had noticed that the Prophecy had slipped from his hand and smashed. Nobody had heard it either.

"It smashed," Harry replied. "And no one heard it."

"You lie! Accio Prophecy! ACCIO PROPHECY!" Bellatrix screamed.

"There's nothing there to summon!" Harry said.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ Andi said, and caught Bellatrix's wand.

"Master, I tried! I TRIED!"

"It's no use, he can't hear you!" Harry yelled.

"Can't I?" said a high, cold voice from behind them.

They spun around. There, standing feet from them, was Voldemort.

As soon as Harry saw him he stepped in front of Andi. He would _not_ let _anything_ happen to her.

"No, Bella. He is not lying. I can see the truth in his eyes."

Voldemort then raised his wand, but before he could say anything a voice came from behind him.

"It was foolish of you to come here tonight, Tom."

"Dumbledore," Voldemort breathed as he spun around.

Harry backed into a corner, taking Andi with him. He had to keep her safe. If he didn't he'd _never_ be able to live with himself.

The only part of his family Sirius had left was Andi. He considered Harry and lots of other people his family too, but he cared a lot more about his only daughter. He'd already lost his wife, meaning he could have no more children through child birth unless he remarried, which Harry knew he wouldn't do. If Harry let anything happen to Andi, Sirius would be mad at him.

"The Aurors are on their way." Dumbledore continued.

"By the time they get here I will be gone and you, dead." Voldemort said with a smile.

Voldemort started battle with a wave of his wand, and Dumbledore responded with a wave of his own.

The battle raged fiercely between Dumbledore and Voldemort. Bellatrix got up and started to run.

Andi stuck her wand from behind Harry, he heard he whisper, "Pertificus Totalus," and Bellatrix toppled over, rigged as a board.

Harry turned around and smiled at her. She smiled back. There was something genuine in her smile. Happiness radiated from it, even though she just lost her mother.

_Is it what I'm thinking?_ Harry asked himself. _Is it truly her? Is she the one?_

_Surely he can feel it. Surely he knows by now._ Andi thought. _He has to. I've tried to express it so much. Does he still think of me as a sister, or differently?_

All of a sudden Voldemort vanished. Andi breathed a sigh of relief, glad he was gone.

Harry fell over. Andi was scared. Dumbledore came running. What was happening?

_Harry? Harry! Harry!_ Andi thought, worried.

"Kill me now Dumbledore. If the boy means nothing to you kill him." Harry's mouth moved, but instead of his voice a high, cold voice came out.

Andi was really scared now. It showed on her face. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. _Will he do it? Will Dumbledore kill Harry?_ Andi asked herself, starring at Harry who was writhing on the floor. _No. Please, no. Don't kill Harry. Don't kill him. PLEASE!_ Her thoughts screamed.

Suddenly Harry went limp.

_NO! NO! He didn't die! He didn't die!_ Andi thought frantically, tears now flooding down her cheeks.

"You're a fool, Harry Potter." Voldemort whispered.

He was standing right next to Andi. Harry stirred.

_Oh, thank god! Oh, Harry! Oh, Harry!_ Andi rejoiced.

The fireplaces along the hall burst into flames. People stepped out of them Aurors and Ministry members.

Voldemort grabbed Bellatrix and they both disappeared.

"W-what? V-v-voldemort. H-here? At th-the M-ministry?" Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, blustered.

"If you proceed down to The Veil Room, you will find a bunch of Death Eaters bound by a non-apparition spell." Dumbledore said.

Harry sat up, with the help of Dumbledore, saw the tears on Andi's cheeks, and hugged her.

Andi hugged him back and whispered, "I was so scared, Harry. When you went limp, I thought you were dead."

"Hey. It's okay now. It's okay." he replied, holding her.

"Good gracious, Dumbledore, what happened?"

"I will give you half an hour of my time after I get these two safely back at school."

"W-what? Harry Potter! What's going on?"

"As I said, I will tell you after I get these two back to school."

He picked up a piece of the statue, not far from where Fudge was standing.

The statue in the middle of the hall had been blasted apart during the battle between Dumbledore and Voldemort.

Dumbledore tapped it with his wand. It glowed blue for a moment, then went back to its original color. He picked it up and started walking toward Andi and Harry.

"Now see here, Dumbledore. You haven't got authorization for that Portkey."

Dumbledore ignored Fudge and said, "This Portkey will take you beak to Hogwarts. I will be along in half an hour."

Andi and Harry touched the Portkey.

"Three, two, one..."

They were jerked forward. Dumbledore and the Ministry disappeared. Within seconds their feet hit the ground and, on impact, they collapsed, with the Portkey dropping between them.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, you?" Andi replied.

"Yeah."

"Where are we?"

"Um...Dumbledore's office." Harry said, looking around.

"Wow...Let's get out of here." Andi said. "I want to go to the common room."

"Come on, then," Harry said, walking over to the door.

He tried to open the door, but it wouldn't open.

"I guess we're stuck in here until Dumbledore arrives. Sorry."

"That's okay, I guess." Andi replied.

Suddenly she looked weary and collapsed into a chair. She hadn't slept for almost twenty-four hours, had just lost her mom, almost lost Harry... She wanted to sleep. She was all achy.

"Andi, are you okay?"

She nodded.

"Are you sure? You don't look very well."

She looked over at him and gave him a wary smile.

"'m just tired."

There was sort of a sad tone in her voice.

"What's wrong? Come on. You know you can tell me." Harry prompted.

She half-heartedly beckoned to him.

He went over and sat down next to her.

"I'm tired, I lost my mom, and I almost lost you. Do you have any idea how scared I was when you fell to the floor, writhed around, or went limp?"

He shook his head. "No, I don't."

"I was so scared. I thought I'd loose you too. I'd already lost someone I loved. Thoughts went through my head. For a moment I though Dumbledore was going to kill you."

"He wouldn't do that."

"I know Harry. That ran through my head because I don't want you to die. It ran through my head because..."

**I really hope you liked this chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to get it posted. I was gone over Easter, and didn't want to type all that I had over. When I got back I had to get ready for my two full day practices for our musical. Got home today and figured I'd post. I have the next two chapters written and am writing chapter twenty-two. Anyway, will post again as soon as I can. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**


	20. A Revealing of Secrets and Confession

1**Hey! I know I haven't posted in a while. I've been really busy with homework, school, performances, and getting ready for a trip. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I have the next couple written, but I'll be gone April 10-14. Not sure if I'll get this up beforehand. I own nothing. I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. does. Enjoy!**

**The Tragic Night**

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

"I know, Harry. That ran through my head because I don't want you to die. It ran through my head because I love you." Andi said, gazing at him.

"Of course you do. We're practically brother and sister. Of course, you wouldn't want your 'brother' to die." Harry said, looking her in the eye. He saw some disappointment. _What's that all about?_ he asked himself. Her eyes brimmed with tears, and he felt his heart go out to her.

"No, Harry. That's not what I mean. I don't love you like a sister loves a brother."

"Really? Well, I kinda feel that way about you too. I've had some weird feelings when I look at you."

"Really?" Andi whispered.

"Yes," Harry breathed.

Flames erupted in the fireplace, making Andi and Harry jump, and Dumbledore stepped out.

"Well now," he said. "I need to talk with you both. Immediately."

Harry looked over at Andi and saw that Andi looked disappointed.

She looked up at him and caught his eye. Something told her he was thinking along the lines of "We'll talk later."

"Harry, you first." Dumbledore continued, not noticing the exchange of glances as he settled behind his desk. "I'm sorry. I put you in danger this year. Terrible danger. I thought that it would be better for you if I distanced myself from you. Now I see that I shouldn't have. It's only made things worse. Forgive an old man's mistakes. It's my fault Marline died today, not yours."

"If I hadn't believed that dream was real she'd still be here! She'd be at home safe and sound with mom, dad, and Sirius!"

"It's not just you, Harry." Andi said. "I encouraged it. I didn't care. I just didn't want my parents to die."

"That is understandable. Harry didn't want his godparents to die, and you didn't want your parents to get killed. Of course, you thought of your brother, right?"

Andi nodded. "A little for me too, but I knew it would be harder for him to accept their deaths. Also, he wouldn't understand that Lily and James would be our parents from now on, if both of ours died."

Harry glanced at her and noticed that she was crying silently. He slipped his arm around her shoulders and gave them a squeeze.

She turned thankful eyes on him.

"I'm sure you're both tired and want to make sure your friends are okay. They are back at school now. I'm sure you'll want to tell your brother too." Dumbledore told Andi, who nodded.

"You may go."

"Come on," Harry said, his arm still around Andi's shoulders.

They walked slowly down the spiral stairs, not saying a word the whole way down.

"I dread telling Taylor. He'll be so shocked. He won't believe it."

"Maybe he will once Sirius, Tara, Luna, Tonks, Lily, and James say it's true."

"I've never lied to him. He won't want to believe it, but he'll know it's true. I mean you just _know_."

"Alright. Let's go tell him and check on the others."

"Password," the Fat Lady said.

"Fizzing Whizbee." Harry said.

She swung open, revealing the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry helped Andi through the portrait hole and into the common room.

Neville, Tara, and Ginny were sitting there and looked up when the portrait opened.

Harry smiled and Ginny scooted over so Andi and Harry could sit down.

"Is Tara here?" Harry asked anxiously, not seeing her.

"I'm right here. I'm fine. Why are you covered in dirt?"

"Fell over," Harry replied, and Andi kept that secret to herself. "Ginny, Neville, are you two okay?"

"Yeah," Neville answered, "Madam Promfrey fixed my nose in about a second. Ginny's ankle too.

"That's great." Harry was sitting in-between Andi and Ginny. He looked at Ginny. There was something about her that was enticing.

_No,_ he told himself firmly. _Andi's the one, not Ginny._

_Ah, but is she?_ Said another voice in the back of his head. _How do you know Andi's the one? What if Ginny's the one?_

"Harry, can you get Taylor please." Andi's voice brought him back to reality. "I must tell him. If I don't tell him tonight I'll never be able to sleep."

"Sure. No problem." Harry replied.

Andi gave him a wry smile. Something told him she was the one.

"Harry, why don't you let Andi get her own brother?" Ginny asked, and Andi whirled to face her. Harry couldn't make out the expression on her face.

_Yeah, why are you getting _her_ brother?_ The voice in his head asked. Harry ignored it.

"Because she's tired, achy, and just lost her mom, Ginny. Besides, she's my sis."

He winked at Andi, and she gave him a glowing smile. Her eyes held thankfulness.

_Yes, she's the one._ Harry told himself.

_But Ginny's right. He's not your brother. Anyway, how can you take her word that she loves you?_

_I trust her and know she's not lying. _Harry answered the voice.

_You've lived with her ever since she was born. How do you know she's not lying? She might just be trying to keep you away from Ginny. To get you to herself. She's evil. She's trying to get you away from Ginny because she's evil._ The voice persisted.

Harry didn't know who to trust now. Ginny or Andi?

**Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it took so long to get it up. Been really busy. 2hyper4life said she's going to try to get another chapter up soon too. Just thought I'd let you know. Still working on the one-shot. Got a long ways to go, and still have to tie in the song after that. I will get the next chapter up as soon as I possibly can. It's written. This is the last chapter in the notebook I started in!! I had to start chapter twenty-one in a new notebook!! I wrote that much!! Well, I do love to write. Anyway! Please review!! **


	21. A Breaking Heart and Relization

1**Hey! I'm glad to be typing the next chapter for you. I have it written, and am still writing, but not as much. I need reference and can never find the time to do so, and it's the end of the school year. So much to do and transferring schools. No more of my rambling, I'd better start typing the story. I own nothing. I only own the characters Tara, Andi, and Taylor. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty-one**

**A Breaking Heart and a Realization**

The day after breakfast they all, excluding Taylor, went to the hospital wing to see Ron and Hermione. To their delight Luna was also there.

"Is everyone okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," Neville answered.

"Hi guys. I have to take several different potions." Hermione said. "Just thought I'd let you know. Where's Taylor? Did you tell him?"

"I told him, and he's fine." Andi replied.

"Ron, are you okay?" Tara asked.

"Yeah, I'll be out of here soon. That's what Madam Promfrey said anyway."

"That's great," she smiled.

Andi wondered why she had talked to Ron first. _Oh well, it's not my business._

They all sat in-between the beds Ron and Hermione occupied and talked over what had happened.

Andi caught Harry's eye and smiled warmly. He didn't smile back. There wasn't that twinkle in his eye. It was there last night. He had doubt in his eyes instead.

_What? Why is he looking at me like that?_

She slipped her hand into his. He took his hand out and turned away.

"See you later guys."Andi said, trying to sound cheerful.

She ignored their questions and comments. Harry didn't do either. She had been listening for his voice.

She tried not to run out of the Hospital Wing. However, when she was around where they couldn't see her she broke into a run.

Tears were brimming in her eyes. She took shortcut after shortcut to the common room. Harry had shown them all to her.

"Password," the Fat Lady said.

"Fizzing Whizbee," Andi managed to choke out.

The Fat Lady opened, but the common room was empty. So was the dormitory. Everyone was out enjoying the nice weather.

She threw herself on her bed and cried her eyes out. _Why is Harry acting this way? I thought he understood! I thought we had a connection! I _know_ he wasn't pretending last night. Why has he changed so suddenly? Maybe, just maybe, if Dumbledore hadn't interrupted us..._

Her thoughts were interrupted by Ginny coming into the dormitory. She pretended to be asleep. Ginny must not have seen her.

Andi was turned toward Ginny and had her eyes slightly open. She saw a huge smile on Ginny's face.

"Any time now," Ginny mumbled, "Any time soon he'll ask. Oh, how come I feel so good? Why do I feel good being evil? That comment last night was perfect. It totally changed his mind. Soon he'll ask me out and we'll snog all over the place. Especially in front of Andi. She almost ruined it. No thanks to _her_. I'd already be dating him if it wasn't for _her_."

Ginny finished doing her hair and make-up, grabbed Harry's Firebolt, and hurried out of the dormitory.

So that was her game. She had to tell Harry immediately. How? Ginny had a head start.

She clambered out of bed, grabbed her broom, and raced down the dormitory stairs. Too fast. Ginny saw her. Her eyes flamed.

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough," Andi said satisfactorily.

"_Obliviate!"_ Ginny screamed.

Andi ducked, rushed out of the common room, and entered a shortcut.

Ginny was too fast for her.

"Pertificus Totalus!"

The spell hit Andi and she dropped.

"I will NOT let _you_ spoil it. Harry's mine. He doesn't want you and he never will. Once I'm through telling him how you only want him because he's _The Boy Who Lived_ he'll never listen to you when you tell him you love him. He'll think you just want him because he's the oly one to have survived the Killing Curse. Bye!"

Ginny left, leaving Andi in darkness.

_NO! No! I can't let her do it. I _can't_! At least my wand's in my hand. Expecto Patronum._

A wisp of feeble smoke.

_Expecto Patronum!_

Another feeble wisp, but stronger than the last.

Her dream burst into her mind.

_Expecto Patronum!_

A bear-sized dog erupted from the end of her wand and sped out of the corridor. Once again, she was left in darkness.

**I hope you liked the chapter!! Sorry it took so long for me to post, but I've been really busy. I had the end of school, summer P.E., a friend's b-day, etc., etc. I'm sure you all understand that I've been really, really busy. Will try to get the next chap up within the week if I possibly can with the other stuff that's coming up. By 'other stuff' I mean MY b-day. Still planning for it so have LOTS to do!! Hope to get next chap up soon!! Already have it written. Just need to type! See ya!!**

**Okay. This is a song that just jumped into my head sometime and it pertained to both this chapter and the next chapter. Mostly this chapter though. I decided to share it with you since it pertained to this chapter and story. Here it is!!**

Hello. How are you my love?

I can hardly forget

How I felt last night.

What's wrong?

Why do you mot smile?

Where's that twinkle in your eye?

Why's there doubt there instead?

CHORUS

What have I done wrong?

What have I done to deserve this look from you?

Tell me what's wrong.

I can fix it.

Love, tell me what's wrong.

Do you not remember what went on last night?

Do you remember how you felt?

Do you remember

What you said in the office?

I remember everything.

CHORUS

With that look you give me

My heart is breaking slowly.

Why do you look at me with such doubt?

Tell me why.

CHORUS 3X (fade out)

**Well, there's the song that jumped to my head. I don't remember when it did, but it sure jumped into my head and tied in with this chapter!! Hope you enjoyed!!**


	22. Happiness and a Lost Friendship Renewed

1**Hey! Hope to get more chapters up sooner this summer. May not though, I'm pretty busy. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I do not own the Harry Potter characters and settings. Those belong to J.K. This chapter goes on and continues from the last chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty-two**

Why did she walk like she wanted to get out of there? Had he done something wrong?He hoped not. He still loved her, but wasn't sure if she was the one. He knew now. She was the one.

"Be back in a minute," he said, but Ginny said, "I'll get her. Stay here."

"No, I need to go. I have Qudditch practice. That's why Andi left."

"I'll get your broom Harry." Ginny said. "See you on the pitch."

"Okay," Harry said defeated.

He went to the pitch and after a while the rest of the team showed up.

"Where's your Firebolt?" Angelina asked.

"Ginny's getting it. Have you seen Andi?" Harry asked.

"I thought she was with you in the Hospital Wing."

"I think she went to get her broom."

"Here, Harry." Ginny said, appearing at Harry's side.

"Thanks. Did you see Andi?"

"No. I figured she'd already be down here."

She was trying to conceal something. She wouldn't look at him.

"Don't worry. I'm sure she'll show up." Alicia said. "Let's start practice."

"But she's Keeper. We need her here. Of course, she's only filling in for Ron, but..."

"Oh, Harry. Just get up there and practice! You know she's good. I know you've seen her play." Ginny bursted out.

"If she doesn't show up soon I'll go look for her." Harry said finally.

The team mounted their broomsticks and shot into the air as Ginny ran towards the stands. Harry mounted his broomstick and was about to kick off when he saw something silver out of the corner of his eye. It was streaking towards him and he could see it was a Patronus that looked like a big dog, or Sirius' animagus form. It was Andi's.

Harry dropped his broom and sprinted towards the castle. Andi was in trouble. He knew it. He could _feel_ it.

_I know she's the one. Please tell me something bad hasn't happened to her. PLEASE!!_

He was inside the castle. He took shortcut after shortcut to get up to the common room.

This was the last shortcut. There was something lying on the floor farther on. As he got closer, Harry realized it was Andi.

He whispered a spell and helped her up.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Andi heard the concern in his voice and looked up. His face was lined with worry and there was concern in his eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine." she replied.

"How did this happen?"

"I was in the dormitory," she paused as if she didn't want to say.

"What were you doing in the dormitory? Please tell me. I need to know what happened!"

She heard the urgency in his voice and knew he wouldn't laugh.

"I was crying. Ginny cam in with your broom in her hand and had a big smile on her face. I pretended to be asleep, but she must not have seen me. Anyway, she started mumbling to herself and doing her hair. She mumbled about how perfect it was. How that comment last night made you change your mind about me. She did her hair and make-up, grabbed your broom, and ran out again. I couldn't let her do it. I ran down and she saw me. She asked me how much I had heard, then tried to use a memory charm on me. I ducked, ran out, and came in here, trying to get down to you. She was too fast. She caught up with me, stunned me, then blabbed about how you'd never listen to me again after she was done telling you lies. Fortunately you taught us Patronuses in the DA."

"So that was her game. Why were you crying?"

Andi blushed. "Well, when we were in the Hospital Wing I smiled at you. You didn't smile back and had doubt in your eyes. I tried to remind you of last night by slipping my hand into yours, but you pulled away. Then, when I said I was leaving, you didn't say anything. After what you'd told me last night in Dumbledore's office, and what I'd revealed to you, I thought we had a connection."

"I'm sorry. I guess what Ginny said made me forget how I felt. It made me doubt what you said. Forgive me?"

"Of course."Andi whispered.

They grasped hands, leaned in toward each other, and...

The tapestry concealing the secret passageway was yanked open and Andi and Harry jumped away from each other. Ginny was standing there, hatred showing plainly on her face.

"Harry, get away from her. She's lying!"

"Yeah right, Ginny. I know the truth now."

"You little bastard. YOU BITCH! I'll kill you!"

"No you won't!" Harry said, stepping in front of Andi. "I won't let you. You will NOT hurt my girlfriend!"

Those words hit Andi, but didn't sink in right away. When it had finally sunk in a broad smile replaced that of surprise on her face. Harry had said _she_ was _his_ girlfriend.

Ginny looked outraged. She stuffed her wand in her robes and ran.

"Ginny, wait. Wait! We can still be friends!" Harry yelled after her.

"Harry, she's not going to answer."

"Why is she so mad?" Harry asked.

"Because you chose me and not her. She thinks you're the one for her. She thinks she should be your girlfriend. Sorry, but I wouldn't have wanted to be around you if you went out with her. I wouldn't have been able to bear it. Not after last night. Earlier I thought you had forgotten last night. My heart was breaking. After everything we'd said..."

"Shhh," Harry said, putting a finger to her lips.

She fell silent and, once again, they leaned in towards each other. This time there was no interruption.

When they broke apart Harry said, "Let's make it official then. Andi, will you go out with me?"

"Of course! After that do you think I'd say no?"

"No, and I would've disappointed if you had." He said, laughing. "Come on. We've got Quidditch practice."

"Alright," Andi replied. "I love to play. It's so much fun!"

"I know. You'll be playing in the next match I think. I hope so."

"Oh, stop it! I'm not better than Ron. He beat me in the trials."

"Maybe you weren't up to it then."

"Come on! We're already late!" Andi laughed, and they ran down to the Quidditch pitch together for practice.

"Why did you leave, Harry? Where's Ginny?" Angelina, the team captain, asked.

"I saw Andi's Patronus and went to help her. She's fine. Ginny didn't want to come back down." Harry explained.

"Oh, okay. Let's start practice officially then, now everyone's here. Let's practice!" Angelina yelled to the rest of the team.

Both Andi and Harry played more brilliantly than ever. This helped the team play better also.

"I think we need to take you on full time." Angelina said to Andi at the end of practice. "You played brilliantly."

"But Ron beat me in the trials. I'll try again next year. Maybe I'll get on then. I'd like to be a Chaser though."

"Alright then, if you don't want to take Ron's place. Is that correct?"

"Yes. I won't take anyone's place on the team. I'll fill in, but not replace. Ron's good when he's on form anyway." Andi told Angelina, then winked at Harry.

Andi played in the next Quidditch match, which was against Slytherin, and Gryffindor won. They were pretty far ahead when they won too!

The next few weeks passed smoothly, except for the fact that the school was buzzing about Andi being Harry's girlfriend. Then, one day, Tara came up to Andi and said, "I need some advice."

A few days before Ron had started going out with Lavendar Brown. They kept snogging all over the place.

Andi had no clue what was going to happen over the summer. It was only a few days until they went home.

Tara told her that Neville was failing in Transfiguration. She was tutoring him. One day Ron walked in while she was tutoring Neville.

"I think, from the way I catch him looking at me, that he likes me. When I catch him I see a strange, but soft, expression in his eyes. I think he wants to ask me out. When he walked in I think he got the wrong idea, and n-now..."

Tara didn't finish the sentence, but she didn't need to. Andi knew that Ron had asked Lavendar out. Now they snogged all over the place. He probably did that just to make Tara jealous.

"P-Please h-help m-me! W-what sh-should I d-d-do?" Tara asked, sobbing.

Andi could tell she was really, genuinely, hurting.

"Let me talk to him. First, I need to ask Neville something. Then I'll get back to you." Andi told her best friend. "It should work. But if it doesn't..." she added, more to herself than Tara.

Andi got up, left the dormitory, and went into the common room. Lavendar was nowhere in sight. Hermione was sitting at a table in the corner writing something. Ron looked like he was doing his homework.

_Good._ Andi thought. _Now maybe he'll take a walk with me. Oh, dang it! Where's Neville?_

She spotted Neville over by the portrait hole and walked over.

"Do you know where Tara is?" he asked.

"She's in the dormitory. Why?" Andi replied.

"I need some help studying for my Transfiguration Exam." Neville replied.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure. Anything." Neville said.

"Are you going out with anyone?"

Neville reddened. "Why?"

"I need to know. Tara needs my help."

"Does it have anything to do with Ron walking in on her tutoring me the other day?"

Andi nodded.

"Well, yes. Luna." Neville mumbled.

"Thank you, Neville. I'll go see if Tara's up to it. Will you do me a favor? Keep an eye on Ron. Don't let him leave and if Lavendar shows up, keep him locked in a conversation. Don't say a word about Tara tutoring you, or you dating anyone, okay?"

Neville nodded, looking a little confused.

Andi hurried up the dormitory steps. Tara had stopped crying, but looked miserable.

"Are you up to tutoring Neville? He needs help."

Tara nodded. "Is Ron in the common room?"

"Yes, but if you wait a bit I'll have Ron out of there." Andi replied.

"Thanks, Andi."

"Don't mention it." Andi said, and ran back down to the common room. Lavendar hadn't showed up and Ron was still working. The only difference was that Harry had showed up.

"I was looking for you." he said when he saw Andi.

"You'll have to tell me later. I have to do something." Andi told him, then turned to Ron. "Will you take a walk with me?"

"I...well...yeah, I guess." Ron blustered.

Andi looked at Harry and saw the shock on his face. She hurried over and whispered so Ron wouldn't hear, "It's a favor for Tara. I don't love him. _Only_ as a brother. You're still my boyfriend and love."

As she pulled away she brushed his cheek with her lips in a tender kiss. He didn't look convinced.

She hurried over to the portrait hole where Ron was waiting as Tara came down the dormitory stairs.

When they got to the lake Andi said, "Ron, do you really like Lavendar?"

"No, why?"

"How come you started dating her?"

"You won't tell will you?"

"No. I promise I won't."

"Well, I walked into an empty classroom a few days ago. Anyway, I thought it was empty. Tara and Neville were in there. I think they're dating." Ron's voice broke, but he took a deep breath and continued. "The thing is, I really like Tara. I started to date Lavendar to make her jealous, but she doesn't seem bothered by it."

"I was in a situation kind of like this, but it was still really different. Has it occurred to you that she just doesn't want to look like she's bothered by you dating Lavendar? That, maybe, she doesn't want to be embarrassed?"

"No, I didn't. How do you know all of this?"

"I'm a girl Ron, and Tara came to ask me for advice. Probably because I'm dating Harry. She's very bothered by you dating Lavendar. She thinks you like her, and knows you got the wrong idea when you walked in on her and Neville. They're not dating. Neville's dating Luna. Tara's just tutoring him because he's failing in Transfiguration."

"Really? Oh dear! I've made such a mess of things! Does she like me?"

"Now that I can't answer. I don't know. Even if I did I wouldn't tell you, but I don't know. I think I'd better get back up to the castle. Oh, and I think Tara's helping Neville study for his Transfiguration Exam. I have to go now."

Andi walked back to the castle, leaving Ron to ponder on what he was going to do next.

"What did you want to tell me?" Andi asked Harry when she got back to the common room.

By the time Andi got back Tara had convinced Harry that Andi didn't like or want to date Ron.

"Ginny and I are friends again. No, it's okay!" Harry cried at Andi's hostile look. "She understands now. She's looking for you. She's dating someone else. Oh, here she is. Ginny!" Harry said as Ginny walked into the common room. He looked back at Andi and saw that she had tears in her eyes. He figured she thought he was going out with Ginny behind her back.

"Oh, there you are, Andi." Ginny said. "I'm so sorry! I didn't understand. Now I do. Will you forgive me?"

Andi wiped away her tears and said. "Why should I?"

"Because I'm not dating Harry and fully regret trying to take him from you. You can't stop true love. I'm dating someone now. I now know exactly what it means when they say two people are just right for each other."

"Who are you dating, then? Maybe if I know the truth I'll forgive you." Andi said, hoping with all her heart that it wasn't Harry.

Ginny reddened and said, "Well, your brother asked me out. So, Taylor."

Andi was taken aback, but relived all the same. It wasn't Harry she was dating. Still, _her_ brother _asked_ Ginny out?

"Th-that's g-great." Andi stammered. "And I forgive you."

"Tanks." Ginny said, beaming. "I thought you'd be taken aback, too."

"Me too. Actually, I knew you would be." Harry said, hoping that he had convinced her.

A couple of days later Andi was talking to some of the DA members, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Hermione, and Cho, when Tara came hurtling out of nowhere. She flew at Andi and nearly knocked Andi over as she hugged her.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" she cried. "I _knew_ you were the right person to ask for help! Tank you!"

"You're welcome, but what are you talking about?" Andi asked, bewildered.

"Remember? I'm tutoring Neville"

"Oh!" Andi cried, what Tara was talking about dawning on her. "Tell me what happened! Come on!" she told Tara. "See you guys later!" she cried to the DA members, all of who looked startled and confused. All, of course, except Neville, who was beaming, knowing exactly what they were talking about. Tara must have told him.

"So, what happened?" Andi asked when they were in an empty classroom, anxious to hear.

"Well, I was in the common room working, Ron was talking to Hermione, when Lavendar came in. Ron walked up to her and said, 'Lavendar, don't bother trying to snog me anymore. I'm finished.' I wanted to laugh at the sight of Lavendar's face, but managed to hold it back. Lavendar ran up to the dormitory as Ron walked toward me. He told me how stupid he'd been and that he was really, really sorry. Then, as I was hoping, he asked me out! Thank you _so_ much! I know you're the one that made him think of doing that. I really do love him. A lot too."

"That's great! I'm so happy for both of you!" Andi replied, beaming. "The only problem is that we're going home tomorrow."

"We're going to make the time we have together worthwhile." Tara said.

"Then why are you still talking to me?" Andi laughed. "Get out of here and go find Ron!"

"Thanks," Tara said again, hugged her, and hurried off to find Ron.

_I should find Harry. He should know the good news._ Andi thought, and hurried off.

A couple of minutes later she bumped into Harry.

"I was looking for you," they said at the same time, then laughed.

"You first," Andi said.

"Ron dumped Lavendar and asked Tara out!"

"That's what _I_ was going to tell _you!_ Tara told me. Harry, she was so happy!"

"Ron told me. I told him we went home tomorrow and he said something like making the time he had with her worthwhile. I asked him why he was still talking to me and to go find Tara."

"That's what I told her!" Andi said, astonished.

"Maybe we _are_ just right for each other!" Harry said with a smile.

"Just maybe?" Andi asked, her face turning sad.

"No, not just maybe. Now, I _know_ it!"

Andi's face brightened once more and they went off to take a walk around the lake.

**Hope you liked this chapter! I'll get the next one up ASAP! I've gotta type it first! Something finally worked out between Ron and Tara and Harry, Andi, and Ginny. It took long enough for Ginny to realize real love! LOL! Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! **


	23. Going Home, Confessions,and Conversation

1**Hey! Well, I'm back! Back and ready to type more for you guys! Anyway, here's the chapter. I own nothing except the characters Andi, Tara, and Taylor. JK owns everything else. Hope you guys love it. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

On the train ride back to Platform 9 3/4 Neville and Luna, Harry and Hermione, Taylor and Ginny and Tara and Ron talked happily. Andi didn't blame them. It was just that her dad would meet them at the Platform by himself, and probably wouldn't be as cheerful as usual.

Andi was just staring out the window, knowing the summer was going to be gloomy, and the house dismal, without her mother there.

Hermione got engaged in a conversation with Neville, Luna was buried in _The Quibbler_, and Taylor and Ginny had left the compartment. Harry turned to Andi with a smile. It died on his face when he saw how Andi looked.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Dad's going to be so sad without mom around. I can already tell this isn't going to be a very cheerful summer."

"I know, but before we get there, why not think happy thoughts?"

"I'd love to, but I can't." Andi said, looking sadly at Harry. His eyes were twinkling merrily, but started to dim.

"Come here," he said, pulling her close. "I know it's going to be really different without Marline. The thing is, we're the ones that are going to have to be strong. We need to be strong for Sirius, okay?"

She nodded, letting his words sink in. Her dad was going to be so sad. He'd probably stay shut up on the top floor with Buckbeak.

A small flicker of hope flared up in Andi as she figured out what Harry meant.

"Maybe the summer will be a little better than I thought," Andi said, smiling up at Harry, who smiled back.

"I know it will. Besides, you'll have the thought of being my girlfriend to keep you going. I'm sure Tara and Taylor will help too."

"Speaking of Taylor, where are he and Ginny?"

"They must have gone looking for the lunch trolley," Harry replied, giving her a wink, making her grin.

The rest of the train ride Ron and Tara, Neville and Luna, Ginny and Taylor(when they came back), and Harry and Andi talked avidly while Hermione wrote a letter to Victor Krum.

As the train started to slow down everyone got up and grabbed their stuff. Neville helped Luna get her things down. Same went for Taylor, and Ron. Harry helped Hermione get her stuff down because no one was helping her.

"Thanks, Harry," Hermione said.

"You're welcome. Here Andi, let me get that for you."

"Thanks," Andi said quietly.

Once again she looked downcast. Harry knew she was thinking about meeting Sirius. He knew it was no use trying to cheer her up when it was so close to the time to meet him.

"Come on," he said as the train stopped. They were the last two in the compartment, as everyone had forced their way into the crowded hallway to get off of the train.

Harry really wanted to see Lily, James, and Sirius, but knew he shouldn't rush Andi. He wanted to stay with her in case Malfoy or a Slytherin was watching. She would be caught off guard because she was brooding on meeting Sirius.

A spell hit Harry and he dropped. It had come from behind. Andi whipped around, pulling her wand out, and saw Malfoy. He shot a spell at her.

"Protego!" she yelled, and the force of her shield charm knocked Malfoy sideways.

She quickly made up her mind and shot a Bat-Bogey hex at him before stunning him. Then she whispered a spell and helped Harry up.

"Who was it?"

"Malfoy."

"What happened? I heard you shout the spell for a shield charm, a Bat-Bogey hex, then a stunning spell. Then you murmured something and I was unfrozen."

"Malfoy shot a spell at me and my shield charm knocked him sideways. I hexed and stunned him, then unfroze you. I'm glad you stayed with me." Andi replied.

"That's why I did. Just in case something like that happened. I had feared it would, and I was right. I'm just glad you're safe."

He kissed her, but they broke apart when they heard a drawling voice say, "Oh, stop it with the mushy stuff! She's not worthy of you anyway, Potter. Not a Black."

"Shove off, Malfoy. It's not your place to say anything. Come on." he added to Andi, turning around.

When they got off the train Sirius, Lily, James, Molly, an Arthur had worried looks on their faces.

"DAD!" Andi called.

When Sirius laid eyes on his daughter a look of relief came over his face.

"Are you alright? What took you so long?" he asked, anxious to hear.

"Malfoy held us up. I took care of him." Andi replied, hugging her dad.

She then hugged Lily, James, Molly, and Arthur in turn.

"I'm fine," she assured them all.

"Bye, Ron!" Tara called. "Don't forget to write!"

"I won't! Why would I?"

"You _never_ wrote to _us_ in the summer!" Harry laughed.

Ron blushed.

"Bye Taylor, Harry, Andi, Tara!" Ginny called. "I'll write!"

"Bye Ginny! I will too!" Taylor cried back.

"Where are Neville, Luna, and Hermione?" Andi asked Tara.

"They already left. You guys took forever!"

"It wasn't our fault! Malfoy held us up!"

"Yeah, yeah," Tara replied airily, teasing.

"Come on! Let's go!" James called.

As they walked James asked, "What happened to the DA?"

"It got discovered," Harry said before anyone else could speak. "Cho's friend, Marietta, told. Dumbledore took the blame."

"Aw man! You must have found a good place to practice then."

"Yeah. The Room of Requirement."

"It was fun while it lasted." Andi said. "I learned a lot too. Harry's a good teacher."

"You taught! My gosh Harry!" Sirius yelled, a big smile on his face.

"Come on. Let's go home." Lily said.

James grabbed Andi's hand, who grasped Harry's. Sirius grabbed Taylor's, and Lily grabbed Tara's.

After a few seconds of compressing darkness they were at the gate of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. They were home.

Andi looked over at Harry and smiled, and Harry smiled back.

_This could be too good to be true, but I know it's not._ Andi thought. _My dream is finally coming true._

The next few weeks passed pretty smoothly, despite the fact that Andi kept having nightmares about the night her mom died. She'd get to the part where Harry went limp, then sit up and cry, "Harry!"

All four of the children slept in one room, in two bunk beds. Andi and Tara were on the tops and Harry was beneath Tara, with Taylor beneath Andi.

At the point where she would yell out, Harry would go to comfort her, with nobody else in the house waking up.

One day Andi decided she had better tell her dad she was dating Harry. Harry had decided he was going to tell Lily and James he was dating Andi, Tara was going to tell her parents she was dating Ron, and Taylor was going to tell Sirius he was dating Ginny.

The three grownups were in the kitchen talking. The four walked in and Harry said, "I have to tell you something. Andi and I are dating."

They were quiet, mouths slightly open, and Taylor said, "Andi I'm dating Ginny."

Still silence, but mouths were open more.

"Um," Tara started, "and I'm dating Ron."

"WHAT!?" James burst out, making everyone jump. "My girl...my baby...d-dating?"

Tara nodded, and James fell back into his seat.

"Taylor, I didn't think you'd be dating yet." Sirius said, a shocked expression on his face.

"Well, I am." Taylor replied, blushing.

"And Andi and Harry, right?" Lily asked, and they both nodded. "Why didn't you tell us this sooner? Surely it happened during the school year?"

"It did, but I just decided to tell dad this morning," Andi piped up, not wanting to be left out on saying something.

The others nodded, looking at the floor.

"That's alright. Run along. We have some stuff to talk over." Lily said.

The four left then looked at each other.

"That went better than I thought. I thought dad was going to freak." Andi said.

"I had figured dad would say something like that." Tara said.

"Come on. Let's go find something to do." Taylor said, and walked off.

" I think dad was shocked about Taylor because he's going into his fourth year and Ginny's going into her fifth. She's a year older than him, but it doesn't make a difference. Victor's a lot older than Hermione." Andi said, and shrugged.

"Let's do our homework." Harry suggested.

"Come on, Andi. We can do ours together. We've got the same homework." Tara said.

"Okay. Come on Harry. You might be able to help us if we get stuck." Andi said, winking and beckoning to him.

"Alright." he said, smiling.

That very same night, Harry had a nightmare. _Voldemort was hiding outside in the trees behind the house. Andi went outside and walked into the patch of trees. Voldemort grabbed her. Later, everyone was looking for her. She had disappeared. Harry remembered that she had told him she was going outside. He went out the back door, and found her. She was lying in the grass in the middle of the yard, a look of shock and pure terror on her face. Her eyes were wide open and fearful. Devastation spread through Harry at the sight of her. She was dead._

"Andi!" Harry cried, bolting upright in bed, almost hitting his head on the board above him.

Andi shot awake, woken just before the jet of light hit her mom's chest.

"Harry? What is it?" she asked groggily.

Harry climbed up to her bed and sat next to her. He hugged her tightly then told her about his nightmare.

" I think he knows. Voldemort knows that I love you. It's not safe."

"Harry, _please_ don't tell me we have to stop this. _Please!_" Andi pleaded, tears in her eyes, ready to spill down her cheeks.

"I don't want to, love. I just don't want to see you get hurt. I'm doing this because I love you, because I care."

"No. N-no!" Andi choked. "I w-won't stop! N-no m-matter w-what y-you say, I w-won't stop!"

Tears were spilling down her cheeks. She was looking at Harry with a hurt expression, an expression he couldn't bear. Especially what he saw in her eyes as he searched them.

"I don't want to. Really, I don't. I don't want to see you get hurt, or worse, die. If you died I don't know what I would do. I don't want that to happen to the one I love. The one I _want_ to marry if we both survive."

She just looked at him, happiness on her face and in her eyes, despite the tears.

"R-really H-Harry? Y-you w-want t-to m-marry _m-me_?"

"Yes, I do." Harry said in a firm voice, and she could see in his eyes he was not lying.

"_Please._ Let's not stop this until things get worse. Please?" she asked, steadying her voice.

"Alright, just until things get worse. Now, go back to sleep, and let's show no sign of this conversation. We don't need to worry everybody else. Do we?"

She shook her head, wiped away her lingering tears, and lay down.

Harry got down and into his own bed. The rest of the night was peaceful.

**Hope you liked that chapter! I've been wanting to get this one up.** **I hope you all enjoyed it an PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! And thanks to all my readers! Get those reviews in so I'll be motivated to keep writing and typing my story! Again, REVIEW! **


	24. A Visitor and Back at School

1**Hey! I've been pretty busy and I hope I can get this chapter posted before I have to go to camp. If I do I'll be gone for a week. If not, well, I'll still be pretty busy. I don't own Harry Potter, meaning any of the characters or places you recognize. However, I do own three characters, Andi Black, Tara Potter, and Taylor Black, and I own part of the plot and turnings of this story. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty-four**

**A visitor and back at school**

A few days before it was time to leave for Hogwarts, Dumbledore stopped by, saying he needed Harry for the night.

Harry said goodbye to everyone, but made sure he caught Andi last.

"Be careful. I know you'll be safe with Dumbledore, but all the same, be careful." she whispered in his ear.

"I will, love." he whispered back.

When he came back the next morning he told them what Dumbledore had said.

"I think he said the OWL results were coming today." he said thoughtfully. "Andi, I need to tell you something. Well, Dumbledore asked me to pass the message on to you. I think it should be private."

They moved off, going up to see Buckbeak.

"Just to warn you, it has to do with Marlene."

At her mom's name, Andi's stomach gave a gut-wrenching twist.

"Dumbledore said to tell you how brave you are. That he's glad you're not taking Marlene's death badly. I told him I'd pass the message on to you. He says he's glad you're strong for Sirius too. Oh, and I didn't tell everyone, but Dumbledore said he's going to be giving me lessons this year. I don't have to do Occlumency lessons with Snape anymore either."

"I wonder what he's going to teach you." Andi mused.

"He said I can only tell Ron and Hermione, but I asked if I could tell you and Tara. He thought for a bit, then said yes. Otherwise I wouldn't be telling you."

"I'm glad you asked."

"Why would I leave out my girlfriend? I figured Tara should know too. I mean, with her dating Ron, she'll be around when I tell them about it. I didn't think Ginny and Taylor should know. Ginny's not that close of a friend and I figured Taylor's too young."

"You're so smart Harry." Andi said. "That's why I like you. It's not only that though." she added hurriedly.

"I know." he replied.

"Dinner's ready!" Lily called.

Andi remembered when her mom used to call up the stairs like that. Now those times were over. She _must_ not show her feelings. Harry would know exactly what she was thinking about.

Earlier in the summer their Hogwarts letters had come. Andi got a Prefect Badge, and Harry was made Quidditch Captain. Hermione was made Head Girl.

When they got onto the train Andi, Hermione, and Ron left Neville, Luna, Ginny, Tara, Taylor, and Harry to go to the Prefect's compartment.

When they reached it they figured out Dean was Head Boy and Colin Creevy was the other Gryffindor Fifth Year Prefect. There were two Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws that were Prefects that Andi didn't know.

"Is it true you're dating Harry?" Colin asked. "That is so cool! I heard over the summer. Can you get me his autograph? Can I get a picture of you two together?"

"Leave me alone, Colin." Andi said. She was still sad about her mom. Even though she had the whole summer, she still hadn't gotten over her mother's death.

"Come on. I want to talk to you." Colin persisted.

"Go away. Leave me alone." she said listlessly.

"What happened at the Ministry?"

"Go _away,_ Colin!" Andi said, and stalked over to Hermione.

_I'm going to have a hard time getting rid of him. _Andi thought. _Why did he have to become Prefect?_

Later Andi, Hermione, and Ron joined the other four in the compartment they had gotten. When they were all in, Andi turned around to close the door, but instead found herself face to face with Malfoy.

She stepped back, and Harry and Ron stood up.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Andi asked vehemently.

"I'd be quiet if I were you, seeing as you're not a Prefect." Malfoy replied.

"Then maybe it would shock you if I told you I _am_ a Prefect."

"Where's your badge then?" Malfoy asked with a smile.

"Right here," Andi replied, reaching up and flipping back her hair to reveal her Prefect's badge.

Malfoy gawked, and Andi, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Tara, and Neville smiled. Luna was buried in _The Quibbler._

"So, who's the other Prefect?" Malfoy asked.

"That's none of your business, is it?" Harry asked, drawing Malfoy's attention.

"Careful, Potter, or I'll give you detention." Malfoy sneered, and left.

Andi found a seat as Harry and Ron resumed theirs and Neville asked, "So who's the other Prefect?"

"Colin Creevy," Andi replied, "I'll have a hear time getting rid of him. He wouldn't stop talking. I finally got him to leave me alone. Took a while though."

"I know exactly what you mean," Harry said. "Did he ask you to get him my autograph?"

"Yes, and he asked if we were dating, and if he could get a picture of us together. Then he asked what happened at the Ministry." Here, Andi stopped and took a deep breath. "At that point I told him to go away and stalked off."

"Don't worry about it. What you'll have to worry about is Malfoy. He's not happy you're a Prefect. I could tell." Harry said.

"I'd noticed."

The door to the compartment slid open and a girl said, "I'm supposed to be delivering these to Neville Longbottom, and Harry P-Potter."

She handed them scrolls and left, sliding the door shut behind her.

Harry opened his scroll and read,

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope you will join me for lunch in compartment C._

_Professor H. Slughorn_

"Who's Professor Slughorn?" Neville asked.

"New teacher," Harry replied, remembering all of the people Slughorn had shown him over the summer. What was the group called? The Slug Club?

"How come only you two got one?" Tara asked. "Shouldn't I get one too?"

"I don't know sis. I don't have a very good feeling about this though."

"Do we have to join him?" Neville asked.

"I guess we'd better, though I'd rather stay here." Harry replied.

They got up, left, and slid the compartment door closed behind them.

The hall was crowded and Harry's idea of slipping under the Invisibility Cloak to see what Malfoy was up to died on his lips.

As they made their way down the hall to compartment C, people hurtled out of their compartments to get a good look at Harry, with the exception of Cho, who hurled herself into her compartment when she saw Harry coming.

When they reached compartment C, Harry and Neville saw that they weren't the only ones Slughorn had invited.

When they walked in Slughorn boomed, "Harry, m'boy!" greeting him like an old friend.

"Let me introduce you. Blaise Zabini, he's in your year. This is Cormac McLaggen, Marcus Belby, and this charming young lady tells me she knows you."

Ginny was sitting squashed in a corner by Slughorn, looking like she wasn't quite sure how she got there.

Harry soon found out everyone was here because they were connected to somebody either well-known or influential–except Ginny. She looked so beautiful sitting there. The way her hair shone in the sunlight... He shook himself. Ginny was dating Taylor, and him, Andi. He could not think thoughts like that. No. He loved Andi. Ginny was just a beautiful show-off.

Andi heard the compartment door open, and turned in her seat to face Neville, who was back from his invitation to lunch. The only thing was, Harry wasn't with him.

As Neville resumed his seat she asked, "Where's Harry?"

"I don't know. He pulled out his Invisibility Cloak, threw it over himself, and said he'd tell us later. So, I've got no clue where he is."

"Oh no!" Hermione burst out.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Harry's trying to prove Malfoy's replaced his father as a Death Eater!" she cried.

"What?! We have to go get him!" Tara cried.

"We can't!" Hermione cried in despair. "It's the sixth year Slytherin compartment. We'd be no match for them, even if Harry had the Invisibility Cloak."

Andi groaned. Harry just barged into a compartment full of his year's enemies from Slytherin were in. All they could do now was wait and see if he'd come out alive. She was worried he wouldn't. From the looks on everyone's faces, they all were, especially Tara.

They didn't see Harry for the rest of the train ride, and hoped they would see him at the Gryffindor table.

When they got to the Gryffindor table and everyone was settled, they looked up and down the table, but didn't see Harry anywhere. Andi noticed Malfoy slip into his seat just as Dumbledore started his speech. She knew that Malfoy had found Harry and that Harry was still on the train. The only thing that really bothered her, though, was that she couldn't go and stop the train from leaving Hogsmead Station. What could she do? Nothing.

Not very interesting stuff was said on the journey to Hogwarts, but there were a few things he would have to tell Ron and Hermione to help prove his theory. When the train stopped at Hogsmead Station Malfoy convinced Pansy to go on without him and started rummaging in his trunk.

Harry leaned forward eagerly, figuring he was about to see something Pansy couldn't even know about.

Suddenly Malfoy turned around, wand in hand, pointed it at Harry, and said, _"Pertificus Totalus!"_

Harry was frozen in the position and toppled from the rack, the Cloak stuck beneath him.

"You didn't hear anything I have to worry about, Potter. But while I've got you here..." Draco said, then stomped on Harry's nose.

"Harry felt it break as blood spurted out of it and into his open mouth.

"Now, let's see," Malfoy said. He pulled the Invisibility Cloak from under Harry and threw it over him.

"I don't they'll find you until they get back to London. See you around, Potter. Or not."

Malfoy left, closing the compartment door behind him.

The train lurched and started to move. Harry knew that no one would find he was missing until he was halfway back to London.

Suddenly, the compartment door slid open, the Cloak flew off of him, and a voice said, "Wotcher, Harry."

Tonks un-immobilized him, helped him to his feet, and led him to the door of the train.

She jumped, then Harry did, almost falling over.

They walked up to the castle after Tonks fixed Harry's broken nose. Tonks used a Patronus to send a message to the school.

They waited at the gate to the grounds and waited for someone to come get Harry.

Soon, they saw a lantern bobbing in the distance. Then, the Potions Master came into view.

"I meant for Hagrid to get the message." Tonks said when she saw Snape.

"Hagrid was also late to the feast, and besides, I was surprised at your new Patronus." Snape replied.

_Tonks has a new Patronus?_ Harry mused. _I'll talk to Hermione about that._

Snape hit the chains on the gate with his wand and they snaked back as the gates creaked open.

Harry stepped through and Snape closed the gates in Tonks' face, with the chains snaking back to their original positions.

As they walked back up to the school, Snape took a total of 50 house points from Harry. Then he said that Harry could walk into the Great Hall in his Muggle attire, without using the Invisibility Cloak.

Harry walked as fast as he could towards the Gryffindor table, saw the others, and sped towards them. He was at the Gryffindor table before people even started to notice him.

He pushed his way in-between Hermione and Andi and was about to grab some food when it vanished and was replaced with deserts.

"Harry! Are you okay? What happened?" Andi asked frantically.

"Why is there blood all over your face?" Hermione asked.

"What?" Harry asked, grabbing his spoon. He saw the dried blood from when Malfoy broke his nose all over his face.

"Here," Hermione said. Then she used a spell to clean off his face.

"Thanks," he replied, and grabbed some deserts before he could be asked anymore questions.

Andi and the others really wanted to know what happened, but took his hint and let hi eat in peace.

After Dumbledore dismissed them Andi and Hermione jumped up, going to lead the First Years to their dormitories.

Ron stayed behind with Harry, and got the explanation of what happened on the train.

"Why were yeh late, Harry?" Hagrid asked, coming up behind them.

"Got held up on the train. What about you?" Harry replied.

"I was up with Grawp. He's got a nice cave in the mountains. I'd best be goin'. I've to prepare for my class tomorrow. I'll see you guys there."

Hagrid left, leaving a pale Ron and Harry behind.

"I'm not taking the class." Ron said. "You're not are you?"

Harry shook his head.

"And Hermione's not is she?"

Harry shook his head again. He didn't want to know what Hagrid would think when his three favorite students had dropped his class.

They made their way up to Gryffindor Tower. When they reached the Fat Lady Ron gave the password, and they joined the others by the fire. Harry told what had happened on the train, and Andi looked murderous.

"That little git!" she started, but stopped and looked up when Harry put a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll get him back later. For now, just forget about it. There's nothing we can do. Let's all get some sleep. We have classes tomorrow."

"Okay, Harry. But I've still got an engagement with Malfoy to settle this matter." Andi said, as she and Tara headed toward their dorms, and Hermione headed toward hers.

Ron chuckled.

"And what are you laughing about?" Harry asked.

"She's sweet," Ron started, but stopped Harry's retort, "but you've got to admit she does have a lot of fire in her. And I know she's your girlfriend, so don't blow up on me. I was just making a point."

"And you'd best remember that she's my girlfriend Ronald Weasley!" Harry replied, trying to be stern.

"Hey! I've got a girlfriend!" Ron defended. "And one you can't take! Remember it's your sister!"

"You're right." Harry laughed.

Then he and Ron made their way up to their dormitory to get a good night's sleep for the day to come.

**I hope you liked the chapter! I hurried to finish it so I could get it up before I left for camp. Once again, I'll be gone for a week, so I'll get all reviews and comments then. I also hope I'll have a start on the next chapter. Yes, I know I changed the spelling of Marlene's name, so please no flamers about that. Thanks to all for reading and PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks again! **


	25. Relationships Gone Bad and Grave News

1**Hey! I'm back! Ready to let you guys read another of my eventful chapters. School is starting, so if I don't get a chapter up in a while, I'm very, very busy. I'll have homework, and I've got marching band, so I'll have a full schedule. Anyway, let's get off of the topic of my problems. I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or sets. However, I do own part of the plot and the characters Taylor, Andi, and Taylor. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

The next day they all got their schedules and wandered off to class.

That evening in the common room Hermione received a letter from Victor. She wondered why he had sent a letter so soon. Surly he hadn't gotten the one she sent him yet.

Her eyes zoomed through it and at the end she gave a little gasp. She couldn't believe it.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Andi asked, hearing Hermione's gasp.

"Victor's letter." Hermione replied in a small voice.

"What is it? What did he say?" Ron asked.

"He...he..." she lowered the letter and they could see tears leaking down her cheeks.

At that moment, Taylor walked over. "Hey guys. What's up?" he asked. Then he noticed Hermione's state. "Hermione what's wrong?"

Everyone heard the genuine concern in his voice, and Andi was puzzled. Why would Taylor be so worried about Hermione?

Hermione didn't say a word, and Andi took the letter from her.

Hermione just said, "The end..." then started to sob.

Andi read for a bit, gasped, and said, "Hermione, I'm so sorry."

"Well, what is it?" Taylor asked, with nods from everyone wanting to hear.

"Can I say?" Andi asked, and Hermione nodded.

Andi read, "'_Hermione, I'm sorry to say this_, _but our relationship must come to an end. I'm my feelings for you are gone. I have found another girl and believe she will be the right one for me. We can still be friends, but, as of this moment, we are no longer in a relationship.'"_

Andi lowered the letter, and saw the sympathy for Hermione on everyone's faces. To complete the picture, and to Andi's utter amazement, Taylor was seen letting Hermione cry into his shoulder.

When Hermione left, Andi grabbed Taylor's hand and dragged him up to his dormitory. She saw no one was in there, so she started on Taylor.

"What do you think you were doing?!" she cried.

"What?"

"You have a girlfriend for goodness sake!"

"I was being a friend! Is there something wrong with that?!"

"Yes, there is! What if Ginny saw you? She had no clue what was going on! If she saw, all she could see was Hermione in your arms, sobbing into your shoulder! She'll tink you're cheating on her!"

"Then I'll explain! What if Harry had done that? What would you have done?"

"I would have come to see what the problem was. I _know _Harry doesn't love Hermione. No. I know. Don't question that, because I know for a fact Harry genuinely loves me."

"And how do you know that, sis?"

"I can tell, Taylor. I know. I don't know how I know, but I know."

With that, Andi left to go check on Ginny. She knew for a fact that Ginny had seen it, because she saw Ginny staring at Taylor, then running to the girls's dormitories.

"Ginny?" Andi asked, walking up to her. "Ginny, what's wrong?"

"Taylor," Ginny sobbed. "He's cheating on me!"

"With who?" Andi asked gently.

"H-Hermione. He was holding her in his arms. H-He used to hold _m-me_ like that."

"Ginny, do you really think Hermione would cheat on Victor? Or that she would be going out with Taylor when she _knows _that you two are dating? Besides, he's not. Also, I just yelled at him for doing what he did. He's probably still in his dorm. Wh y don't you go talk to him?"

"I will. Thanks, Andi." Ginny said, wiping away her tears.

She left, and Andi started to get read for bed. It had been a long, and exhausting, day.

As she was about to get into bed, Hermione came in.

"Andi? Harry would like a word with you. I'm fine. I have now realized Victor and I aren't right for each other anyway. I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"See you in the morning," Andi replied as she slipped on her robe.

"Harry?" Andi asked, entering the common room.

"Over here."

"You wanted to talk to me. What is it you want to tell me?"

"Dumbledore needs to see you, me, Taylor, and Tara immediately. I have no clue why."

At that moment Andi saw Ginny burst out of the boys's dorms and run to the girls's.

"Harry, why don't you get Taylor? I'll go see what's up with Ginny and get Tara."

With that, Andi started walking to the girls's dormitories.

When she got to the dorm she heard sobbing in the direction of Ginny's bed.

When she got there she asked, "Ginny, what happened?"

Ginny took control of her sobs and answered, "I got there and I asked him what happened. He told me, then I started to tell him I thought he was cheating on me and that he shouldn't do things like that if I don't know what's going on. Then he said I should come see if there's a reason he's holding another girl like that. I started yelling that a girls's mind doesn't work that way. Then he said they do, because you said that's what you'd do if Harry was doing that."

"Andi stopped her. "Is that all he said? Because that's not all I told him. I said I'd do that because I know Harry wouldn't cheat on me."

"Taylor didn't say that. Then he said if I can't do something like that, or I couldn't trust him, we shouldn't be dating. T-Then, he b-broke up w-with me!" Ginny wailed, breaking into sobs again.

"Get some sleep. I have to go. I'll talk to you in the morning." Then she added, more to herself than Ginny, "and I'll give Taylor a piece of my mind."

Andi hurried over to Tara's bed. "Tara. Tara, wake up. Wake up!"

"What?" Tara asked sleepily.

"Meet me in the common room, pronto. You'd better put your robe on, too."

"Andi, what's going on?"

"No idea. Just hurry."

When Andi, Tara, Taylor, and Harry were gathered in the common room, Harry said, "Let's go. We need to get to Dumbledore's office as fast as possible."

When they got to his office and were seated, Dumbledore said, "I have some grave news for you children."

"What is it, professor?" Andi asked, worried.

"It involves your dad," Dumbledore replied, pointing at Andi and Taylor, "and your mom."

This time Dumbledore pointed to Harry and Tara.

"Sir, what's going on?" Tara asked apprehensively.

**I surely hope you all liked this chapter! We had some problems with relationships this time. The question is, will they straiten out? You'll have to wait for that one to be answered. However, the big question right now is: What is so important that has to do with Lily and Sirius that it's urgent for the four to know? That question will be answered in the next chapter, so anticipate it. I will get the next chapter posted ASAP, but I am very busy. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**


	26. A Kidnaping or a Secret Love Life?

1**Hey! I'm back! Hoping to get this chapter up before school starts, but no guarantees. I probably will. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and, to clarify things, this chapter is pretty much the explanation Albus gives Andi, Harry, Tara, and Taylor, but it is the actual event. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**

It was late at night when Sirius heard a knock on the front door. _Who the heck is visiting at this time of night?_ He wondered.

He quietly slipped downstairs, putting his robe on, his wand out. He stood at the top of the last flight of stairs, pointed his wand at the door, and made it open.

"Sirius, it's me! My Marauder name is Moony, I'm a werewolf and Dumbledore is the Secret Keeper to your house."

Sirius lowered his wand, invited his friend into the sitting room, and asked, "Why are you calling at this time of night?"

"I desperately need to talk to you and Lily. No, this doesn't concern James. Just, please, go get Lily."

Sirius was puzzled, but he went upstairs, woke Lily without waking James, and brought her back to the sitting room.

"Now, sit on the couch. Lily, sit in front of the quill and parchment, please. I need you to write something for me."

"Remus, what is going on?" Sirius asked.

Remus ignored him and said, "Ready, Lily? Write 'Dear James,'."

"What!?" Lily cried.

"Shush! If you wake James... That would not be a good idea."

"Remus, what the hell is going on?" Sirius asked.

"Language, Black. And shut up. Now Lily, you either write what I tell you, or I'll kill Sirius. Now write!"

"Remus, what are you doing? You'd kill one of your best friends? What has happened to you?" Lily asked, as she wrote.

"Just be quiet and write. Next write, 'I am so sorry, but I must leave you. I have found that my true feelings are for Sirius. Please, don't be angry with me..."

Remus had Lily finish the letter with 'Love, Lily'.

"Now, I'm going to take this upstairs and put it on your pillow. If either one of you moves or makes a sound, I'll kill James."

Lily started to sob, and Sirius pulled her close, letting her cry into his shoulder.

"There, we're acting like lovers already, aren't we?" Remus asked sarcastically, then disappeared up the stairs with the note.

Sirius just glared after him.

The next morning James woke up and saw the note on Lily's pillow.

He picked it up and read,

Dear James,

I am so sorry, but I must leave you. I have found that my true feelings are for Sirius. Please, don't be angry with me. I don't want to cause you any pain, but I know you would want me to be happy. We have run away to get married, and will not come back to this house. Sirius says you may have it. We will pick up Sirius's kids and Harry for Christmas and after the school year at King's Cross Station. You may pick up Tara, and we can switch each year, if that is what you want. Please, don't come looking for us. We don't want to torture you and we don't want any conflicts with the family.

Love, Lily

P.S. Remus has no clue, so if you'd tell him for us, that would be greatly appreciated.

James was dismayed as he read the letter again.

When he got to the P.S. though, he could tell something wasn't right. That little comment about Remus. Lily would never have said that. He looked closer and saw two very small words cramped above Remus's name: Imperious Curse.

He thought back to the time he had kidnaped Sirius. He had only remembered it because the Imperious Curse that was cast on him wasn't that strong.

_Remus must have been under the Imperious Curse!_ James thought. _Though it doesn't look like Lucius cast it. This one has to be stronger. I don't think Remus has had any room for his own thoughts. I'll tell him, but I won't show my suspicions, just in case._ James thought.

He sent a letter to Remus and asked Kreacher to get breakfast ready.

When Remus arrived James invited him into the sitting room, and, before either of them sat down, Remus said, "That's weird."

"What is?"

"I have some vague memory that I was here last night. Lily was sitting there," Remus pointed to one side of the couch, "with Sirius beside her. Lily was writing something, and Sirius is shooting hostile looks in my direction. I don't know why though. Though, I can see the desperate sadness in Sirius's eyes, and Lily seems like she's really sad too, almost crying. I'm not sure if it's real though." Remus finished.

James sighed. "Remus, please sit down. I have something to tell you."

"James, what's wrong? You sound depressed, and there's a look of sadness in your eyes." Remus's eyes grew big. "James, nothing has happened to the kids I hope!"

"No. As far as I know the kids are fine. Though after this news I'm sure they'll be just as worried as I am if not more."

"James, what is it? What has you so worried?"

"This morning I woke up and saw a note on Lily's pillow. I picked it up and read this."

James read all of the note, except the P.S., to Remus.

"Remus, I don't think they ran away to get married. In fact, I don't think the ran away at all."

"What did you say, James?"

"Weren't you listening?"

"Sorry. I had a flashback."

"Will you tell me?" James asked, hoping it was also from last night.

"Sure. Though, it's a little vague."

"Any vague memories you have could be a huge help. Lease, continue."

Remus was puzzled, but he told of taking a note upstairs and a threat. Then he took Lily and Sirius and disapparated with them.

"Though I remember saying something like 'I'm sorry, James. I have to do this. I can't help it.' I don't know why I'd say that though." Remus added.

"Do you remember where you apparated to?" James asked anxiously.

"Breakfast is ready, Master James." Kreacher said, popping in.

"Thank you, Kreacher. We'll be there in a moment."

"Kreacher bowed and disappeared with another pop.

"James, I'm sorry. I don't remember." Remus said sadly, realizing this was very important to James without knowing why.

"That's okay, Remus. I wouldn't expect you to remember everything. Let's go eat."

As they ate breakfast James wrote an urgent message to Dumbledore.

"Remus, thanks for coming over. I will contact the Auror office immediately. I must tell them about the letter and my suspicions. If you remember where you took Lily and Sirius contact me immediately."

Remus left and James apparated to the Ministry.

As he did James had a thought. Was it a kidnaping or was it really a secret love life?

**I hope you all loved it! I know I left a cliffhanger, but don't writers want their readers to anticipate more? I would think so! Anyway, I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I possibly can. I'll be very busy during the school year, so if I don't get a chapter up in a long time, I've been too busy to have time to either write or type it. PLEASE REVIEW! I love to get reviews and they encourage me to keep writing because that way I know I've got readers that want to know more! SO PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! And a special thanks to all of my readers who review! Those include Seafrost Dragon, 2hyper4life, and taylorwader. I would really like more reviews to keep me going! That way I know more people are anticipating more of the story! When I get so little reviews, like 5 or less, each chapter I get 5 or fewer reviews I'm a little more discouraged to keep writing, or at least taking my time to type the story for the few readers I have. So, as I've said before, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	27. Worry,a Little Hope, and More Grave News

1**Hey! I'm back and I hope I can get this chapter up as soon as I possibly can. I may not get another chapter up soon because I've got a LOT of full weeks ahead of me, so I may not have time to type.** **Hope you enjoy this chapter. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN**

As Dumbledore finished telling them the news that their parents had been kidnaped Andi could be seen sobbing in Harry's arms, tears leaking down Harry's cheeks and into Andi's hair, and Tara and Taylor crying silently to themselves.

A few moments later an owl flew through Dumbledore's open office window the same moment green flames erupted in the fireplace.

"Do you know where they were taken, James?" Dumbledore asked urgently, and the four looked up.

"Yes. I've already informed the Aurors. They're on their way."

"That's good." Dumbledore said, then turned to his letter.

"Dad?" Harry asked. "Is it all true? Were mum and Sirius kidnaped?"

James sighed. "I'm afraid so."

Andi started to sob even harder. She had just lost her mom, was she going to loose her dad, too?

James sat down and let his daughter, Tara, cry into his shoulder.

Then he smiled over at Andi and Harry. "You two are serious about this aren't you?"

A weak smile from Harry was his only reply.

Dumbledore turned to them. "Will you children wait for James at the bottom of the stairs? I need to speak urgently with him.

As they closed the door behind them they heard James ask, "What is it Albus?"

When James met the children they could tell he was very, very sad.

"Dad?" Tara asked. "Is mum going to be okay?"

"I know she will. Your mum's a fighter."

"What about d-dad?" Andi asked, trying to control her voice.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He's also a fighter. Why else would he be a Marauder?" James asked, and got a smile in return.

"The news was the Aurors that were sent to rescue them failed their mission. Only one survived and he got back to the Ministry. The good news is they got a glimpse of Sirius and Lily, and they are both alive. Don't be relieved though, because they aren't out of danger yet. Let's get to the common room."

After he made sure the four were safely in the common room, James gave the Fat Lady some instructions.

"Do not let anyone except the students, Minerva, Albus, and myself into the common room. Also, do not let Andi Black, Taylor Black, Tara Potter, and Harry Potter out of the common room. Those instructions are until further notice from Minerva, the Headmaster, or myself."

In the common room Andi was once again sobbing in Harry's arms, and Ron and Hermione had come down wondering why the others weren't in their beds sleeping. Now, because of those events, Tara was sobbing into Ron's arms and Taylor was explaining the problem to them.

When he was finished he asked, "Hermione, may I talk to you for a moment? Alone?"

Andi heard that and bolted upright.

"Sure," Hermione answered, not seeing Andi's movement.

"Andi, what's wrong?" Harry asked.

"If he asks her out..." Andi said in a menacing voice.

"Why would he do that?" Ron asked. "He's dating Ginny."

"No. He broke up with her and it broke her heart. If he asks Hermione out... Let me just say I may wake the whole house."

"If it comes to that I'll put a Silencing Charm around the common room." Harry replied.

A few minutes later Taylor and Hermione came back, and Taylor had a definite spring in his step.

Hermione confirmed Andi's suspicions by announcing, "Taylor just asked me out."

Andi jumped up, red hair, inherited from her mother, flaring behind her like fire. She whipped to face Taylor and gave him a deathly glare.

"What's your problem?" he asked.

"You don't know?" Andi asked, her voice a deadly whisper. "I'm surprised."

Harry pulled out his wand and silently cast a Silencing Charm around the common room.

"How would I know what your problem is?" Taylor asked.

"Don't you take that tone with me, Taylor Sirius Black!" Andi said, her voice rising to a shout with every syllable. "You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"I've no idea." Taylor replied mildly. "Please, explain."

"IT ONLY HAPPENED EARLIER TONIGHT! HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW?!"

"What? Learning about dad and Lily? Why do you have a problem with that?"

"DO I HAVE TO CURSE YOU?! YOU BROKE UP WITH GINNY TWO HOURS AGO! NOW YOU ASK HERMIONE OUT! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO HAVE A GIRLFRIEND? DO YOU JUST USE THEM UNTIL YOU FIND THE RIGHT ONE?!" Andi replied, and knew she was hitting really low with that last part, but she didn't care.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! I DO NOT! AS A MATTER OF FACT I NEVER ACTUALLY LOVED GINNY! I THOUGHT I HAD, BUT I DIDN'T! I REALIZED THAT OVER THE SUMMER! I ALSO REALIZED THAT I ACTUALLY LOVE HERMIONE! DOES THAT CLARIFY THINGS FOR YOU?!"

Andi stood in shock. Her brother loving Hermione? Was that why there was so much concern in his voice earlier? Was that the reason he broke up with Ginny?

"Really, Taylor?" Hermione asked. "You truly love me?"

"Yes."

"I love you, too. I noticed that after Victor broke up with me."

Andi could see her shock mirrored on Harry, Ron, and Tara's faces.

They had always thought Victor and Hermione, and Taylor and Ginny would end up together. Now it was a jumbled mess. They didn't know what to think.

Taylor and Hermione smiled at each other and started to move off.

"Now, wait just one minute!" Andi yelled, coming out of her shock.

"What?" Taylor asked.

"Have you forgotten already? I can't believe it." Andi said, remembering the reason they were all still up.

"What are you talking about, sis?" Taylor asked, and it was clear he had completely forgotten the kidnaping.

"I can't believe you. No. I'm not going to tell you. If it mattered to you you'd remember. But, clearly, it doesn't matter to you and doesn't bother you at all. Just go. Leave me alone."

Andi sat back down and re-huddled into Harry's arms, tears once more leaking down her cheeks.

Taylor and Hermione went to a far corner of the common room, and Tara huddled up to Ron.

Both Harry and Ron rested their heads on their girlfriends's, also filled with grief for what Andi had reminded them of.

When the Gryffindors, got into the common room the next morning they were surprised to find four people on the couches. However, they all ignored them and hurried down to breakfast. All, that is, except a red-headed girl who hurried over and woke them.

"What? Have they been found?" Andi asked.

"Has who been found?" Ginny asked, confused.

"Ginny? Oh, never mind. We just got some news last night. Thanks. We'll be right down." Andi said, not wanting to explain.

She woke Harry, Ron, and Tara, then went over to the corner Taylor and Hermione were occupying and woke them, saying, "We'd better get ready for class."

They all got ready and Ron was the first one out of the portrait.

"Oh, Ronald," the Fat Lady said.

"Erm...yes?" Ron asked, looking nervous.

"Don't worry, dear. I just need to tell you that the Headmaster says it's fine if you and Miss Granger miss your classes today. The Potters and the Blacks are not allowed to leave the tower, so they will also be missing their classes."

"Thank you." Ron said, gave the password, and re-entered the common room to tell the others.

When Harry heard they couldn't leave the tower, he said, "Fine. We'll have our breakfast here then. Dobby."

A house-elf appeared before them with a little _pop._

"Yes, Master Harry?"

"Would you please ask the other elves to get the six of us breakfast? We aren't allowed to leave the tower temporarily, for certain reasons."

"Certainly, Master Harry." Dobby replied, and with another little _pop_ he disappeared.

Fifteen minutes later he re-appeared with a few other house-elves and a lot of food.

They had a nice breakfast and after that they got out the homework they hadn't been able to do the night before due to the events that went on.

Up until lunch they were busy with their homework and, when they were finished, the elves brought them lunch.

While they were eating Dean, Ginny, and one of Taylor's friends walked through the portrait hole.

"Where have you guys been?" Ginny asked. "According to Dean, even Hermione hasn't been in any of her classes all morning."

"We aren't allowed to leave Gryffindor tower. Ron and Hermione can, but they had the option of staying with us, so they did." Tara explained. "Could you guys give us our homework?"

"Sure," Dean answered, and Ron, Hermione, and Harry went over to get theirs.

Andi and Tara got theirs from Ginny while Taylor got his from his friend.

Then they to leave for afternoon classes. They were thanked for giving the homework, and as they left, the others went back to eating lunch.

There wasn't that much homework and Harry, Ron, Andi, and Tara spent the rest of the afternoon discussing what the Ministry, James, and Professor Dumbledore were doing to save Lily and Sirius. Of course, it was a rather touchy subject for Andi, as of she had lost her mom only a summer ago.

During their discussion a message came from Dumbledore by the way of Fawks.

Children,

I am sorry to inform you that James has also been captured. I am not sure how this happened, but know that it is not Remus's doing, as I got the message while he was visiting me. The Ministry is now going to send out its Unspeakables to retrieve your parents. Once again, I am sorry to inform you of this misfortune. I will inform you of any developments.

Albus Dumbledore

"NO!" Harry yelled. He couldn't believe it. His dad was captured.

Later that night, as they were eating dinner, another note came for them.

Children...

**Hope you guys enjoyed the story! It WILL be a while before I get the next one up. Chapter, I mean. Hope you guys will stick around for more! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**


	28. Good News and a Happy Reunion

1**Hey! I'm back! I don't' have as much going on right now so I might be able to get a couple of chapters up. Don't hold me to that though. It may not happen. Anyway, let's get to the story shall we? Here it is. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT**

Children,

This time I am happy to say that I have good news. Your parents, Lily, James, and Sirius were successfully rescued by the Unspeakables. They are on their way to the school now. Please join me in my office. Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley may come as well, if they like.

Albus Dumbledore

Harry looked over at Andi and saw she was glowing. He could also see tears of happiness. He knew they were all relieved.

Ron and Hermione voiced that they were coming too, and the six of them left their dinner(after the elves were called) and headed to Dumbledore's office.

The Fat Lady let them pass, so Dumbledore must have sent word to her.

When they arrived their parents weren't there yet and Dumbledore said, "They should be here soon."

They all sat down and waited. Not five minutes later their parents arrived via Portkey.

Andi threw herself at her dad and knocked the breath out of him.

"Woah, Tiger!"

"I was so worried!" she replied, her voice muffled.

"No need to be worried. I'm fine." Sirius replied with a smile.

"_Now_ you are. You weren't earlier." Andi pointed out, her tone of voice playful.

"You little brat!"

"Now that's Marauder material, Paddy." James said, and Lily laughed.

As this was being said Harry got up and faced his godfather.

"Did you just call my girlfriend a brat, Pad? You're gonna get it now! No one calls _my_ girlfriend a brat!"

Then Harry whipped out his wand and cast a silent Tickling Charm on Sirius.

Sirius started laughing and dropped to the floor, sqirming.

Harry smiled evily and Andi turned to Harry and asked, "What did you do to my father?! Why are you torturing him?!"

Harry laughed at her antics and James said, "Well, we have _two_ Marauders. And, oh my goodness, they're dating. The school's in trouble now! You're going to have to watch these two, Albus."

"I will," Albus said, his eyes twinkling.

"Make...it...stop!...Make ...it...STOP!" Sirius panted through his laughs.

"I don't know...." Harry mused. "What do you think, Andi?"

"How long has he been tortured?"

"For about five minutes now," James answered.

"I guess," Andi said reluctantly.

"Somehow...I will...get...you two...back...for this." Sirius panted, after Harry canceled the spell.

"Shall we take that as a threat?" Andi asked Harry.

"Alright you tow, that's enough." James laughed, Lily laughing beside him.

"Oh, yeah. _Now_ you help me, James." Sirius said, mock glaring at his best friend. "I thought we were _supposed_ to be friends."

"What?" James asked innocently.

"Alright. Sirius you can get back at him later. Right now I think we need to escort these six munchkins to bed."

"You're giving me permission?" Sirius asked and Lily gave him a small smile.

"Hey!" James protested. "Who's side are you on?"

"Mine," Lily answered

.

"Smart answere, smarty-pants." James teased.

"And who are you calling 'munchkin'?" Harry asked. "I'm as tall as you!"

Lily just laughed.

"Come on. Let's get you back to the common room." Sirius said.

"A wise choice. They will have classes tomorrow." Dumbledore said. "However, I would like Mr. Potter and Miss Black to stay a moment longer."

Andi looked at Harry, cunfuzzled, but Harry just shrugged.

After the other seven left, Dumbledore cast a Privacy Charm.

"I would just like to say that Harry, your first lesson will be Saturday night at 8 o'clock. Andi, I would just like you to help him remember that. You may go." Dumbledore said, dismissing them.

When they closed the door behind them Andi asked, "What do you think his real reason for asking me to stay was?"

"No idea. But he knows we're dating so maybe that was reason enough for him. I mean, the whole school knows we're dating."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Andi replied.

When they entered the common room they could see everyone except Taylor waiting for them.

Harry smiled. "Just mild conversation." he said, and Andi nodded and added, "Nothing important. He was just wondering how we were doing in our studies."

Actually that was true. Dumbledore had also asked them that, because he knew the others would question them.

"Very well. We'll see you over Christmas Break. Don't forget to write."lily said, and she, James, and Sirius left.

Harry and Andi dragged Ron, Hermione, and Tara into a corner of the common room and told them about Dumbledore's lesson on Saturday.

"Wow. Harry, that's two days from now."

"I know! Why don't we get some sleep so we'll be awake in our classes tomorrow?"

"Great idea," Andi said. "See you guys in the morning. Meet at breakfast?"

Everyone nodded and headed for bed.

**Hey! I'm so glad I got this chapter up for you guys to read! I hope to have the next chapter up soon...but don't hold me to that as I've said before. I had almost forgotten I was typing this, so a thanks to my friend (taylorwader) for reminding me.** **I would like people to review! It really inspires me to write more as I know I've got those that want to read it. So PLEASE REVIEW! If I don't get any, I might start setting a certain number I would need to get before I posted the next chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	29. A Strange and Helpful Memory

1**Hey! I'm back. I'm SO sorry I haven't been able to get a chapter up on either of my stories. I've been so busy. I've got a lot going on. It's the holidays, pretty much everyone's busy. Anyway, here's the next chapter and I'll try to get the next chapter of ****The Adventures of the Marauders**** up ASAP. I've still got to write part of it so no guarantees. I do not own Harry Potter. I do own any characters not in Harry Potter and part of the plot. Enjoy!~**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE**

The rest of the year up until Christmas went well.

Harry learned a lot from hs lessons with Dumbledore. However, he didn't see how learning about Voldemort's past would help him defeat Voldemort in the Final Battle.

Another thing that bothered the group was that Dumbledore would be gone for weeks at a time. With all of the Death Eaters around shouldn't he stay at the school? Apparently to Dumbledore, what he was doing was much more important.

However, Harry had a lot more on his mind than Dumbledore being gone. He had schoolwork, Quidditch (of which he was Quidditch captain), detentions with Snape, and something much more important.

In his last meeting with Dumbledore, Dumbledore had given him the job of procuring a memory from Slughorn. This memory would be the key to destroying Voldemort. Or so Dumbledore said.

Slughorn also finally cornered Harry into one of his parties. His Christmas party.

He had told Hermione to find a time when Harry didn't have Quidditch practice or anything.

Harry caved, and, of course, chose Andi to come to the party with him, as they were allowed to bring guests.

Tara brought Ron, and Hermione brought Taylor.

A few days before the party hagrid came and told them Aragog, his HUGE pet Acromantula had died. He wanted them to come to Aragog's "funeral."

Also, Harry had no luck getting the memory from Slughorn. He had been trying for weeks, but it was to no avail.

So Hermione finally convinced Harry to use his Felix Felixis for luck to get the memory from Slughorn.

So Harry drank a small portion, just enough for a few hours' luck, and made his decision.

"I'm going to see Hagrid."

"What? Harry, no! You should go to Slughorn's office!" Hermione said.

"No, I've got a good feeling about going to Hagrid's." Harry replied as he slipped on his Invisibility Cloak.

Before Hermione could argue any further, Harry was down the dormitory stairs.

He went out the portrait hole and out onto the grounds. He went around by the greenhouses and, on the other side of a low wall, , heard Slughorn talking to Professor Sprout.

He hear Slughorn walking his way and, on a whim, pulled off the Invisibility Cloak, revealing himself to Slughorn.

"Oh my! Harry m'boy, try not to jump out on your old professor like that."

"Sorry, sir." Harry replied. "I was just going to Hagrid's."

"You shouldn't be out this late. You can see him tomorrow."

"Well, you see sir, his pet Acromantula died and he wanted me to come to its burial."

"Acromantula, did you say?"

"Yes sir."

"Well," Slughorn started, "you go on down and I'll be there in a moment. Just need to drop these off." He told Harry, lifting an armful of leaves.

"I'll tell Hagrid."

"Sure, sure," Slughorn said, then started toward the castle, muttering to himself.

Harry slipped the Cloak back on and hurried the rest of the way to Hagrid's.

"Harry!" Hagrid said when he opened the door. "Where're the others?"

"They had too much homework." Harry replied.

"Alrigh'. We'll be righ' out in the pumpkin patch. Let's go." Hagrid said.

"Hagrid, I met Professor Slughorn on the way down," Harry started, and Hagrid's expression turned worried.

"He didn't give ya detention or anythin' did he?"

"No, he said he'd like to say a few words over Aragog." Harry replied, and Hagrid's eyes started to water.

"Tha' was nice o' him." He said, then got out a tablecloth-sized handkerchief and blew his nose loudly.

When Slughorn showed up, puffing and out of breath, they went out to the pumpkin patch.

"It was nice o' you to come an' not give Harry detention, Professor." Hagrid said.

"It was no problem." Slughorn replied, bending over Aragog's great head.

When Slughorn stood back up, Hagrid moved forward and rolled Aragog into the huge pit he had dug.

Then Hagrid and Slughorn said a few words and they all proceeded back inside.

When they had sat down at Hagrid's table, Slughorn pulled out four bottles of Butterbeer and Hagrid pulled out three of his great big cups.

All night, Harry kept using a replenishing potion on the Butterbeer until Hagrid fell asleep.

The Harry started talking Slughorn into giving him the memory. When Slughorn fell asleep, after giving Harry the memory, Harry left and hurried back up to the castle.

He woke up the Fat Lady and said the password.

"Well, the password changed at midnight." she said, irritated.

"At midnight?!"

"Yes, and if you have a problem with that you can take it up with the Headmaster."

"I would if he were here." Harry replied.

"Actually, he arrived a few hours ago." Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor House Ghost, said.

"Where is her?" Harry asked, wheeling around.

"Why, he's in his office." Nick said.

Harry sprinted down the hallway and around the corner. He ran all the way to Dumbledore's office, shouted the password at the gargoyle, and sprinted up the spiral staircase.

Harry knocked, then burst into the office without waiting for an answer, startling Dumbledore.

"Harry," he said, shocked, "why are you calling at this late an hour?"

"Professor, I've got it. I've got Slughorn's memory." Harry panted.

All of the weariness disappeared from Dumbledore's face as he smiled.

He got out the Pensive and Harry hurried over to hand the vial to him.

When the memory had been emptied into the Pensive Harry dived into it with Dumbledore following.

_Once again they landed in Slughorn's office many years before._

_There was the much younger Slughorn, with his thick, shiny, straw-colored hair and his gingery blonde mustache, sitting again in the comfortable winged armchair in his office, his feet resting upon a velvet pouffe, a small glass of wine in one hand, the other rummaging in a box of crystalized pineapple. And there were the half-dozen teenage boys sitting around Slughorn with Tom Riddle in the midst of them, Marvolo's gold-and-black ring gleaming on his finger._

_Dumbledore landed beside Harry just as Riddle asked, "Sir, is it true that Professor Merrythought s retiring?"_

"_Tom, Tom, if I knew the answer I couldn't tell you," said Slughorn, wagging his finger reprovingly at Riddle, though winking at the same time. "I must say, I' like to know where you get your information, boy, more knowledgeable than half the staff, you are."_

_Riddle smiled; the other boys laughed and cast him admiring looks. _

"_What with yout uncanny ability to know things you shouldn't, and your careful flattery of the people who matter–thank you for the pineapple, by the way, you're quite right, it is my favorite–" _

_Several of the boys tittered again._

"–_I confidently expect you to rise to Minister of Magic within twenty years. Fifteen, if you keep sending me pineapple, I have _excellent_ contacts at the Ministry."_

_Tom Riddle merely smiled as the others laughed again. Harry noticed that he was by no means the eldest of the group of boys, but that they all seemed to look at him as their leader._

"_I don't know that politics would suit me, sir," he said when the laughter had died away. "I don't have the right kind of background, for one thing."_

_A couple of boys around him smirked at each other. Harry was sure they were enjoying a private joke, undoubtedly about what they knew, or suspected, regarding their gang leader's famous ancestor._

"_Nonsense," said Slughorn briskly, "couldn't be plainer you come from a decent Wizarding stock, abilities like yours. No, you'll go far, Tom, I've never been wrong about a student yet."_

_The small golden clock standing upon Slughorn's desk chimed eleven o'clock behind him and he looked around._

"_Good gracious, is it that time already? You'd better get going boys, or we'll all be in trouble. Lestrange, I want your essay by tomorrow or it's detention. Same goes for you, Avery."_

_One by one, the boys filed out of the room. Slughorn heaved himself out of his armchair and carried his empty glass over to his desk. A movement behind him made him look around; Riddle was still standing there._

"_Look sharp, Tom, you don't want to be caught out of bed after hours, and you a prefect..."_

"_Sir, I wanted to ask you something."_

"_Ask away, then, m'boy, ask away...."_

"_Sir, I wondered what you know about...about Horcruxes?"_

_Slughorn stared at him, his thick fingers absentmindedly caressing the stem of his wine galss._

"_Project for Defense Against the Dark Arts, is it?"_

_But Harry could tell that Slughorn knew perfectly well that this was not schoolwork._

"_Not exactly, sir," said Riddle, "I came across the term while reading and I didn't fully understand it."_

"_No...well...you'd be hard-pushed to find a book at Hogwarts that'll give you details on Horcruxes, Tom, that's very Dark stuff, very Dark indeed," said Slughorn._

"_But you obviously know all about them, sir? I mean, a wizard like you–sorry, I mean, if you can't tell me, obviously–I just knew if anyone could tell me, you could–so I just thought I'd ask–"_

_It was very well done, thought Harry, the hesitancy, the casual tone, the careful flattery, none of it overdone. He, Harry, had had too much experience of trying to wheedle information out of reluctant people not to recognize a master at work. He could tell that Riddle wanted the information very, very much; perhaps he had been working toward this moment for weeks._

"_Well," said Slughorn, not looking at Riddle, but fiddling with the ribbon on top of his box of crystalized pineapple, "well, it can't hurt to give you an overview, of course. Just so that you understand the term. A Horcrux is the word used for an object in which a person has concealed part of their soul."_

"_I don't quite understand how that woks, though, sir," said Riddle._

_His voice was carefully controlled, but Harry could sense his excitement._

"_Well, you split your soul, you see," said Slughorn, "and hide a prat of it in an object outside the body. Then, even if one's body is attacked or destroyed, one cannot die, for part of the soul remains earthbound and undamaged. But of course, existence in such a form..."_

_Slughorn's face crumpled and Harry found himself remembering words he had heard nearly two years before: _"I was ripped from my body, I was less than spirit, less than then meanest ghost...but still, I was alive."

"_...few would want it, Tom, very few. Death would be preferable."_

_But Riddle's hunger was now apparent; his expression was greedy, he could no longer hide his longing. _

"_How do you split your soul?"_

"_Well," said Slughorn uncomfortably, "you must understand that the soul is supposed to remain intact and whole. Splitting it is an act of violation, it is against nature."_

"_But how do you do it?"_

"_By an act of evil–the supreme act of evil. By committing murder. Killing rips the soul apart. The wizard intent upon creating a Horcrux would use the damage to his advantage: He would encase the torn portion–"_

"_Encase? But how–?"_

"_There is a spell, do not ask me, I don't know!" said Slughorn, shaking his head like an old elephant bothered by mosquitoes. "Do I look as though I have tried it–do I look like a killer?"_

"_No, sir, of course not," said Riddle quickly. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to offend..."_

"_Not at all, not at all, not offended," said Slughorn gruffly. "It's natural to feel some curiosity about these things....Wizards of a certain caliber have always been drawn to that aspect of magic...."_

"_Yes, sir," said Riddle. "What I don't understand though–just out of curiosity–I mean, would one Horcrux be much use? Can you only split your soul once? Wouldn't it be better, make you stronger, to have your soul in more pieces, I mean, for instance, isn't seven the most powerfully magical number, wouldn't seven–?"_

"_Merlin's Beard, Tom!" yelped Slughorn. "Seven! Isn't it bad enough to think of killing one person? And in any case...bad enough to divide the soul...but to rip it into seven pieces..."_

_Slughorn looked deeply troubled now: He was gazing at Riddle as though he had never seen him plainly before, and Harry could tell that he was regretting entering into the conversation at all._

"_Of course," he muttered, "this is all hypothetical, what we're discussing, isn't it? All academic..."_

"_Yes, sir, of course," said Riddle quickly._

"_But all the same, Tom...keep it quiet, what I've told–that's to say, what we've discussed. People wouldn't like to think we've been chatting about Horcruxes. It's a banned subject at Hogwarts, you know....Dumbledore's particularly fierce about it...."_

"_I won't say a word, sir," said Riddle, and he left, but not before Harry had glimpsed his face, which was full of that same wild happiness it had worn when he had first found out that he was a wizard, the sort of happiness that did not enhance his handsome features, but made them, somehow, less human...._

"_Thank you, Harry," said Dumbledore quietly. "Let us go...."_

When they were back in the office Harry and Dumbledore talked for a great while about what they had seen. They came to the conclusion that Voldemort had, in fact, split his soul seven times. They also found out that there were four Horcruxes left.

They also figured out that those four Horcruxes were Slytherin's locket, Hufflepuff's cup, the snake, Nagini, and something of Gryffindor's or Ravenclaw's.

Harry hurried back to the common room when he was dismissed and went to bed, planing to tell the others in the morning.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! I used an excerpt from the book. It was the memory. That belongs to JK. I have no claim over it. However, it was relevant to my story, and I wanted to make sure that it would be clear, so I used it as a excerpt. It may be a while before I get the next chapter up. I am still writing it and am very busy, so I may not get a lot of time to write. I'm sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up. But I'm glad I got it up, because I typed most of it today! Anyway, I hope you'll stay and wait for the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for reading!!**


	30. The Party and Christmas

1**Hey! I'm back! I know it's been a while. I'm so sorry! I've just been really, really busy and haven't had time to do any writing or typing. Once again, I'm so sorry. Here's the next chapter. Hope you all like it! Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER THIRTY**

"So you're going with Dumbledore when he finds the next one?" Andi asked, Harry having just told her, Hermione, Ron, and Tara about his most recent meeting with Dumbledore.

"Yes," Harry replied.

"We'd better get to class," Hermione said. "That is, unless you want to be late."

"No, we'll see you guys at lunch." Tara replied, and she and Andi headed off to their first class.

After they finished their homework Harry groaned.

"What?" Ron asked.

"The party's tomorrow night." Harry replied, and groaned again.

"What? Why aren't you happy? You get to spend time with me." Andi said.

"I just don't want to talk to Slughorn. He annoys me."

"We don't have to. We can avoid him." Andi said smugly.

"Oh!" Hermione said.

"What?" Taylor asked.

"Hogsmead trip tomorrow." she replied. "Andi, Tara, we're going shopping. You boys can come if you want."

"Umm...no thanks." Ron replied. "We'll probably go somewhere else."

"Sure," Harry replied. "I'll go with you, Ron."

"Me too." Taylor chided.

"Okay," Hermione shrugged. "You'll just be surprised then. It'll be better that way."

"Well, I'm going to bed."Andi said.

Then she pecked Harry on the cheek. "Night Harry. Night guys."

"Night," they chorused, and dispersed.

The next morning after breakfast they hurried back to the common room to bundle up for the trip to Hogsmead.

That night Hermione, Andi, and Tara came down the stairs to the Girls' Dormitory about the same time Taylor, Harry, and Ron came down the stairs to the Boys' Dormitory.

When they boys saw their dates they stopped short. To each boy his date was dazzling, and so were the other two girls.

Andi was wearing a sparkling, three quarter sleeved, green gown that flowed all the way to the floor. Her golden hair rippled down her back in natural waves.

Hermione was wearing a sparkling, strapless, purple gown, flowing to the floor, and her brown hair shone in the light as it cascaded down her back in natural curls.

Tara was wearing a sparkling, spaghetti strapped, red gown, flowing to the floor like the other girls'. Her brown hair looked a little more red in the light as it flowed down her back, straight and shining.

"Hello, boys,"Hermione said. "Surprised?"

Harry was the first to speak.

"Yes," he replied. "You girls look lovely."

"Why, thank you," Andi said, laughing, and Harry, Hermione, and Tara laughed with her.

Their laughing brought the other two boys back to the present. They had been trying to remember a time their dates looked more lovely, to them, than they did now. They couldn't remember any other time at all. This one outshone all the others.

"We'd better get going," Andi said, and she and Harry walked out the portrait hole, followed by the other four.

When they got to Slughorn's office they could see that his office had most likely been magically expanded.

Before they could walk into the room they were greeted by Slughorn.

"Welcome! Come in, come in! Good to see you! Glad you could make it!"

They squeezed past with a murmured thanks and hurried off. However, not quickly enough, for Slughorn caught Harry by the arm, making him stop. Therefore, Andi stopped also. The others didn't notice and kept moving.

"Harry, m'boy, I've got a few people for you to meet." Slughorn said, and started leading Harry off.

Harry, not wanting to be alone with Slughorn, grabbed Andi's hand and had her come along as well.

They were meeting about the tenth person when Filch came up. He had Malfoy by the ear and said, "This one was trying to sneak down without an invitation."

"Let him stay. It's Christmas." Slughorn said.

Filch let go of Malfoy and strode off.

"Thank you so much, sir." Malfoy said.

"Don't mention it," Slughorn said as Snape walked up.

"Draco, I'd like to have a word with you,"Snape said, and led Malfoy away.

As Snape and Malfoy left, Harry and Andi escaped.

Harry had his Invisibility Cloak, so he and Andi snuck out and followed Snape and Malfoy.

"What are you doing?!" Snape said. "What's going to happen to the plan if you get expelled?"

"I'm doing the best I can!"

"Was it you that sent the necklace? That was stupid. It could've blown the whole thing."

"That was just a detour. A small side show. The Finale is yet to come." Malfoy said.

"Let me help you."

"Yeah, right. You just want all the glory for yourself!"

"Draco, I told your mother I'd look after and help you. I made an Unbreakable Vow."

"Well then, you'll just have to break it then." Draco said, and Andi and Harry had just moved aside when the door to the unused classroom opened and Draco made his way toward the party.

Then Snape came out and made his way towards his office.

Andi and Harry headed back to the party, making a silent agreement that they would tell the others later.

Christmas was a happy time for everyone. They all stayed at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. All of the Weasleys, the Blacks, the Potters, and even Hermione was able to come. They all ate and after dinner all the kids went upstairs and Harry, Andi, Ron, Taylor, Hermione, and Tara went up to Sirius' mom's room to talk. Ginny wanted to come, but Ron wouldn't let her.

When they got up there and were sure they weren't going to be overheard Andi and Harry told Hermione, Taylor, Tara, and Ron what they had heard when they had followed Snape and Malfoy at the Christmas party.

"You're sure Snape said 'Unbreakable Vow'?" Ron asked.

"Yes, we're positive." Harry replied.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Andi called.

"It's Padfoot, Lil' Pad."

Andi laughed. "Come on in, dad."

The door opened and Sirius entered.

"What are you all doing up here?" he asked.

"Just talking, like we always do." Tara replied.

"Well, I came up to let you know that supper's ready. You've been talking up here all afternoon."

"We'll be right down, Pad." Harry replied.

"Alright." Sirius replied, and left.

"We'd better go on down. We can talk more about this later." Andi said.

They all agreed and went down for dinner.

******************************************************************************

The next day was Christmas.

Everyone got something they wanted and they liked all their presents.

However, they had to go back to school the next day, for it was Saturday and school started again on Monday.

A few Order members escorted the seven kids back to the school, by transportation of the Knight Bus. Andi, Harry, Ron, and Tara made their way up to the top deck where there were two chairs empty at both the front and back of the bus. Andi and Harry sat in the back and Tara and Ron sat in the front.

Remus, Tonks, and Mad-Eye accompanied them onto the bus and Remus accompanied the four to the top deck, where he stood at the front of the bus waiting for it to leave.

With a bang the bus took off, throwing Andi and Harry forward and Ron, Tara, and Lupin backwards. After several stops they arrived at the gates to the school, and Lupin, Tonks, and Mad-Eye helped the seven unload their trunks.

Soon after the bus left, carrying Tonks, Mad-Eye, and Lupin, they saw Hagrid walking down to open the gates for them.

"How're you lot?" Hagrid asked after he closed the gates behind them.

"We're fine, Hagrid. How are you?" Harry replied.

"Fine, fine. Jus' had a nice Christmas with Grawpy." Hagrid replied, and the seven exchanged looks at this mention of Hagrid's half-brother giant.

When they reached the school they levitated their trunks and made their way to Gryffindor Tower.

As they were going to their dormitories people moved out of the way so as not to be hit by floating trunks.

Andi and Harry spent the rest of the day together walking in the grounds for a bit, then retiring to the cozy Common Room sitting in the soft armchairs by the fire, holding hands and talking. After a while Andi expressed a concern.

"Harry, do you remember how you were saying after that nightmare you had over the summer that we shouldn't be together anymore?" Andi asked.

"Yes. Why?" Harry replied, puzzled that she brought this up.

"Please don't say that again, please! I've noticed that you seem to think you might not go on with school next year, and that you'll go hunting for Horcruxes. If you do, Harry, _please_ let me come with you! I want to help!" Andi pleaded.

Harry sighed. "Andi, please, just listen. First off you're a year behind me, and you should stay in school to finish your education. Secondly, I'm not positive that I will quit after this year, but it's an option if Voldemort takes over the Ministry and the school by then. Another thing is that I don't want you to get hurt, and if I break it off with you it's because I don't want Voldemort to come after you just to get to me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand. But Harry, why can't I come with you? If I come with you then you won't have to worry about Voldemort coming to get me! I'll be safe with you!" Andi protested.

"But if Voldemort takes over the Ministry it _won't_ be safe to be with me. I don't want you in danger!"

"But if he takes over the school I'll be in danger anyway! Why are you so intent to not take me with you? Don't you love me?" she asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Andi, of course I love you! I love you with all my heart, you know that, but I don't want to put you in unnecessary danger! I don't want to put you in danger because I love you!"

"But Harry, I want to help." Andi whispered. "I can't be away from you."

"Andi, I know you want to help, but I want you to finish your education." Harry replied softly. "It's hard for me to be away from you, too."

"Harry–"

"Shh. Let's just spend the time we can together."

"Okay." Andi said with a sigh.

They sat in silence for a while. Neither knew what to say next. Finally Andi spoke up.

"Harry, I'm sorry I brought it up. I don't want to argue with you. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Andi. I knew it was going to come up sooner or later." Harry replied.

The months passed quickly, finals coming up. Andi and Tara were studying hard for their O.W.L.s so Harry's time with Andi and Ron's time with Tara was very limited.

"Harry!" someone called from behind them as Andi and Harry walked through the corridors toward the Common Room.

"Hi, Luna." Andi said. "What's up?"

"I was told to give you a message, Harry. It's from Professor Dumbledore."

"What is it?" Harry asked eagerly.

"You're to go to his office immediately.. It's urgent."

"Thanks Luna!" Harry exclaimed, turned to Andi, said, "See you later, love," with a kiss and hurried off towards Dumbledore's office.

Andi said good-bye to Luna then walked the rest of the way to the Common Room by herself.

"Where's Harry?" Tara asked when Andi entered alone.

"He got and urgent message from Dumbledore and had to go to Dumbledore's office immediately."

"Do you think Dumbledore found one? A Horcrux?" asked Hermione.

"That's what I think," Andi replied and they talked more on the subject.

Meanwhile, Harry had reached Dumbledore's office and was getting instructions.

"Good evening, Harry." Dumbledore said when Harry had closed the door behind him.

"Good evening, sir. Have you found one? Have you found a Horcrux?"

"Yes, I think so. I am under the impression that you would like to come along, yes?"

"Yes, sir." Harry replied.

"Harry, this is going to be dangerous, and before we leave I need you to give me your word that you'll obey any order I give you."

"Yes, sir."

"If I tell you to run, you will run?"

"Yes, sir."

"If I tell you to hide, you will hide?"

"Yes, sir."

"If I tell you to go and leave me?"

"I–"

"Your word, Harry."

"I– yes, sir." Harry replied.

"Very good. Now, I would like you to get your Invisibility Cloak and meet me in the Entrance Hall in five minutes."

"Yes, sir." Harry replied, and left.

Once in the Common Room he dashed up the dormitory stairs, grabbed his Invisibility Cloak, the Marauders' Map, and a pair of balled up socks.

When back in the Common Room he thrust the Marauders' Map into Hermione's hands and the pair of balled up socks into Ron's.

"Harry, what–?" Andi started to ask, but Harry cut her off.

"I've got no time to explain. Use the Marauders' Map and watch the Room of Requirement. Have Neville, Luna, and Ginny help you four. He thinks he's found one and I'm going too. He thinks I'm getting my Cloak."

"Why do I need socks?" Ron asked.

"You need what's in them." Harry replied. "Felix Felixcis. Watch Snape's office also."

"Harry–"

"Listen, Tara. You've got to watch Malfoy, he's up to something."

"Harry, you take the Felix potion." Andi said.

"No. Share it between you four. I'll be with Dumbledore. Just be careful." Harry replied, then sped out of the Common Room and down to the Entrance Hall, where Dumbledore was waiting.

"Ready Harry? Put on the Cloak."

"Yes, sir." Harry replied as he slipped the Cloak on. "I'm ready."

**Hey! I hope you enjoyed, and once again I'm so sorry for this being so late. I will try to get the next chapter up soon, but it will be at least a couple of weeks. I'm still really busy and once again I'm sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter, and I'm sorry if you'll have to wait a while for the next one. I may have spelled a few things wrong.... I do not own any of the characters or plot from the Harry Potter series, as those belong to JK. PLEASE REVIEW!!! :)**


	31. The Cave and the Dark Mark

**Hey guys! Sorry I've taken so long to get this posted. I've had a lot of stuff going on and will **_**really**_** try to get chapters up sooner. I don't own the characters or ideas, they are the property of J.K. Rowling. Hope you like it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Professor Dumbledore walked through the grounds towards Hogsmeade.

"Sir, what will people think when they see you leaving the grounds?" Harry asked.

"That I am off for a drink at the Three Broomsticks." Dumbledore replied.

"Oh." Harry said, and they walked on in silence.

"-stay out!" Madame Rosmerta yelled, throwing someone out of her pub. "Oh, hello Albus."

"Good evening. I think I'll be going to the Hog's Head tonight. Quieter atmosphere, you know.

When they reached the alleyway to the Hog's Head Dumbledore said, "This will do, Harry." and he and Harry stopped. "I assume you can apparate now?"

I haven't passed my test yet, sir."'

"No matter. I can assist you again." Dumbledore replied, and held out his arm which Harry gripped tightly.

He was then subject to the compressing darkness once more.

Just when he felt as if he were suffocated they arrived and Harry gulped lungfuls of salty air.

"This is it?" Harry asked." This is where he hid the Horcrux?"

"Not quite. Our destination lies a little farther on." Dumbledore replied, and lit his wand.

Harry did the same as Dumbledore lowered himself over the edge of the cliff.

"Sir?" Harry asked.

"We'll have to take a swim, Harry. Just follow me."

Harry followed Dumbledore and was soon swimming towards a cavern, his clothes billowing around him.

Soon after he entered the cave his fingertips brushed rock and he clambered out of the water.

Dumbledore was running his fingertips over the wall and murmuring in some strange language.

After stopping at a stretch of wall, Dumbledore pointed his wand at it and an arch appeared.

"Y-you've d-done it!" Harry exclaimed as the arch faded away, and Dumbledore looked around.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Harry. Here." Dumbledore said and pointed his wand at Harry.

Instantly Harry's clothes were warm and dry.

"Thanks, sir." Harry replied, but Dumbledore was already, once again, facing the rock where the arch had appeared.

"Oh, surely not. How crude."

"What is it?"

"To get through you have to make some sort of payment."

"What kind of payment?" Harry asked.

"Blood, if I'm not mistaken." Dumbledore replied as he pulled a knife out of the folds of his robes.

"Blood?" Harry exclaimed.

"I said it was crude." Dumbledore replied, shaking back his sleeve to reveal his shriveled hand.

"Sir, let me, I'm-" What was he? Younger? More fit?

"Your blood is still pure, Harry." Dumbledore replied, and cut his arm.

Blood spattered on the rock, but Dumbledore was already healing his own wound.

The glowing white arch appeared again, but this time it didn't fade away. The rock inside the archway disappeared and Harry and Dumbledore stepped through. As soon as they did the rock reappeared behind them.

It was a cave with a huge lake inside of it. That was all Harry could glimpse before the cave sealed itself behind them. He could barely see where the ledge ended and the water began. The cavern was so wide and so black he couldn't see the other side, yet there was something green glowing far off.

Dumbledore set off around the lake and Harry followed. They stayed as far away from the water as they could.

"Sir, do you think that thing is on the other side of the lake?" Harry asked.

"Oh, no. I think it's in the _middle_."

They walked in silence for a while, then, "Sir why don't we just summon it?" Harry asked.

"That's a good idea, Harry." Dumbledore said, stooping, Harry almost running into him. "Why don't you?"

"Me? Oh, okay." Harry said surprised. _"Accio Horcrux!"_

Something large jumped out of the water, making ripples on the on the unnaturally still water. The ripples ended unnaturally fast.

"Did you think that would happen, sir?"

"I thought something would happen to keep us from getting it."

Dumbledore started walking again and Harry almost ran into him again when he stopped.

Dumbledore was leaning over and groping around in the air until his fist finally closed around something invisible.

Dumbledore tapped what he was holding and it appeared. It was a thick chain. He tapped it again and it started moving through his hand, coiling at his feet with a loud clanking noise.

As Harry watched, a boat surfaced, rising up out of the water, and coming to a stop at the edge.

It was a small boat, looking as if it was made for only one person to sit in.

Harry said, "It looks small, sir."

"It is only for one person. However I think we'll both be able to fit." Dumbledore replied.

"How sir? Wouldn't it be obvious if we both get in?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Voldemort has charmed this boat with magical properties. Only one wizard would be able to cross at a time."

"Then how are we going to get across, sir?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"I don't think you count, Harry. You're not of age yet and Voldemort wouldn't think an underage wizard would find this place. Another mistake." Dumbledore explained.

They climbed in, careful not to touch the water, and, once they were both in, the boat started to move towards the green glow. It was as if some invisible force was pulling them.

When the boat bumped into the land, they carefully climbed out onto the little rock island. Exactly in the middle was a basin with a potion in it. It was the potion that was giving off the green glow. In the potion was what looked like a locket.

Dumbledore slowly reached his hand out.

"Sir, no, don't touch-" Harry started, but Dumbledore interrupted gently, "I can't. See?"

He pressed. It was as if there was an invisible barrier there.

Harry reached out, but couldn't get farther than an inch away from the surface of the potion.

Dumbledore reached into his robes and pulled out his wand. He pointed it at the potion and murmured some spells. Harry waited patiently until he was finished.

"This potion cannot be vanished, transfigured, or siphoned off in any way. The only way to get to the bottom is to drink it."

As he said this Dumbledore conjured a silver goblet.

"Sir, no! Let me drink it!" Harry cried when he realized what Dumbledore was saying.

"No, Harry. I have no idea what this potion might do. No matter what it does-for it may paralyze me or keep me from drinking some other way, it may even kill me-you must keep feeding it to me."

"But sir-"

"You gave me your word, Harry." Dumbledore said, then lowered the goblet into the basin. He filled it to the brim, then closed his eyes and drank.

"How is it, sir?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore just shook his head and refilled the goblet. Halfway through the fourth goblet Dumbledore started to fall forward, releasing the cup.

Harry leapt forward, grabbed the goblet to keep it from spilling, and grabbed Dumbledore around the waist to keep him from falling. He gently set Dumbledore on the ground in a sitting position and fed him the remaining liquid in the cup.

Harry got through the next three goblets without incident, but then he had to start persuading Dumbledore to drink the potion.

Finally, Harry scooped up the last goblet-full. He persuaded Dumbledore to drink the last goblet, but after drinking it Dumbledore slumped, as if he'd passed out.

Harry panicked, trying to revive Dumbledore. Finally, Dumbledore whispered, "Water."

Harry magically filled the goblet with water and lowered it to Dumbledore's mouth, but when he neared it the water disappeared.

Dumbledore repeated the word, and Harry tried and tried to give him water, but when he magically filled the goblet the water disappeared before Dumbledore could drink any.

Harry finally went to the edge of the island and filled the goblet with water. This time it didn't disappear. However, as Harry started to pull away from the edge he found resistance. He looked back and saw that there was a hand gripping his wrist.

He got away but noticed that the water everywhere was churning. Harry couldn't get away from them as they climbed onto the island, coming after him. There were too many and he dropped the goblet in the frenzy.

The next thing Harry knew there was the light of fire and the Inferi, or dead bodies enchanted by magic, were going back to the water, not passing through the fire, but not touching Harry either.

There was a ring of fire around him and Dumbledore as Dumbledore held his wand aloft.

They were able to climb into the boat and reach the side of the lake before Dumbledore let the ring of fire drop. He then leaned on Harry for support.

Harry supported him back to where they had entered and wiped his arm over the rock, for he had been cut when the Inferi pulled him to the ground.

Once they were out of the cave Harry apparated them both back to the alleyway of the Hog's Head.

Once they were there Madame Rosmerta came running out and said, "Albus, the Dark Mark is over the school! I don't know what's happened. I don't know if anyone has been killed."

Dumbledore stood up straighter and told Harry, "Madame Rosmerta has some broomsticks behind the bar. Go and fetch them."

Harry just raised his wand and summoned them. They flew out of the pub and stopped at his side.

He climbed onto one and Dumbledore got on the other. Then they flew off towards the school.

Once they got closer to the school Harry could hear Dumbledore muttering and realized he was undoing the spells on the walls of the grounds so that they could enter with speed.

They sped to the tallest tower of the castle, the astronomy tower.

Once they got there Dumbledore ordered Harry to get Professor Snape.

As Harry was leaving they heard footsteps. Dumbledore motioned for him to get away from the door and put on his invisibility cloak.

Harry did as he was told and, once the intruder burst through the door, was immediately immobilized and saw Dumbledore's wand fly off the tower and out of sight.

Harry didn't understand why he'd been immobilized. _Expellarmus_ wasn't an immobilizing spell. Then he understood. Dumbledore had silently immobilized Harry instead of defending himself.

The door swung shut behind and Harry could see who the intruder was. He'd known all year that this boy was up to something, but Harry was still surprised to find him bursting in and disarming Dumbledore.

Dumbledore, being polite, said, "Well, hello Mister..."

**Thank you for reading. :) Yes, I know it's a cliffhanger but I like to use those. I will really try to get the next chapter up ASAP. It will be a little easier now since I don't have to share a computer, but I am still very busy with school and activities. I will try not to take as long to get the next chapter up as I did this one. Please review!**


End file.
